


Rechazadas

by RCurrent



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Sadness, The Loud House - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCurrent/pseuds/RCurrent
Summary: Lo perdieron todo, sus amigos, su familia, a sus padres, y a sus hermanos, Lily y Lincoln, luego de que asuntos como el protocolo, el incidente en el spa, la mala suerte, el baile cuando 4 de sus hermanas le dieron citas a Lincoln sin su consentimiento. Con todo esto, las hermanas Loud fueron enviadas a un reformatorio, donde comenzó su infierno, burlas, insultos, amenazas, golpes, maltratos, de todo, siendo suficiente para dejarlas con heridas tanto físicas como psicológicas.Pero cuando los pocos deseos de vivir las abandonen, será cuando puedan recibir una segunda oportunidad, para poder restaurar sus vidas, ser libres, y algún día, poder reunirse de nuevo con su hermano y hermana.
Comments: 5





	1. Juicio

**_ Juicio _ **

* * *

-¿Hijo?

-Lincoln, ¿estas bien?

Eran las preguntas que sus padres le hicieron a su hijo, Lincoln, quien se quedó en su cuarto, con Lily acompañándolo, además de que la bebé intentaba animar a su hermano, quien se veía con una expresión deprimida.

Pero, ¿por que? ¿Sus hermanas tuvieron algo que ver? ¿le hicieron ellas algo para que estuviera así?

No exactamente.

Si habían tenido problemas, como cualquier familia, más aún siendo 11 hermanos, 2 padres y 5 mascotas en una casa como la suya, y como cualquier familia, al final, las cosas se arreglaban como familia, además de que hacía un par de meses que dichos problemas habían sido solucionados.

Pero no quedarían sin afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones pasadas, pues siempre, estas llegarían tarde o temprano, y eso sentenció más que nada a las hermanas de Lincoln a una vida como marginadas sociales y siendo mal vistas por la ciudad, el resultado: Bullyng, pérdida de amistades, marginación, y problemas para las chicas.

Sin embargo, lo peor fue que, la misma persona que expuso a las chicas Loud frente a toda la ciudad, posteriormente también impuso una demanda contra ellas, justo en un mal momento para la familia.

El bullyng que estaban sufriendo en la escuela y a veces en la calle se había vuelto más de lo que Lincoln o sus padres podían manejar, mientras los ex amigos de sus hermanas las dejaban de lado, los bravucones y bravuconas los vieron como perfectos blancos, y tampoco ayudaba que sus padres también comenzaran a sufrir sabotajes en sus trabajos de parte de sus compañeros para que sus jefes los despidieran, lo que casi se hizo realidad varias veces, pero por fortuna, los padres pudieron mantenerse como pudieron y a sus hijos, pero eso acababa por dejarlos exhaustos y muy agotados a final del día, todo eso, hasta que fueron denunciados.

Lincoln aún recordaba la conversación que tuvo con su mejor amigo, quien resultó ser el responsable de la denuncia, sin importar que tantas veces Lincoln le insistió en que no lo hiciera. Simplemente no lo entendía, ¿como fue capaz de hacerle eso a su familia? ellos ya lo habían solucionado.

_-¿Como pudiste, Clyde?_

_-No podía dejarlo así, ¡Se lo merecían por lo que te hicieron pasar!_

- _¡Y ellas intentaron enmendar todos sus errores hasta ahora!_ -Reclamó.- _Pero nooo, tenías que subir los videos y mostrarlos ante toda la ciudad, ¡OH! ¡Pero no te conformaste con eso, decidiste denunciar a mi familia, Y POR ENDE, A MI TAMBIÉN!_

- _Pero, Lincoln_.-Dijo Clyde.- _No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Esto lo hice por ..._

 _-¿Me crees tonto?_ -Respondió molesto.- _Se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, se perfectamente todo lo que mis hermanas han intentado enmendar durante todo este tiempo, y se perfectamente que lo hiciste por ti y el rencor que tenías desde que supiste la verdad. Tu habías escuchado cuando te dije que no lo hicieras, te lo dije miles de veces, ¡PERO NO ME HICISTE CASO! Se supone que los amigos se escuchan y se entienden mutuamente, pero tu has intentado destruir a mi familia._

_-Lincoln, hice esto por ti, por tus derechos, por nuestra amistad._

_-Pues más parece que lo hiciste por ti y tu rencor que has tenido contra mis hermanas desde que te enteraste, y que conste, te vuelvo a reiterar; no solo denunciaste a mis padres o a mis hermanas, también, me denunciaste a mi._

Regresando al presente, la familia entera, siendo escoltadas por policías, fueron a su auto y los oficiales a sus patrullas, se habían vestido ya para ir al juzgado de Royal Wood, pues a pesar de que tanto Lincoln como el resto de su familia habían intentado explicar lo que sucedió, de nada les sirvió, pues la demanda ya estaba impuesta, así que al final tuvieron que ir a juicio; dentro de Vanzilla, Lincoln se sentía muy mal, pero pudo ver como sus hermanas también tenían tristeza reflejada en sus rostros, quizás más que su hermano, pues contando el bullyng, la marginación y el rechazo que la ciudad les hizo a ellas cuando se enteraron de lo que hicieron.

Eso las deprimió mucho, pero no los culparon, ni a Lincoln, ni a sus ex amistades, ni siquiera a Clyde, decidieron afrontar las cosas de frente, uno pensaría que no culpar a quien les denunció sería algo irracional, pero para otros, que lo hicieran, sería una total pérdida de tiempo, y esa decisión que tomaron las chicas les resultaría bastante sabia a algunos, pues el daño ya estaba hecho, y culpar a Clyde no haría que todo se solucionara y todo regresara a ser como antes.

Sería solo una pérdida de tiempo.

La sala del centro de justicia de Royal Woods había sobrepasado el número de personas, casi toda la ciudad había ido a ver el juicio, mucha gente se había juntado para ver el juicio, otros no tanto, pero varios vinieron por la insistencia de varios parientes, familiares o amistades suyos que estaban enojados con las Louds, aunque ya habían sido meses después de incidentes de la suerte, el protocolo o incluso algunos asuntos como el del spa, o los días de bromas de Luan, y los Loud hubieran hecho las pases, obviamente alguien no se quedaría corto respecto a ese asunto, y ese resultó ser Clyde, como ya se ha dicho.

El mejor amigo del albino no se quedó parado y fue pasadas las 3 de la mañana a la casa Loud una noche, robó las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad y buscó donde estaban las cintas donde filmaban aquellos momentos, los mostró a la policía y ellos dejaron claro que eran culpables.

Lincoln no podía creerlo tampoco, para el, eso ya era cosa del pasado, pero Clyde no quería que eso quedara impune, le suplicó que no los denunciara, pero el no quiso oírlo, pues quería tanto defender a su amigo de cierto modo, como castigar a su familia, en especial a sus hermanas.

Sobra decir que la vida social de todas las chicas salió por la ventana en solo un par de días antes del juicio, sus amigos las tacharon de las peores formas posibles y las chicas perdieron todo, no culpaban a Lincoln, pues el trató de ayudarlas como pudo, además entendieron que lo que hizo Clyde, era lo que cualquier amigo quizás haría también en su lugar.

-Señor y Señora Loud.-Dijo el juez.-Pónganse de pie por favor.

El matrimonio obedeció y pasó adelante mientras Lincoln y sus hermanas se miraban con temor, Lincoln sudaba temor, lo mismo las 3 mayores, Leni se abrazaba así misma, Lori jugaba con sus dedos sin apartar la vista al frente, Luna se agarraba de su mesa, mientras que en las menores, Lucy hacía lo mismo que Leni y Luan, abrazarse así misma, las gemelas se abrazaban mutuamente y Lisa sostenía a Lily muy temerosa.

Sus padres no estaban mejor, también sudaban temor, más en medio de muchas miradas acusatorias, varias reflejaban sus deseos de golpearlos hasta darles una paliza que pudiera dejarlos muertos o en coma, querer apedrearlos como en los tiempos bíblicos, pero esos deseos más apuntaban a sus hijas que a ellos, y eso era lo que más les aterraban, además también temían por Lincoln y Lily, no sabían que podría ser de sus hijas e hijo.

-Según los testigos, las pruebas en contra de sus hijas, además de las pruebas que demuestran su incompetencia, son declarados culpables.-Declaró el juez, haciendo que la pareja suspirara.-Su sentencia será de 10 años sin fianza, la custodia de su hijo e hija menor pasarán a manos de sus tíos, Layton y Madeline Loud. Y en cuanto a sus demás hijas, serán llevadas a un reformatorio, todas, claramente ellas necesitan educación de respeto a los demás, un protocolo defectuoso, falta de respeto a la privacidad y una tonta superstición de su quinta hija son una de las muchas pruebas en contra que sus hijas tendrán que enfrentar.

-No, su señoría, por favor.-Pidió Rita.-Solo son niños, mi hijo y mis hijas, ellas no durarán mucho en un reformatorio.

-Señora Loud.-Dijo el Juez.-Es lo que dicta la Ley, no le mentiré, sus hijas tienen buenos corazones como su hermano, pero lo que necesitan es educación, además, si sufren algún acoso o tipo de bullyng, los encargados del reformatorio son los que pondrán el orden.

-No, su señoría, ¡No lo entiende!-Dijo esta vez Lincoln.-Mis hermanas sufrieron golpes y amenazas de todo tipo desde que se supo todo, por favor, su señoría, tiene que haber otro modo.

-Lo lamento, joven Lincoln, pero si tus hermanas no saben comportarse y tratar bien a su hermano, esto es lo que recibirán, no lo digo yo, lo dice la Ley.

Y el juez golpeó nuevamente el martillo.

Un par de guardias se llevaron a los padres, Lynn abrazaba a su esposa que no dejaba de llorar luego de ser esposados.

Luego vinieron muchos otros guardias, un par de ellos escoltó a Lincoln y a Lily con sus tíos, mientras que el resto esposó a las mayores y también escoltaron con ellas a las menores, Lincoln pasó junto a ellas intercambiando miradas de tristesa mutuas, Lincoln quería apoyarlas, pero no podía hacerlo, los guardias se lo impedían, lo mismo a las menores y Leni, que querían ir corriendo por el y aferrarse a el, lo mismo el a las mayores.

El albino se limitó a extender su mano hacia las chicas aunque no las alcanzara, compartiendo su mirada de tristesa con ellas.

Luego de escoltar a Lincoln con Lily en sus brazos hasta sus tíos, los demás escoltaron a las chicas hasta afuera donde las esperaba un camión que las llevaría al reformatorio, pero al salir, mucha gente intentaba correr para golpearlas, otros les arrojaban cosas, incluso a las niñas, las insultaban y las amenazaban, mientras que ellas, solo miraban hacia abajo hasta que las metieron dentro del camión que las transportaría, varias personas lograron acercarse una vez que se cerró.

- _Muéranse_.

_-Las voy a encontrar y las mataré._

_-Las vamos a matar a todas, lo juro._

_-Hijas de puta._

_-Ojalá se mueran._

_-Malagradecidas._

_-Perras._

_-Abusadoras._

_-Malditas._

_-Si las vuelvo a ver, desearán no haber nacido._

_-El mundo estará mejor si ustedes._

_-Se van a morir._

_-Esto es menos de lo que merecen._

_-Montón de Idiotas._

Las chicas se veían inertes, pero se podía ver sus ojos cristalizados, muchas conteniendo las lágrimas y las ganas de llorar, las menores se cubrían sus rostros, Leni, Luan y Lucy estaban hechas ovillos en el suelo del camión, cubriendo sus rostros, Leni sea aferraba a su hermana mayor, la cual era una de las que más sucias estaban por las cosas que les arrojaron junto a Luan y las gemelas, las 2 estaban al borde del llano, pues les gritaron cosas que aún retumbaban en sus cabezas.

Antes del juicio, las mayores habían sido víctimas de palizas y golpizas de parte de todos alumnos de los cursos de sus escuelas, las golpeaban a más no poder, Lincoln hizo todo lo posible para intervenir, pero el también acababa con golpes, no tanto como sus hermanas, pues la mayoría decía que lo apoyaba, por lo cual, intentaban dejarlo inconsciente para que no interviniera o lo sometían contra el suelo para que no se metieran, la gente le daba excusas de que se lo merecía o que debían ser castigadas.

Aún así, las menores seguían traumadas por el arresto de sus padres y el suyo, además de las golpizas de las que fueron víctimas, sumado a que su hermano, el que siempre las apoyó, se les fue arrebatado por las autoridades.

Ahora estaban a merced de un pueblo que quería apalearlas, el rechazo de gente que ahora las consideraba traidoras.

Finalmente, varias comenzaron a sollozar, siguieron así durante todo el viaje.

-Ustedes me dan asco.-Dijo uno de los guardias.-Ojalá lleguemos pronto para no tener que ver sus estúpidas caras.

Las chicas solo intentaron ignorar lo que dijo, pero eso fue otro de los muchos insultos y amenazas que les dieron a todas ellas por las cosas que hicieron.

* * *

Continuará....


	2. Reformatorio

**_Reformatorio_ **

* * *

**_(Soundtrack: Sweet Victory)_ **

_-¡Miren, son las chicas supersticiosas de mierda y excluye-hermanos!_

_-¡Voy a dejarlas moradas!_

_-Hijas de puta, ¡Yo tengo un hijo varón en casa! ¡Ya van a ver cuando les ponga las manos encima, Malditas!_

- _¡No les irá bien aquí ¿Oyeron?! ¡Les dejaré regalitos mientras duermen! ¡Putas de mierda!_

_-¡Mejor cuídense la espalda! ¡No sabrán cuando les ponga las manos encima! A ver si les gusta ser maltratadas._

_-Voy a divertirme con la princesita y la de la gorra, mira que buenas están las 2._

_-¿Ellas? Mira a la de pelo corto y a las 2 rubias mayores, mira que esas si están buenas!_

_-Eres una chica, Olga, pero concuerdo contigo, las 3 mayores bien ricas están._

_-Vamos, Erika, tu y Sandra son tan chicas como yo._

_-Sabes que lar rubia mayor es bien mandona._

_-Rudas mis polainas, si se llega a meter conmigo, le sacaré todos los dientes._

_-¡Las voy a dejar totalmente moradas malditas!_

_-¡Yo perdí a mi hijo por no preocuparme por el! ¡Me dan asco todas ustedes! ¡Solo me vuelven a recordar lo pésima que fui con solo verlas a ustedes!_

_-¡Mis hijos no quieren verme por las cosas que hice en el pasado, ustedes solamente me hacen volver a vivir esos horribles días! ¡las voy a matar!_

Insultos, amenazas y nuevamente lanzamientos de cosas sobre ellas, las 9 caminaban en fila, esposadas y encadenadas mientras eran escoltadas a sus celdas, varias personas que las estaban asediando eran padres separados de sus hijos o que los perdieron, ver a las chicas Loud sabiendo lo que hicieron, era para ellos un martirio de sus propias acciones, maldecían que ellas tuvieran que estar presentes y su sola presencia se los recordara, no iban a quedarse allí sin darles un castigo.

Pero también habían pervertidos que estaban bajo cadena perpetua, varios estaban en celdas de máximas seguridad para que no acosaran a los demás internados que o no estaban tan mal de la cabeza como ellos como los delincuentes menores, incluso mujeres se habían fijado en las chicas y sus cuerpos, particularmente Lori, Leni, Luna y Lynn, además de que en cierta forma también estaban molestos con ellas, pensaron que mejor forma de dejarles cicatrices más fuertes que violarlas, para ellos, sería como matar 2 pájaros de un tiro: poder "divertirse" con sus cuerpos, y darles su merecido como castigo.

Llegaron a un pasillo donde habían puertas abiertas, los guardias quitaron las esposas y llevaron a cada una a su celda, les habían quitado sus ropas y ahora usaban vestidos sin magnas cortos, cada uno con su respectivo color.

Dentro de las celdas, había una cama a la pared con un cobertor para dar calor a la hora de dormir, primero metieron en las suyas a las menores, luego a las mayores, a estas como Lori, Luna y Lynn les dieron un empujón, haciéndolas caer en el suelo dentro de sus celdas, a Leni y Luan también, pero estas lograron mantener el equilibrio.

-Gente como ustedes me enferman.-Dijo uno de los guardias.-no saben como me gustaría que las apedrearan, no son más que un montón de malditas, un asco de personas.

Aquellas palabras llenas de furia contra las chicas, luego de que todas las puertas, se pusieron con seguro para que no salieran.

**_The winner takes all_ **

**_Its the thrill of one more kill, the last of on to fall_ **

Lynn cayó de rodillas, para luego caer boca abajo, sujetándose con sus manos para no mandar su cabeza al suelo, y empezó a llorar.

**_Will never sacrifice their will!_ **

Su maquillaje se comenzó a escurrir por sus mejillas, lineas negras mezcladas con el agua salada que emergía de sus ojos cristalizados, se arrodilló frente a la cama donde dormiría a partir de ahora, y aquel recuerdo que le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos volvía martirizarla.

_-Dime que no es cierto, Lori, Por favor, ¡dime que no hicieron todo eso!_

_-Osito, n-no... no fue lo que..._

_-Lori, por todos los cielos.-Dijo el, tomándola de sus hombros.-No me mientas, ¿¡Como pudiste hacer eso!? Lincoln también lo consideré un hermano, ¿POR QUE?_

_-No lo sé.-Dijo entre lágrimas.-Yo solo seguí la corriente, pensé que después todo se arreglaría, que mamá y papá hicieran algo, Literalmente no creí que tardaran tanto._

_-¡Por todos los cielos, Lori! Eres la mayor de tus hermanos, Maldición.-Dijo decepcionado soltándola.-No puedo creer que me involucre con una chica como tu._

_-Bo...Bobby?-Dijo entre lágrimas-_

_-¡Tu y yo terminamos!-Dijo enfadado, triste y decepcionado.-Y pensar que iríamos a la escuela juntos con el compromiso de ser una familia inseparable, pero veo que no conoces ese significado, mujer._

_-¡No, por favor, Osito bubu!-Pidió Lori, llorando, se arrojó a sus pies y suplicó.-No me dejes, perdí a mis amigas, mi credibilidad, no puedo perderte a ti, por favor...snif...no me abandones._

_-Adiós, Lori.-Dijo sin voltear a mirarla con un tono que parecía más tranquilo, pero igualmente decepcionado.-Ojalá aprendas a valorar lo que ya tienes...antes de que lo pierdas._

_-Camina.-Dijo uno de los oficiales que la estaba deteniendo, La rubia solo pudo contemplar a su ahora, ex novio, desaparecer entre la multitud llena de miradas de indignación y acusación.  
_

Finalmente, su novio se fue, y volviendo a la realidad. Rompiendo en llanto fue lo único que llegó a hacer Lori, era lo único que podía hacer entonces, pues ella, y las demás, ahora estaban solas, sin nadie que estuviera allí para ayudarlas.

-Li...Lincoln, Bobby, mamá, papá, chicas...perdónenme, perdónenme por favor.

**_Don't ever Look back ,_ **

**_on the world closing in,_ **

**_be on the attack,_ **

**_with your wings on the wind,_ **

**_the games will begin!_ **

_-Aléjate de nosotras Leni, no queremos verte más._

_-Así es.-Dijo otra.-No vamos a involucrarnos con una chica como tu._

_-Pero chicas, ¿de que están hablando?_

_-¡¿De que estamos hablando?! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta por lo que tu hermano sufrió? Y to no hiciste nada._

_Varias de las demás se pusieron a criticarla por lo mismo, la pobre modista empezó a hechar lágrimas._

_-¿Como pudiste no apoyar a tu hermanito o siquiera ayudarlo?_

_-¡Eso no es verdad!-Dijo llorando.-Y...Yo le tejía abrigos, le daba de comer y le acobijaba para que durmiera._

_-Mira que eres una desconsiderada, además una completa estúpida e inútil._

_-No es cierto.-Lloró la rubia.-No soy una tonta._

_-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE NO HICISTE ALGO AL RESPECTO?!_

Entonces ella calló, intentaba buscar algo que pudiera justificarla, pero no había nada en su memoria que fuera válido, ella jamás hizo nada, y su propia conciencia se lo marcaba.

_-¿Que clase de chica eres, Leni?_

_-Estamos muy decepcionadas de ti._

_-Creímos que eras una persona amable, pero nos equivocamos._

_-No es verdad, no soy una mala persona! yo amo a Linky.-Dijo con lágrimas a cántaros.-Por favor, chicas, no me hagan esto._

_-Si amaras de verdad, hubieras intentado ponerte de su lado, eres una de las mayores, debías ser la voz de la razón cuando el te necesitaba._

_-Eso se llama omisión, Leni, ves todo, pero no haces nada, nos decepcionas._

_-Muy bien, señorita Leni, es hora de que venga, recuerde su juicio que debe tomar junto al resto de su familia.-El oficial la tomó y la llevó al tribunal donde también serían llevadas sus hermanas y padres junto a Lincoln y Lily._

El llanto de Leni se oyó hasta del otro lado de la puerta, se sentía desolada, triste, indefensa, emocionalmente débil, aunque no fuera tan inteligente, pero hasta ella sabía lo que podría pasarle a ella y a las chicas en ese lugar, rezaba por que estuvieran a salvo y pudieran sobrevivir al menos.

**_And it's Sweet, Sweet,_ **

**_Sweet victory..._ **

**_Yeah._ **

_-¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Una traidora! ¡una horrible mujer!_

_-Sam, yo no..._

_-Cállate, no quiero oír tus mentiras.-Dijo ella.-Dijiste que amabas a tu hermano y que darías todo por el, pero eso no eran más que mentiras, puras mentiras tuyas, Luna._

_-No, no es verdad.-Se apresuró a decir mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban._

_-¿Entonces por que? ¿por que dejaste que pasara todo lo que sufrió Lincoln y no hiciste nada, eh?_

_-...yo...no..._

_-Olvídalo.-Replicó la rubia.-Solo déjame, no quiero volver a verte nunca más._

_-Además, para que sepas, estás expulsada de la banda._

_-¿Chunk...chicos?-Dijo con los ojos humedecidos._

_-Ojalá tu y tus hermanas se pudran._

_-Para que vean lo que es el maltrato en la correccional, maldita._

_-No, por favor, chicos, no me dejen._

_-Adios, Luna.-Dijo Sam.-Ojalá sepas lo que es la familia si llegas a salir algún día._

**_Its ours for the taking,_ **

**_Its ours for the Fight!_ **

Luna cayó de rodillas frente a la luz de la única ventana que su celda tenía, se llevó las manos a la cara y ella lloró, apretando sus dientes, mientras su poco maquillaje que solía usar se dejaba escurrir en lineas negras dibujándose en sus mejillas

**_And it's Sweet, Sweet,_ **

**_Sweet victory..._ **

**_Yeah._ **

_-Te Odio, Luan._

_-M-Maggie._

_-Aléjate de mi.-Dijo indignada.-Si hiciste todas esas cosas, no quiero imaginar de lo que eres capaz._

_-No, eso no es verdad.-Suplicó con los ojos humedecidos.-por favor, Maggie, tienes que creerme, yo jamás haría algo así en serio._

_-Entonces reconoces que podrías hacerlo._

_-¿Qu...? N..No, por supuesto que no-Se apresuró a decir.-Yo jamás haría algo así._

_-Ya no creo nada de lo que dices, Luan.-Dijo Maggie.-Lo siento, no puedo seguir discutiendo esto contigo._

_Vio como ella se iba en compañía de Benny, y la ex comediante era también escoltada por los guardas hasta el juicio._

Luan se sentó en la cama y se tapó el rostro juntando las piernas contra su pecho, y comenzó a llorar. Pues había perdido a sus 2 mejores amigos, y su inspiración, su hermanito menor, Lincoln, junto a la pequeña Lily, le fueron arrebatados a ella y a sus hermanas.

**_And the one who's last_ **

**_to fall._ **

**_The winner takes all!_ **

_-¡ERES UN ASCO DE PERSONA, LYNN!_

_-Ya no eres más nuestra amiga, ojalá te pudras._

_-No, chicos...P...Por favor...-Suplicaba mientras sufría golpes y patadas en el pecho de parte de su equipo, totalmente enfadado con ella-Fue un accidente._

_-Accidente serás tu, estúpida._

_-¡Suficiente!-El entrando la separó a Lynn del resto.-No se permiten comportamientos así ¿oyeron? tu, unos oficiales están preguntando por ti, será mejor que vayas._

_-Si.-Dijo con dificultad.-Voy..._

_-Ojalá la lleven a donde pertenece, con las ratas para que no vuelva a salir.-Fue lo que alcanzó a oír de uno de sus compañeros._

_-Yo ya le habría dado una golpiza._

_-Es un asco de persona._

_-Ojalá se pudra._

_Todos esos fueron comentarios que oyó mientras caminaba por el pasillo para ser llevada por los oficiales. No sin antes recibir arrorjamiento de huevos o de lodo, que dieron en el blanco._

-Snif...Esto es culpa mía...¡Soy una maldita! ...¿¡Por que!?...Por que tuve que ser tan estúpida...¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Por que!?

**_You don't will no silver_ **

**_You only lose the gold;_ **

**_You push with a fever, for_ **

**_Your time keeps tolling on_ **

_-¡Deténganse! ¡Déjenme en paz!_

_-Callate, rara, ahora si te pasaste de la raya.-Le reprochó uno de sus bravucones.-Apuesto a que tus queridos "amigos" también están deseando golpearte por lo que hiciste. ¿O me equivoco?_

_-..._

_-Ja ja, si, calladita te vez más bonita.-Dijo otro para luego proceder._

_-...COUGH!...Cof...cof.-Toció la pequeña gótica al sentir como si todo el aire de su estómago fuera expulsado hacia afuera por la patada que le propinó en el estómago._

_-Alégrate, Lucy, Ahora podrás reunirte con tus amigos.-Dijo el líder mientras sus compinches seguían pateando sin piedad a la niña mientras el sacaba un objeto afilado, además de que por poco le quitaba los calzones para enterrar el cuchillo justo ahí._

_Sin embargo._

_-¿Pero que estás haciendo, Earl? Se supone que solo la golpearíamos._

_-¿Que no ven lo que hizo esta puta rara? merece algo peor que solo ir a un juicio, que mejor que privarle la opción de poder hacer una familia si se llega a juntar con algún infeliz en el futuro, además alégrate Lucy, no tendrás que preocuparte por dar a luz si te violan._

_Lucy se asustó e intentó ponerse rápidamente de pie y huir, pero el chico un par de años mayor que ella la alcanzó a agarrar del cabello y le propinó una estocada en la cintura, mandándola al suelo herida, hizo que los demás la sujetaran mientras el procedía a usar su cuchillo en su entrepierna._

_-¡OIGAN, ¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN?!-Gritó uno de los inspectores de la escuela, haciendo que los bravucones huyeran a toda velocidad._

_Lucy fue llevada a enfermería donde fue vendada debajo de su vestido, para luego ir a la oficina del director para con sus cosas para esperar a sus hermanas mayores, pues se reunirían con ellas para ir al juicio._

Lucy siempre mostró ser una chica que ocultaba sus sentimientos en la oscuridad, mostrando siempre una mirada inexpresiva, así era como quería ser vista.

Pero ahora, esa misma oscuridad, la desoló, ahora la oscuridad la ahogaba, pues lo perdió todo, sus amigos, sus hermano mayor y hermana menor, sus padres que fueron arrestados, y ella ahora estaba en un reformatorio que era casi como una cárcel, todos ganas les sobraba para querer golpearla a ella y a sus hermanas.

Cayó de rodillas y se desplomó al suelo, comenzó a llorar sobre el frío suelo de concreto de su celda mientras las lágrimas de su rostro hacían correr su maquillaje, dejando en sus mejillas lineas negras mientras ella quedaba boca abajo, ahora sabía lo que se sentía estar realmente sumida en la desolación.

**_Against all the odds, Againts_ **

**_all your pain, your backs on_ **

**_the wall with no one to_ **

**_Blame._ **

**_Wild Hearts won't be tamed!_ **

_-AAAAAAHHHH! ¡BÁJAME!-Gritaba una niña rubia de pelo largo vestida de rosa, ¿la razón? un chico más grande que ella la había agarrado del cabello y la levantó mientras_

_-Aquí ya nadie te teme más Lola Loud.-Dijo una chica que venía en compañía del matón que la agarraba, y de otros más.-Estamos hartos de ti, no eres más que una maldita egoísta sin escrúpulos, pero ¿sabes que? Nos tienes hartos._

_-Ya no vamos a sentirnos intimidados con alguna de tus amenazas, Lola.-Dijo otra niña, de su edad._

_-Estamos cansados de tu egoísmo y de la suciedad molesta de tu hermana._

_-Estamos cansados de tus caprichos y griteríos._

_-Lo que hicieron es imperdonable._

_-Es hora de que paguen!-Dijo el bravucón y arrojó a Lola contra el suelo mientras los demás niños se acercaban y comenzaban a patearla._

_-Lola.-Gritó su gemela._

_Pero entonces el Bravucón la arrojó también a ella de los cabellos contra el suelo, a ambas consiguió arrancarles cabello por la fuerza del tiraje, y ella también fue empezada a hacer golpeada._

_De pronto sintieron también como también les arrojaban cosas como huevos o cosas sacadas de la basura, además alguien levantó a Lola para ponerla de rodillas, y luego darle un puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndola caer boca arriba, luego sintió como alguien se le ponía encima y comenzaba a golpearla sin piedad._

_-LOLA! AHHH!-Gritaba su gemela a duras penas mientras también era golpeada._

_-La...(la golpean en la mejilla)...Lan...(la golpean en la otra)...na...(la golpean en la mejilla otra vez)...UGH!-Sintió como alguien le golpeaba en el estómago y le sacaba el aire._

_-SUFICIENTE!-Gritó un oficial mientras otros separaban a los niños de las gemelas para luego escoltarlas con las demás._

En celdas separadas, con las piernas temblorosas, ojos derramando a cántaros lágrimas, labios igual de temblorosos, finalmente, aún separadas, al mismo tiempo, ambas cayeron de rodillas y rompieron en llanto al recordar esas cosas, solo para oír al oficial golpear con fuerza las puertas diciendo.

-Ya cállense.

Y así fue, permanecieron en silencio en las camas, cubiertas por las sabanas y aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

**_And it's Sweet, Sweet,_ **

**_Sweet victory..._ **

**_Yeah._ **

_-BASTA! DETÉNGANSE!-Gritaba una pequeña de 4 años mientras otros chicos un poco más grandes que ella rompían un control remoto suyo junto con algunos de sus tubos de ensayo y frascos de laboratorio. Y era sujetada por otros 2_

_-Dices que no tienes sentimientos y ahora suplicas? mira que eres Hipócrita Lisa Loud.-Dijo uno para luego golpearla y hacerla caer de rodillas._

_-No te avergonzaste jamás por las coas que le hiciste a tu hermano.-Respondió uno apretando los puños.-Bien, nosotros tampoco nos avergonzaremos por lo que vamos a hacerte._

_Y entonces comenzaron a patearla sin piedad y con mucha fuerza, la pobre genio de 4 sentía tanto dolor que no pudo contener las lágrimas._

_-No llores, porque se supone que eres inmune a las emociones humanas, tarada hipócrita.-Dijo uno mientras la pateaba._

_-¡Basta!_

_-Deberías ser inmune al dolor también.-Dijo otro mientras las patadas continuaba._

_-¡BASTA, ME DUELE!_

_-Se supone que eres inmune a las emociones humanas, y por ende, al dolor.-Dijo el tercero._

_-¡DUELE!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras intentaba inútilmente defenderse de las patadas enormes de esos matones, a la par que sus ojos derramaban lágrimas._

_-No digas eso, se supones que eres una genio, deberías tener algo para evitar sentir dolor, si no eres una máquina, entonces resígnate a recibir tu castigo._

_-Además eres una vergüenza para la ciencia con tu tonta teoría y ese protocolo tuyo ese.-Respondió el primero sin dejar de patearla con el resto, aplastándola con sus pies.-Eres un fracaso, Lisa Loud._

_-BASTA, POR FAVOR! ¡YA NO MÁS!-Suplicó._

_-¡CÁLLATE!-Gritó uno y este enterró su pie en su entrepierna con la punta del talón._

_-AAAAAHHHHH!-Ahulló de dolor y comenzó a llorar mientras seguían paténadola como si fuera algo que fácilmente podría enterrarse en la tierra con unas cuantas pisadas, pero el suelo era concreto duro.-¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! ¡MAMI! ¡PAPI! ¡HERMANAS! ¡LINCOOOOOLN!_

Y en su celda, se fundió en un ovillo, temblando, abrazándose así misma, sus brazos y piernas visibles, además de sus pies descalzos (porque tanto ella como las chicas solo usaban trapos viejos, cada uno con el respectivo color para cada hermana, y no usaban ropa interior por debajo, estaban casi desnudas si hablamos en cierto modo) mostrando sus visibles moretones y uno que otro rasguño, y así, la pequeña genio, quien dijo ser inmune a las emociones, demostró que mintió en ese punto, porque por muy inteligente que fuera, seguía teniendo solo 4 años de edad.

Todas, cada una en sus respectivas celdas, abandonadas, separadas, marginadas, odiadas, perseguidas, solas, únicamente teniéndose entre ellas, pobres chicas Loud, no tenían idea de lo que les aguardaría.

**_Its ours for the taking,_ **

**_Its ours for the Fight!_ **

Cargando a su hermana, un joven de cabello blanco miraba desde afuera de un auto una carretera rumbo al noreste los árboles de otoño en compañía de una persona de más o menos su edad, era castaño ligeramente largo, ojos negros, chaqueta morada de género, pantalones cafés claro, blusa azul debajo, y con pestañas notables, era su _prime_ , Leroy Loud, que era andrógino, es decir, alguien que se identificaba con su sexo al nacer, pero con tendencia a vestirse algo afeminado en caso de un hombre, o más masculino en el caso de una mujer, lo que implicaba que los demás les costaba saber si era chico o chica, solo Leroy y sus padres sabían su sexo, pero los últimos le juraron jamás revelarlo a quien fuera sin importar quien, pues según Leroy, si sabían su sexo "No sería peculiar como sus primos".

-¿Estas bien Lincoln?-Preguntó Leroy.

El suspiró.

-No.-Dijo entristecido, miró a su hermanita que le sonreía, y el la abrazó.

Volvió a mirar la ventana del auto mientras Leroy lo miraba con preocupación.

Y paralelamente, las chicas, cada una en su celda, miraba por la ventana con la misma tristesa que su hermano, y algunas bajaron la mirada, sollozantes.


	3. Análisis y Quebrantamiento

**_Análisis y Quebrantamiento_ **

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas despertaron. Eran las 8 de la mañana, no se oía algún ruido del pasillo, y los rayos del sol entraban recién por la ventana de las celdas del lado Este, Lucy, Lisa y las gemelas fueron las últimas en levantarse cada una en su respectiva celda mientras que las mayores también mostraban dificultades para levantarse.

Fue que todas tuvieron en claro que era real, realmente estaban en un reformatorio, habían llorado mucho el día anterior, cabe decir que debido a tanto dolor fugado no tardaron en dormirse, esperando que solo fuera un mal sueño y despertaran para estar en su casa y ver a Lincoln saliendo de su cuarto para darles los buenos días.

Sin embargo, la realidad era otra, estaban ahora en una pesadilla despiertas, una pesadilla que las marcaría para siempre, y con ello, dejar de ser ellas mismas.

Constantemente eran acosadas y golpeadas brutalmente, y cuando eso no pasaba, varias internadas se encargaban de insultarlas o amenazarlas, incluso burlarse de ellas constantemente y en frente de sus caras, su objetivo era hacerlas empezar una pelea, cuando eso pasaba, cualquier otro recluso que fuera testigo, se unía a la pelea sin pensárselo 2 veces, particularmente las mayores eran las más apaleadas, sumado a que algunos guardias no hacían nada y hasta les daban palos o piedras a las demás chicas del reformatorio para descargar su furia con más ira. y en el caso de las menores, les encantaba asustarlas, las desnudaban y las dejaban solas en otros lugares del recinto para que se perdieran y humillarlas, en el caso de las gemelas, las llevaban hasta un lugar alto y ahí se quedaban, las pobres niñas le temían a las alturas, solo podían oír a los demás reírse de ellas desde abajo mientras las abandonaban, se quedaban allí, aferrándose a lo que tuvieran en esos lugares altos, sollozando, hasta que eran devueltas por los guardias con sus demás hermanas.

Lori, Leni y Luna fueron las que más golpizas recibieron, bueno, casi, la que era mayormente acosada era Lynn, no solo por lo que hizo, también habían algunos pocos guardias que se quedaban como animales por su figura, especialmente por su trasero, la pobre chica pasaba casi todo el día hecha un ovillo en su celda o manteniéndose cerca de sus hermanas cuando podía, más bien, todas hacían lo posible para no separarse, de lo contrario, eran presas fáciles para los que querían abusar de ellas, o mayormente de los que querían golpearlas, que en parte estaban compuestos por madres jóvenes, hermanos y varios jóvenes de sus edades y algunos un poco mayores que no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados por las cosas que esas chicas hicieron.

Lori, Leni y Luna eran golpeadas hasta el cansancio, esto se debía a que constantemente estaban evitando que sus hermanas menores recibieran golpizas que pudieran afectarles horriblemente, y ni hablar de los que querían tocarlas tanto a las menores como a ellas, Lori era la que más terminaba y en la enfermería, no le importaba nada más que la vida de sus demás hermanas, Leni también, pues prefería ser ella el saco de boxeo antes que alguna de sus hermanitas acabara peor, Luna tampoco se quedaba atrás, con Lynn, eran las 2 únicas que en una o dos oportunidades iniciaban una pelea de ellas contra todo el reformatorio, y al igual que Lori, siempre acababa en la enfermería toda golpeada. Sobra decir que las 3 acabaron con el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, pero para ellas, era un enorme sacrificio, no iban a permitir que lastimaran a sus hermanas menores, lo hacían más que nada por su hermano, Lincoln.

No querían volver a cometer los mismos errores como con Lincoln, y menos cuando medio mundo quería darles una paliza. Sabían que el jamás habría querido esto.

Lucy era la principal presa de los que querían abusar de algunas de ellas o algo peor, simplemente, una chica gótica como ella y con una belleza natural como la suya, era como un cachorro de la sabana totalmente expuesto a los predadores. La pobre gótica ahora era una chica solitaria no por lo que los de su clase solían serlo, (tristeza, soledad o nihilismo) sino por miedo, estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que era un abuso, y sabiendo que ella podría saber lo que se sentiría si llegara a descuidarse era algo que la aterraba, tanto que a pesar de estar lo más cerca posible de sus hermanas, había quedado muda, ya no hablaba. y eso tenía a las mayores muy preocupadas.

Luan era objeto de burla, a los abusadores no mostraban interés por ella aparentemente, pero era uno de los principales objetivos de las bullys, estaba llena de moretones y su ropaje estaba desgarrado por las golpizas que intentaban darle, en una de esas perdió la mitad de su diente salido izquierdo.

Lisa, siendo la más pequeña, a pesar de su intelecto, declaró no ser inmune a las emociones humanas, a parte de que la mayor parte del día, vivía con miedo, junto a las menores sufría de pesadillas y o solía despertarse a mitad de la noche, por miedo a que llegara una vez en que algunos de las demás reclusas o guardias malintencionados lograra entrar a su habitación y les hicieran Dios sabe que.

Así fueron las cosas _durante 3 meses_. Golpizas, Insultos, acoso, una que otra tocación, acoso, Palizas, amenazas, y más que nada, Golpizas, siendo golpeadas a más no poder hasta que quedar muy marcadas, a mitad de ese periodo, todas y cada una comenzó a vivir con miedo, pues incluso una vez, los guardias _habían traído botargas_ de un Elefante, un Oso, un Lagarto, un Cerdo, una Rata, un Murciélago, 2 de Hamsters y una de un Kanguro, respectivamente para cada Loud para proseguir con la golpiza y de paso, burlarse de ellas, así como restregarles lo que ellas también hicieron, pero más brutal.

1 Mes y medio, y comenzaron las paranoias. Debido al trato recibido, las chicas quedaron muy mal, comenzaron a tener pesadillas y alucinaciones donde seguían siendo golpeadas por el resto de las chicas reclusas, aunque solo eran proyecciones de malos recuerdos, al final siempre acababan gritando, llorando y suplicando piedad, eso las estaba deteriorando poco a poco.

-Buenos días, Alcaide Gomes.-Se presentó un hombre de 37 años de edad, castaño, tes clara, vistiendo una camisa azul con botones con un pantalón café con cinturón.

-Buenos días, Doctor Elías Harman.

-Estoy ahora libre, luego de tratar el caso de mi propio hermano y ayudarlo, y el no fue el único de mis pacientes. Ahora, ¿en que puedo ayudar?

-Bueno, Doctor.-Dijo el alcaide.-En este caso tenemos a hermanas.

-Oh, ya veo.-Respondió.

-Momento, doctor, las chicas no so hermanas.

-Déjeme adivinar, ¿seis?

-Nueve, Doctor.-Reveló.-Nueve hermanas, se apellidan Loud.

-Vaya, bueno, eso es sin duda algo complicado.-Respondió.-Pero puedo manejarlo.

-Eso espero en realidad, Doctor Harman.-Replicó.-Verá, todas y cada una de ellas no están bien, han recibido mucho acoso por parte de las demás reclusas, que están muy molestas con ellas por lo que hicieron a su único hermano.

-Si, leí sus antecedentes.

-Bueno, ahora ellas están muy mal, se han vuelto muy temerosas y susceptibles a paranoias, y por ende, pánico, así que decidimos trasladarlas a celdas en parejas, créame cuando le digo que no fue fácil, hasta nuestros psicólogos sugieren que las trasladen a un hospital psiquiátrico, pero según dicto la condena, tendrían que pasar 5 años en un reformatorio y no se les puede trasladar a menos que algún familiar inicie una orden legal.

-¿Y tienen alguno?

-Sus padres están en prisión, su abuelo materno y la hermana de su madre no están clasificados para ello, y su otro hermano de la madre se hizo cargo de su hijo varón y su hija menor, pero ellos están en Boston, nueva inglaterra.

-Entiendo.-Dijo Elías.-Bueno, me gustaría conocer a mis pacientes, ¿por cual empiezo?

-Si me lo pregunta diría que con las mayores, aunque creo que las gemelas o Lucy, la séptima, o Luan, la cuarta, les vendría bien ver una figura adulta amable, la verdad no lo se.

-Bueno. Iré a verlas.

Elías salió de la oficina del alcaide y fue por el pasillo rumbo a las celdas donde estaban las Louds, estas estaban en una sección aislada del resto, para evitar ataques de los demás reclusos contra ellas.

El doctor pasó viendo cada puerta con el respectivo nombre de cada hermana, según su expediente, las mayores eran Lori y Leni, así que decidió empezar con ellas 2.

Entró a la celda donde estaban Lori y Leni.

Al entrar, las vio, y estaban en un estado deplorable, ambas tenían el cabello pastoso, ojerosas y con el maquillaje y rimel corriendo por sus mejillas. Parecía que hubieran dormido en durante horas, tal vez días. Estaban llenas de heridas y moretones en los brazos, marcas de pisotones en todos lados, piernas y el rostro, hay que añadir también algunas quemaduras.

Las 2 estaban acurrucadas una a la otra, Lori estaba consolando a su hermana mientras acariciaba su cabello. Pero ella también mostraba signos de miedo intenso, se mordía los labios temblorosos suyos y se aferraba a su hermana sin desprenderse en ningún momento.

-Buenas tardes.-Les saludó.

Ambas se sobresaltaron y lo vieron atentamente al doctor, al parecer no se habían percatado de su presencia.

Ambas lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, se mostraban asustadas, pues al parecer algunas de sus heridas era recientes.

-No teman, no les haré daño.-Prometió Elías mientras se acercaba a un lado y ponía sus papeles en un costado, para sentarse al lado de las chicas.

Ambas se arrastraron hacia atrás, Elías no las culpó, seguramente estaban aún traumatizadas por la paliza que debieron haber recibido más las amenazas, insultos y otras cosas. Sus miradas de temor pasaron a una de indiferencia y de desinterés. 3 meses de golpes, insultos, intentos de abuso sexual a varias de ellas, y en el caso de las mayores, dolor extra por intentar evitar que sus hermanas menores no sufrieran daño. Lori, Leni y Luna eran las que más golpes recibían intentando evitar que se lo hicieran al resto. Eran golpeadas hasta que que quedaban muy marcadas.

-¿Son Lori y Leni Loud, Verdad?-Preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

Las 2 asintieron lentamente.

-...si...-susurró Leni en un tono apenas audible.

-Es un honor conocerlas, chicas.-Dijo con ánimo.-Soy el Doctor y Psicólogo Elías Montes Harman, y soy el médico que se hará cargo de ayudarlas a ustedes y a sus hermanas.

No hubo respuesta de parte de ambas, solo rompieron su abrazo y se quedaron sentadas con la cabeza abajo, Leni entonces se abrazó así misma mientras que Lori se agarraba a la cama estando sentada.

-¿Ayudarnos?-Fue la pregunta que Lanzó Lori, secamente.-¿Cuanta ayuda parece que necesitamos?

-Lori...-Decía Leni.

-Ahora no, Leni.-Dijo la rubia para luego voltear a ver al doctor.-Si quiere ayudarnos, mejor que le diga al alcaide que haga algo con las demás chicas de este lugar para que dejen de acosar a nuestras hermanas menores!

Elías estaba sorprendido, no impactado, pero le tomó por sorpresa la respuesta, y eso que era el tercero en tener que atenderlas.

Luego vio que, al voltear al frente de la puerta, a un costado del doctor, la expresión de Lori se tornó de terror.

_(Perspectiva de Lori)_

Nuevamente, esos 2 hombres y 3 mujeres que solían golpearla sin piedad, estaban frente a ella, mirándola con unas expresiones de ira, descontrol e instinto asesino, algunos tenían sonrisas de furia, otros de perversión, y otros, de seriedad, pero con la maldad resaltando de sus ojos.

_-¿Que hay de nuevo, Puta? (sacando un cuchillo y lamiéndolo)_

_-Hoy te vas a morir. (Golpeando su mano con una palanca)_

_-Nadie te va extrañar, (cruje sus dedos) vas a pagar todo lo que le hiciste a tu hermano, Perra._

La rubia comenzó a temblar, su respiración se agitó, sin oír que el doctor o su hermana estaban notando su expresión, Leni supo inmediatamente que nuevamente estaba sufriendo una paranoia.

De nuevo en su alucinación, vio como todos esos tipos gritaban y se le arrojaban encima, comenzando a patearla y golpearla con los objetos que llevaban consigo.

_-muere, Muere, ¡Muere! ¡MUERE!_

_-Eres un asco de hermana! ¡Te vas a morir!_

_-Ja ja ja ja, así es, Retuércerte! ¡Sufre!_

-¡No por favor!-Lloró la rubia.-¡Basta! ¡Basta, Por favor! NO, NO, NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

-Lori!

-NO! ¡NO!

-Lori!

Al parpadear, su alucinación había terminado al oír a su hermana menor.

-NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

-¡LORI! ¡LORI! ¡Detente! ¡Mírame!-Gritó Leni sacudiéndola mientras la sujetaba de sus hombros, además el doctor estaba evitando que intentara golpearla.-Soy yo, Leni.

-Cielos ... nunca me toco ver a una persona empezando a alucinar frente a mis ojos.-Confesó Elías.-Es evidente que necesitan ayuda lo más pronto posible, Lori y Leni Loud.

-Yo también he sufrido de esas alucinaciones.-Dijo entristecida.-Aparecen...ellos...y...lu...luego comienzan a...

No pudo terminar de decirlo cuando comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras consolaba a su hermana mayor, la cual estaba volviendo aún a la realidad.

-¿Pueden decirme algo de las demás?

-Es difícil.-Respondió esta vez Lori.-Solo las vemos cuando salimos, pero creemos que están igual que nosotras, las gemelas están aterrorizadas, nunca las vimos así de asustadas desde que vieron el dedo extra de la tía Ruth.

-Luna y Luan están igual, pero Luna a veces reacciona de forma violenta por el miedo, y Luan...solo se queda acurrucada en posición fetal.

-Mmmmhhh.-Se acarició la barbilla, con una expresión de lástima.-Creo que será mejor que las revise a todas...Al mismo tiempo.

Entonces Elías se paró y tomó sus cosas.

-Iré inmediatamente a ver al alcaide para que las ponga a todas en un mismo lugar para que pueda revisarlas ¿de acuerdo?-Declaró.-No se preocupen, haré lo posible para ayudarlas.

Lori y Leni parpadearon un poco y lo miraron atentamente.

-(Suspiro) Niñas, no se ven bien, y ese estado psicológico en el que están puede ser peligroso para su salud, gracias a dios que se tienen unas a las otras, cualquiera que estuviera solo hubiera sido un caso aún peor, y ni hablar si alguien como yo no llegase a atenderlo urgentemente, Lori, Leni.-Dijo.-Honestamente me gustó conocerlas, no imagino lo mucho que necesitan ayuda, pero no se preocupen, como dije, hablaré con el alcaide para que las vea a todas, y analice que tratamientos pueda darles, ¿esta bien?

Lori y Leni no dijeron nada, solo bajaron la cabeza y se tomaron de la mano, entristecidas, aún sentían el dolor de los golpes y heridas de varios moretones y cicatrices que aún tenían visibles en sus cuerpos, podían sentir como las demás chicas las observaban desde sus celdas, un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos, recordaban muy bien las palizas que aquellas chicas les dieron.

Salió de la celda, dejando que ellas se recostaran en la cama que compartían y luego se echaban a dormir, debido a las pesadillas y paranoias que sufrían particularmente durante las noches, las hermanas Loud dormían poco, sus ojos cansados y llorosos las delataba a las 2 mayores, y a las demás cuando llegue a verlas.

-¡No! ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡NO, NO, NO!

-¡Leni!

-NO!

-LENI!-Le sacudió su hermana, mirándola fijamente.

-¡¿A...Ah?!

-Tranquila, tranquila, estoy aquí, contigo.-Dijo Lori.-lo sé, a mi también me acababa de pasar, todo está bien ahora.

-Lo siento, Lori.-Se disculpó.-no quise asustarte.

-Lo sé...

ya no dijeron más, estaban muy agotadas, tanto física como emocionalmente, aunque aún tenían en mente de como podrían estar las demás, podrían estar igual que ellas, o peor, y eso les preocupaba, ojalá cuando las reúnan cuando Elías comience a tratarlas, aprovechen e intenten interactuar con ellas.

Al medio día, las chicas fueron sacadas de sus celdas, ninguna medio la palabra, solo fueron caminando en silencio mientras eran escoltadas por los guardias, todas estaban en pareja, mientras que las gemelas y Lisa estaban agrupadas de 3. Lori y Leni fueron despertadas, por fortuna para ellas, habían sido despertadas antes de poder tener las pesadillas que recurrentemente tenían.

Llegaron a una sala de estar y les pidieron que se sentaran y esperaran.

cuando dejaron el lugar, el silencio predominó un buen momento, hasta que Leni recordó la plática que tuvieron al conocer al doctor que les atendería, y estando todas reunidas, era una ocasión ideal.

Se puso de pie y se sentó junto a las gemelas.

-Hola, Lola, Hola, Lana.-Les saludo su hermana mayor.-Me alegra poder verlas, nos tenían preocupadas.

-...

-Gracias, Leni.-Dijo Lana. Pues Lola solo estaba abrazando a su gemela. Aún estaban en shock por lo que pasó hace 5 noches atrás.

_(Flashback)_

-¡Suéltenos!

-¡Déjenos, por favor!

-Cállense, mocosas.

-¡No, déjenos, por favor!

-¡Silencio!-Y le jaló más fuerte de sus cabellos con sus manos a ambas.

-¡Basta, Basta, Ayuda!

-¡Silencio, mocosa!-Dijo uno de los guardias que había abierto la celda de las gemelas y luego otros reos las tomaron, le cerró la boca a Lola con su enorme mano.

-Ahora sabrán lo que es estar solas.-Dijo otro maliciosamente.

-¡¿Adonde nos llevan?!-Dijo Lana, asustada.

Los captores subieron las escaleras, recorriendo los 10 pisos hasta llegar a la terraza de la torre del reformatorio, allí las arrojaron contra el suelo.

-Se quedarán allí toda la noche, mocosas.

-Suerte con su miedo a las alturas, estúpidas.

-¡No, no nos dejen aquí!-Gritaron ambas corriendo a la puerta, pero cuando intentaron abrirla, la habían cerrado con llave.

-¡Abran, abran, por favor!

-¡No nos dejen aquí, por favor!

-¡Ahí se quedarán hasta que alguien las encuentre!-Gritó otro de los reos furioso desde el otro lado.-¡Además les estamos haciendo un favor para que superen su miedo a las alturas, pequeñas perras!

-¡No por favor!-Dijo Lana, la cual era la más aterrada por su miedo a las alturas.-¡Ábranos, Ábranos!

-¡No nos dejen aquí por favor! ¡No!-Comenzó a llorar Lola intentando abrir la puerta con su hermana sin éxito alguno.

Sus respiraciones se agitaron, estaba lloviendo y el viento soplaba muy fuerte, las pobres no pudieron hacer más que llorar en silencio, pues nadie las oiría en esa fría noche, se abrazaron intentando combatir el frío, empapadas, sollozantes en la cima de la torre del reformatorio, muertas de miedo en la cima.

-Por favor...-dijo Lana antes de que su voz fuera reemplazada por sollozos.-Aquí no...no...

-...no nos dejen.-Terminó Lola con voz temblorosa. Ella también le tenía terror a las alturas.-No quiero...¡no nos dejen aquí...! por favor...

Pero solo oyeron como se iban.

-No...no, ¡No, por favor, NO!-Gritó Lana empezando a llorar y su respiración tornándose irregular resbalándose por el tejado mojado, aunque tenía al borde unas pequeñas partes que evitarían que cayeran al vacío, no podían no estar aterradas con ello.-¡No nos dejen aquí, ABRAN! ¡ABRAN!

-¡ABRAN!-Grito Lola también llorando y con la respiración irregular.-¡ABRAN POR FAVOR!

-¡ABRAN! ¡ABRAN!-Gritaron al unisono, desesperadas y consumidas por el terror.-¡ABRAN!

Pero nadie acudió, gritaron por un par de minutos, hasta que el miedo y la pena les quitó el habla.

-Por favor...-Dijo Lana en un leve tono, pues estaba casi totalmente vencida por el miedo.-...a-abran...

-Abran...-Gimió Lola con hilo de voz.-...no...por favor...

-Abran...-Gimió Lana, con la cara humedecida.

Y finalmente entre jadeos por el miedo a las alturas, abrazadas, empapadas y entumidas, comenzaron a llorar, intentando no resbalar, estando acurrucadas para intentar conservar calor. Y sabían lo mucho que les aterraba las alturas.

Eso fue a las 3 de la mañana, pasaron otras 2 largas horas cuando las encontraron, las lavaron y atendieron, pero cuando pasaron por los pasillos rumbo a emergencias, y posteriormente a su celda compartida, varios de los demás reclusos desde sus celdas las insultaban y gritaban toda clase de cosas, particularmente de acosadores y acosadoras. Aunque también eran insultadas por otros chicos de la edad de Lucy más o menos al pasar por donde los menores se recluían.

Estaban traumatizadas para entonces.

_(Fin del Flashback)_

Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy fueron las que pudieron oír verlo todo, pero no pudieron hacer nada, pues estaban encerradas, ¿como podrían haber hecho algo? hubieran preferido que les hubieran hecho eso a ellas y no a las gemelas, las pobres ahora estaban traumadas. Y a pesar de haber sido testigos, no estaban menos impactadas que el resto de sus hermanas al oír tal relato.

-Lucy, Lynn.-Dijo Lori acercándose a ellas.

Lynn solo tenía ganas de llorar, igual que Lucy, quien parecía haber quedado muda, ya no hablaba, sufría acoso por parte de varios guardias y unas cuantas reclusas que querían hacerle cosas, estaban enloquecidos por ella, y pensar que todos la llamaban rara, siendo ella la que aparecía y asustaba a las personas, ahora ella era la intimidada, se quedó allí, hecha un ovillo, abrazándose sus piernas para llorar desconsoladamente.

Lynn solo podía lamentarse, su culpa era tan grande que se podía sentir como ella lo expresaba con pocas cosas que ella solía dar, la que una vez fue la más energética y la más fuerte de la familia, ahora estaba emocionalmente destrozada, desolada, angustiada y llena de culpa con nadie podría tener. Por las cosas que le hizo a su hermano, y lo que ahora les estaba pasando al resto de sus hermanas que estaban pagando los platos rotos.

-¿Lynn?-Preguntó Lori al sentarse en medio de las 2 hermanas.

Lynn no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada para que no le vieran, intentando desaparecer, aguantando sus lágrimas que estaban apunto de salir derramadas.

-Lynn...¿que pasó?-Preguntó Lori, con un tono suplicante.-Por favor, si pasó algo, déjame ayudarte, por favor.

-Estuvimos en la cima del lugar...anoche...

Las chicas voltearon a ver a Lola, especialmente Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy y Lana, la princesa había respondido a la mayor en un tono seco.

-Nos sacaron los guardias y otros reos del lugar...-su voz comenzó a temblar, pues sus labios también lo estaban.-...nos arrastraron...nos subieron...y-y n...nos arrojaron al tejado... _snif_...

Luego de eso, las 2 comenzaron a llorar, no fuerte, pero si mucho, la mayor simplemente las abrazó con fuerza, mientras Luna y Luan se miraban.

-Estuvimos ahí...-Agregó Lana, llorando.-desde las 3...y pasaron 2 horas hasta que nos encontraron pero...al volver...¡al volver solo...!

-¡...nos gritaron cosas! Nos querían acuchillar, y hasta querían...!

-Shhh, shhh, lo se, tranquilas.-Dijo Lori abrazándolas, sobra decir que ella también tuvo una experiencia similar respecto al acoso y las amenazas, pero que se lo hicieran a las gemelas y no poder hacer nada, le provocaban ganas de romper en llanto, pero a pesar de también derramar lágrimas, se mantuvo firme, pues sus hermanitas necesitaban consuelo.-Ya pasó, están con nosotras ahora, por favor no lloren, lo se...

-No quiero estar aquí.-Sollozó Lola.

-Quiero ir a casa.-Dijo Lana entre lágrimas.

La culpa de no poder haber hecho nada, por estar encerrada en su celda viendo como se las llevaban, y porque de haber hecho algo no pudiera haber sido mucho porque los reos las superaban en tamaño, fuerza y más que nada en número; acabaron por desmoronarla, no podía sonreír, y menos contar algo para poder animarlas, no pudo más.

-Esto es culpa mía.-Lloró Luan.-Lo vi todo, tenía que haber hecho algo, ¿como permití que esto pasara?

-Luan, no.-Dijo Luna, también lamentándose.-No fue tu culpa, no sabíamos que harían algo así, además...no podríamos haber hecho nada, nos habrían hecho lo mismo o quizás algo peor, y me refiero a todas. Dios, esto es una pesadilla.

_(Flashback)_

Hace 2 semanas, Luna y Luan también habían sufrido agresión por parte de las demás reclusas y un par de guardia.

Las habían sacado a ellas también de sus celdas, a la fuerza, les taparon las bocas para que no gritaran, y se las llevaron a un pasillo aislado.

En el, comenzaron a golpearlas, patearlas y apuñalarlas.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya no más! ¡Paren!-Gritó Luan quien era golpeada principalmente en el rostro.

-Cállate, puta.-Dijo una para luego golpearle en el rostro con la boca sangrante.-¿Te gusta burlarte de los débiles (Golpe)? ¿eh? (golpe) ¡¿Eh?! (Golpe) ¡¿EH?! (Golpe) ¡Pues ahora verás lo que es ser débil, débil te haré yo una vez que acabe contigo! ¡Dientes de ardilla puta!

Y entonces le propinó un golpe tan fuerte en la cara de Luan, que le rompió uno de sus dientes frontales, y el trozo salió volando unos metros.

-¡Luan!

Luna intentó zafarse para ayudar a su hermana pero uno de los guardias le había golpeado en la espalda con un martillo, sonando el hueso de su columna vertebral, haciéndola aullar de dolor.

-¡Luna...AAAHH!-Gritó la comediante luego de recibir un fuerte golpe en las costillas.

-¡¿A que te supo esa, tarada?!

-Ba...basta, por favor...-Dijo Luna, quien se le salieron las lágrimas por el golpe, no sentía su cuerpo, ni sus brazos a duras penas.-Deténganse...

Entonces otra chica le pateó el estómago.

-Aaghh!-Se quejó Luna por el golpe.-Cough! ... cough! ... D-Déjenla!

-Cállate, puta.-Dijo la perpetradora del golpe.-Pagarán por todos sus crímenes, Louds, aquí les haremos vivir el quinto infierno y desearán no haber nacido.

-Esto es solo un poco de lo que ustedes y las zorras de sus hermana.-Le dijo otro al oído de Luan.-en un par de días lo verán venir.

Luego de eso las desnudaron, y luego de un par de golpes más, las dejaron allí, Luan ayudó a su hermana, Luna intentó levantarse, pero no sentía desde su torso hacia abajo, ahí perdió la noción del tiempo, luego de ser encontradas por los otros guardias, las llevaron a la enfermería, Luna tendría que estar en reposo pues se había roto la columna producto del golpe por el martillo. Estuvo en reposo desde entonces, y arriesgaba mucho al defender a sus hermanas. Pero eso poco le importaba, Luna no podía permitir que les hicieran lo mismo a sus hermanas o algo peor.

_(Volviendo al presente)_

-Todavía puedo caminar bien, pero solo duele un poco.

-Por todos los cielos, Luna, te rompieron la columna, ¡pudiste quedar en silla de ruedas!-Dijo Lori.-Suficiente, esos cabrones se las van a ver.

-No lo hagas, hermana.-Dijeron Luna y Luan.

-Eso es lo que quieren, quieren que los golpeemos para que después tengan una excusa para golpearnos.

-Aunque ellos nos dieron también una excusa para golpearlos, sería una estupidez.-Recalcó Lisa, que a pesar de argumentar del mismo modo que en sus apuntes e investigaciones, su tono mostraba temor por lo que pudiera pasar.-Las demás reclusas ... son más grandes que todas nosotras en tamaño físico, fuerza y ni hablar del hecho de que nos superan número, no tendríamos ninguna posibilidad y menos en nuestro estado actual. Hermana mayor, no lo hagas, no...no quiero perderte, te necesitamos.

Con pensar en el panorama y el apunte de Lisa, más de una llegó a sentir pena y rabia, estaban impotentes, las demás reclusas eran demasiadas para ellas siendo solo 9, había varios guardias que colaboraban para lastimarlas, y el hecho de que varias no estaban en óptimas condiciones, solo hacía que se sintieran más impotentes.

No podían hacer nada...aparentemente. Estaban impotentes ante la situación.

-Esto es mi culpa...

Todos voltearon a oírla decir eso.

-¡Esto es mi culpa!-dijo sin contener sus lágrimas.-si hubiera sido una mejor perdedora nada de esto habría pasado! Debería ser solo yo la que debería estar aquí, ustedes no. Deberían estar con Lincoln y con Lily... debería... debería ser solo ya la que debería estar aquí.

-Lynn.-Dijo Luan, triste.-No, esto también fue mi culpa, me pasé de la raya muchas veces con ustedes, especialmente durante los 1 de abril con mis bromas, yo pensaba que era divertido, pero solo les hacía daño...soy un monstruo.

-No.-Dijo Leni.-Hermanas, no se culpen, aquí fuimos todas culpables en algo, pero echarnos la culpa no arreglará nada. ¿Acaso creen que llorar hará que los guardias se compadezcan y nos suelten así como así?.

Leni tenía un buen punto. Por lo cual no pudieron objetar. Aunque...

-¿Pero que quieres que hagamos,sis?-Preguntó Luna.-Todos los días recibimos golpes y amenazas, mírame, me rompieron la espalda.

-Lo se, y a mi me sacaron varios dientes, tengo cortes con cuchillos calentados en todos mis brazos.-Dijo mostrando las quemaduras de los cortes.-y a Lori le hicieron lo mismo.

-Es...es cierto.-Replicó mostrando sus brazos, piernas e incluso rostro, con cortes y moretones, se podía notar al examinarla bien.-Chicas, lo que Leni intenta decir es que...tenemos que resistir.

-¿Por cuanto será eso?-preguntó Luna con molestia.-¿Hasta cuando quieres que aguantemos todo esto?

-Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, haciendo pasar a Elías.

-Niñas, las cámaras lo grabaron todo, vi todo lo que dijeron, pero no se preocupen, nadie más las vio decir su historia o recuerdos.

-¡¿QUE HIZO QUE?!-Gritaron todas al unísono.

-Calma, calma.-Pidió el doctor.-No lo hice con mala intención, pero mi compromiso como doctor es ayudar a mis pacientes, sin embargo, según he visto en su diagnóstico, son muy cerradas al hablar con alguien ajeno a su familia, así que pensé que sería mejor que pudieran hablar con seguridad pero a la vez, demostrar como se sienten en realidad con el fin de atenderlas.

Aún así, las chicas no tuvieron una buena opinión ante lo que hizo su doctor, pero dadas las circunstancias de su estado emocional, quizás hubiera sido la mejor opción.

-Bueno, ahora yendo a su cuadro clínico, pediré que una por una me acompañe a la sala de al lado para que podamos charlar.

Con algo de desconfianza, pero el doctor se veía extrañamente amigable, su mirada y su tono no parecían mostrar malicia o signo de algún tick que reflejara una mentira, así que, aún con un poco de desconfianza, asintieron.

-Muy bien.-Dijo el.-Lori, Leni, como nos vimos poco antes en sus celdas, que vengan ustedes primero, y su hermana Luna también.

Las 3 mayores acataron y acompañaron al doctor yendo detrás suyo.

En la sala, había una mesa con un par de sillas, Lori, Leni y Luna se sentaron en 3 y Elías se sentó frente a ellas.

-Buenas tardes, chicas.-Saludó el doctor y miró a la chica rockera.-y tu debes ser Luna, la tercera hermana mayor, ¿verdad?

-...si...-Musitó tenuemente.-ese es mi nombre.

-Bueno, me presento, soy el Doctor Elías Harman, y seré el que se encargue de su salud tanto física como mental, es un honor conocerlas finalmente.

Ninguna respondió, las 3 solo intentaban desviar la mirada.

-Chicas, miren, lo lamento mucho, lamento haberlas observado, pero según vi en su expediente, se mostraban reacias a decirles sus problemas a sus anteriores doctores, negándose completamente.

-Pues pudo simplemente preguntárnoslo.-Dijo Luna.

-¿Y habrían accedido?

Esa pregunta hizo que Luna no pudiera siquiera empezar a protestar.

-Miren, solo quiero ayudarlas.-Respondió Elías.-Pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dicen lo que les pasa, mucho menos si creen que no la necesitan ¿o si?

En eso, tampoco pudieron objetar, pues realmente la necesitaba, y la estaban pidiendo.

-De verdad agradecemos su ayuda, pero no nos gusta hablar de lo que pasó.

-Lo sé.-Comprendió Elías.-Pero mientras más pronto lo dejan salir, más pronto dejará de afectarlas.

-¿Dejar? Desde hace 3 meses que estamos aquí no hemos sido más que sacos de boxear de las demás chicas!-Dijo Luna enfadada y triste.-mírenos, ¿que tan mal cree que estamos?

-La verdad no puedo imaginármelo.-Dijo Elías calmado, pero algo apenado.-pero como ya dije, ustedes son mis pacientes en este momento, así que es mi deber ayudarlas en todo lo que pueda.

-Pues podría decirle al alcaide que haga que los guardias y las reclusas nos dejen en paz!

-Luna.-Dijo Leni.-Basta, tranquilízate por favor.

-¿Como quieres que esté tranquila?-Dijo con furia mientras sus ojos se podían notar humedad en ellos.-¿sabes lo que es estar siendo atormentada todos los días mientras apenas puedes evitar que lastimen a tu hermana menor? Aún tengo problemas para moverme porque aún no me he recuperado de la fractura de mi columna.

-Lo sé, Luna.-Respondió Lori.-Todos los días, hago eso para evitar que lastimen a mi hermana, y cuando estoy con todas, lo mismo con ustedes, ¿acaso no recuerdas?-Preguntó, entonces Luna recordó las veces que ella se puso en frente de ella para que no la golpearan, no pudo objetar, de nuevo.- _(Suspiro)_ Doctor, esto no es fácil para ninguna de nosotras, ni siquiera para mi siendo la mayor, pero si sirve de algo, _(mira un momento a Luna y luego voltea de nuevo a Elías)_ se lo voy a decir lo que pasó conmigo y con Leni. si estás de acuerdo, hermana.

-Hazlo.-Dijo Leni con una señal de confianza.

_(Flashback)_

_5 Semanas después de la internación._

5 semanas después de la internación de las hermanas Loud en el reformatorio, y ya estaban marcas en todo su cuerpo, las mayores eran las que más sufrían de las golpizas, pero en general, todas estaban siendo golpeadas y amenazadas hasta quedar muy marcadas.

No podían culpar a algunas reclusas, ellas cometieron errores similares a los suyos, algunas entendían incluso que su sola presencia frente a ellos les hacía revivir sus experiencias que día a día se arrepentían.

Pero otros, simplemente eran un montón de basura, aprovechaban cualquier momento simplemente para golpearlas, y algunos hasta abusar de ellas, tanto un puñado de guardias como unas pocas chicas, además se habían fijado principalmente en Leni, Luna, Lynn y Lucy. Pero aún así, todas estaban en peligro de convertirse en víctimas de violación en todo momento, sumado a que todos los reclusos, por raro que parezca, eran todos más grandes en cuanto a tamaño que ellas, las Louds parecían enanas ante cualquiera de los demás reclusos.

Fue que cuando iban al comedor para ir con sus demás hermanas, Lori y Leni fueron interceptadas, les taparon las bocas y luego de golpear a ambas en el estómago, las arrastraron a las bañeras.

-Al fin te puedo poner las manos encima, puta de mierda.-Dijo uno de los reclusos agarrando a Leni.

-Déjenla en paz!...AH!-Gritó Lori, pero luego fue golpeada en la nuca, llevándola al suelo.

-Y nosotros nos vamos a divertir mucho contigo, me gustaste desde el inicio, puta.-Dijo uno de sus captores.-Al fin puedo saborearte. Putita.

-¿Tu? ¡Yo igual quiero! no eres el único que la quiere, Earl.-Dijo una de las mujeres para luego volver a mirar a Lori.-Luego de que termine de probarte, seguirá tu hermana.

-Helga, eres toda una loquilla. Pero es menos de lo que se merecen. Les haremos la vida imposible.

Y entonces, empezaron a manosearlas y rasgándolas en el proceso, sin embargo, no lo hicieron mucho hasta que las llevaron a las bañeras.

Intentaron gritar, pero les agarraron las bocas para que se callaran, intentaron defenderse como pudieron, pero fue inútil.

Una vez en las bañeras, las despojaron de sus ropas que usaban, y las arrojaron contra el suelo resbaladizo, pues hace poco se habían usado.

Uno se acercó a Lori y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciéndole sangrar por la boca para luego agarrarla por el cuello.

-No sabes lo mucho que disfrutaré hacerte esto, Puta.

Entonces comenzó a besarla con su enorme boca a la rubia, quien, asqueada, intentó zafarse, intentando golpearle en donde pudiera, pero fue inútil, entonces cuando empezó a besarla con más fuerza, se podían ver lágrimas salir de los ojos cerrados de la rubia, la cual sentía como si le mordieran justo en la boca.

-¡Dejen en paz a mi hermana!-Gritó Leni quien, a pesar de estar también desnuda, intentó correr para socorrer a su hermana mayor.

-LHHHNHHH!-Gritó Lori tapada de su boca, pues sus acciones les costarían caro delante de los abusadores y abusadoras que las estaban acosando en ese momento.

Pero el piso estaba mojado, y por ende, Leni resbaló y cayó al suelo.

-HA HA HA HA HA HA HA.-Se rieron los demás reclusos, burlándose de su caída.

-¡Lhhnh!-Volvió a decir Lori, esta vez con lágrimas a cántaros mientras que ahora eran 2 tipos que la estaban besando al mismo tiempo, intentando defenderse en vano.-¡NHHH!

La pobre rubia mayor solo podía presenciar como las demás reclusas tomaban a su hermanita de la misma forma que a ella, sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Sin embargo, vio que los 2 hombres miraron hacia el pasillo y salieron huyendo sin ser vistos por lo que sea que venía, para luego oír a alguien exclamar frente a ellas y las chicas que las oprimían.

-¡OIGAN, ¿QUE CREEN QUE HACEN?!

-¡Atención, necesitamos refuerzos en la bañera del lado Sur del establecimiento, Rápido!

Un par de guardias había entrado y llamado a refuerzos, los cuales no tardaron en llegar y reducir a las chicas mientras a la par se hacían cargo de las 2 hermanas Loud, que habían recibido un montón de golpizas y por poco, pasaba a algo mayor en caso de Lori, y sin alejarse mucho de la realidad, también habría seguido Leni.

(Fin del flashback)

-Luego de eso, estuvimos casi por una hora en enfermería, teníamos varios hematomas y moretones, tuvimos suerte de que no tenían objetos afilados como otras veces.-Terminó de narrar para luego llevarse las manos al rostro al recordar tan fatídico recuerdo, y Leni solo la abrazó, teniendo ganas de llorar.

Luna por su parte, estaba impactada, sus ojos estaban humedecidos y sus labios temblorosos, nunca se imaginó a sus hermanas mayores pasar por algo así, y ella quejándose de su propia miseria y la de Luan.

-Lo...Lori...L...Leni...

No aguantó, la castaña rompió en llanto y abrazó con fuerza a sus hermanas mayores. Ambas no dudaron en consolar a su hermana menor.

-Perdón...-se lamentó Luna.-Lo siento mucho...snif...no sabía lo que les pasó, yo no...

-Esa bien, esta bien, hermanita.-Dijo Leni, no menos triste, pero calmada, intentando consolar a su hermanita.-No es tu culpa, no sabías nada.

-Shhh, tranquila, tranquila.-Le consoló Lori.-ya pasó, ya pasó.

-Pero yo...ustedes...yo no...

-Chicas.-Dijo el doctor.-Esta bien, si quieren llorar, háganlo, de verdad necesitan ayuda, ¿por que no dijeron nada antes? podrían haberlo conversado con alguno de los guardias, haberlo notificado.

-Teníamos miedo, doctor.-Dijo Leni.-Hay varios que están involucrados en nuestras golpizas, temíamos que nos fuera peor, además las demás chicas lo sabrían.

-No se preocupen, yo lo notificaré de forma anónima, chicas.

-Espere, no lo haga.-Dijo Lori.

-Chicas, esto tiene que saberse, no se preocupen, como dije, será notificado de forma anónima, además, si hay algún problema, yo estaré allí para apoyarlas, confíen en mi.

-Doctor, nosotras...

-Chicas.-La interrumpió.-No pueden quedarse así, el alcaide debe saber de esto, es lo mejor para ustedes.

Las 3 se miraron, claramente lo que decía su doctor era cierto, aún tenían miedo, pero tampoco podían callar. No podían permitir que sus hermanas corrieran la misma suerte que ellas, o algo peor.

-(Suspiro) e-esta bien...doctor.-Dijo Lori.-Hágalo.

-Muy bien, chicas.-Dijo para luego ver sus papeles que traía consigo.-He anotado todo lo que me han relatado, ahora necesito que regresen a la sala de espera, menos tu Luna mientras llamo a tu hermana para atenderla contigo, ¿esta bien?

-s...s...si.-Dijo Luna, limpiándose la nariz.-Esta bien.

-Ten.-Dijo Elías pasándole una caja con pañuelos.-Aquí hay más por si necesitas.

-Gracias.

Lori y Leni se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación, al salir, se sentaron al lado de las demás, y luego Elías se asomó por la puerta.

-Luan Loud.-Llamó a la ex comediante.-¿Puedes venir? me gustaría charlar con tu hermana Luna, ella te espera aquí, ven con confianza.

La castaña, que estaba abrazando sus piernas se sintió algo desconfiada y desvió la mirada, pues no estaba con ánimos.

-Vamos Luan. Tu hermana te está esperando.

Luan suspiró tristemente y se puso de pie. Entro a la habitación y se sentó junto a su hermana. Para volver a abrazar sus piernas en su asiento.

Elías nuevamente se presentó ante la ex comediante y decidió comenzar.

-Luna, Luan.-Comenzó el Doctor.-Según tengo entendido, a ti te gustaba la música(señala a Luna) y a ti la comedia(señala a Luan) ¿Verdad?

-Si...-Dijo Luna.-Así es.

-Bueno, se que tal vez no tenga derecho a juzgarlas, pero sin duda son muy especiales, se que no están teniendo días gratos aquí, pero como ya sabrán, es mi deber atenderlas, solo quiero ayudarlas.

De imprevisto, se puso de pie y frente al doctor con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Gratos? ¿¡Llama grato estar en prisión!? ¡¿Cree que estamos felices por lo que hicimos!? ¿¡CREE QUE ESTAMOS FELICES POR LAS COSAS QUE HICIMOS A NUESTRO HERMANO!? ¡Claro que no!-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.-¡Y tampoco diría que nuestros días fueron "gratos"! ¡Nos amenazan e insultan todos los días! ¡Nuestros padres están en prisión! ¡Nuestros hermanos se fueron! ¡Los alejaron de nosotras! ¡Y estamos nosotras en un reformatorio donde recibir palizas e intento de violarnos es pan de cada día! ¡Lo único que puedo hacer es que me golpeen a mi para que no golpeen a mis hermanas menores! ¡Y lamentarme día a día por todo lo que he hecho! Créame que más de una vez desearía volver el tiempo atrás si fuera posible, corregir mis errores, ser alguien mejor...ser...

No pudo decir más, volvió a sentarse y se llevó una mano al rostro mientras que con la otra se agarraba de la silla.

-Luan.-Dijo Luna. Consolándola.-Tranquila, no pasa nada, por favor...no llores.

-¿Y que más podemos hacer, Luna?-preguntó desesperanzada.-Estamos atrapadas, todo el mundo nos odia y hasta nos quieren muertas, todo por lo que sucedió en nuestra casa, ¿que clase de personas somos? ¿Que clase de familia somos? ¿Que clase de hermanas somos?

Luna también tenía los ojos muy cristalizados, pero ya había llorado ya, ahora debía ser fuerte por su hermana, eso fue algo que aprendió de Lincoln al verlo ayudar a sus hermanas menores, y algunos casos, a ellas, sus hermanas mayores.

-Luan, tranquila.-Le consoló la mayor de las 2.-lo sé...lo se, a mi también me duele.

-Luna...

-Shhh, hermanita.

-Esto es una pesadilla.-Dijo Luan, sin dejar de llorar.-lo perdimos todo, y todo el mundo parece que solo desea poder vernos a todas muertas por lo que hicimos.

-Lo se, lo se, Luan.-Dijo con la voz quebrada y derramando lágrimas, pero intentando mantenerse tranquila.-pero debemos mantenernos juntas, solas no sobreviviremos aquí.

-Snif...snif...ojalá...ojalá Linky estuviera aquí, ojalá estuviera aquí para salvarnos.-Replicó sin mirar a ningún lado más que a su frente suyo, hay que destacar que su cabeza estaba apuntando al suelo.-El siempre nos unía, nos ayudaba cuando más lo necesitábamos, ojalá pudiera hacer algo, pero se que no podría hacer mucho, pues solo tiene 11 años.

-Yo también desearía que estuviera aquí, el me ayudó a dormir 7 veces cuando llegaba derrotada.-Comentó Luna.

-No se que hacer, Luna.-Dijo la comediante.-No quiero estar aquí, solo quiero ir a casa, quiero estar tranquila, quiero a mi familia.

-Luan...-Dijo Elías, quien decidió romper el silencio para no ser un simple testigo ante tal lastimosa escena.-sé que...se que no te sientes con ánimos para charlar en nada...pero si sirve de algo, es que dejes salir lo que te pasó, según tu versión, ¿se la haz contado a Luna al menos?

Luan negó con la cabeza, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a su hermana.

-¿Luan?

La castaña se separó de su hermana y se acomodó en su asiento con los brazos cruzados, y comenzó a narrar su versión de la historia.

_(Flashback)_

Luego de la golpiza que le rompió la columna a Luna, ser encontradas por los guardias, las llevaron a la enfermería, pero poco antes de eso, las demás reas no habían terminado con Luan.

-¡Luna, No!-Gritó la castaña.

Sin embargo, volvieron a golpearla, la pobre gritaba por ayuda, pero los golpes se incrementaron.

-Cállate, Puta.-Dijo una para luego darle un golpe.-Nadie vendrá, y al igual que tu hermana, recibirás lo que mereces.

-¡Basta, por favor!-suplicó.-¡Ya no más, Déjenme en paz!

-¡Te dejaremos en paz!-Reclamó otra.-¡De la misma forma que ustedes dejaron en paz a su hermano, putas!

Ya le había roto uno de sus dientes frontales en una golpiza anterior, pero esta vez sería peor para la ex comediante Loud.

El más grande de los agresores le dio un golpe con su enorme puño en la mejilla izquierda, y luego la derecha, para luego pisotear su pecho con su pie.

Una vez en el suelo, tomó a Luan del cuello.

-¡AHH...! ¡AGGHHH! ¡GHH!-Se ahogaba Luan debido a que el sujeto le estaba apretando el cuello, llegando a ahorcarla.

Le dio otro par de golpes en el pecho, quitándole el aire del cuerpo.

Luego, tomó a Luan por sus 2 dientes frontales.

Y se los arrancó de raíz como si fuera una mala hierba en un jardín, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Luan cayó al suelo, llevándose las manos a la boca mientras esta sangraba, y luego comenzaron a patearla nuevamente sin piedad.

-Es una lástima (Patada) ya no te podremos decir Dientes de ardilla, malparida (Golpe) pero la buena noticia (Patada) es que eso no impide que siga golpeándote.-Finalizó dándole un pisotón en el estómago quitándole el aire, otra vez.

(Fin del Flashback)

-Me siguieron golpeando, pateando e insultando luego de eso, estuve sangrando gravemente hasta que me atendieron igual que a ti Luna.-Dijo en un tono frío, pero con pena en sus palabras.-estuve cerca de perder los demás dientes frontales por los golpes, y no los separaron de mi sin darme escupitajos en la cara.

Y Luan volvió a hacerse una bola y ocultar su rostro entre sus piernas.

-Luan...

-Si, Lo se, Luna.-Confesó.-Hice mal al no decírtelo, pero no quería preocuparte más, apenas puedo con esto...todo el mundo nos odia por lo que hicimos...perdimos todo...solo nos tenemos a nosotras ahora, pero estoy tan cansada... tan exhausta, y además me arrancaron los dientes frontales que tenía salidos, y todavía me duele la boca.-Terminó sobándose con la mano al labio superior de su boca.

Luna entristeció de nuevo, se sintió como una inútil por no haber podido ayudar a su hermana menor, a ella le rompieron la columna por poco, y a Luan le arrancaron los dientes frontales.

-Hermana, perdón, perdóname por no haberte ayudado.-Dijo entre lágrimas.

-No fue tu culpa, Luna.-Replicó.-Habías perdido la conciencia, no podrías haber hecho nada, no te culpes, por favor.

-Esta bien, chicas.-Dijo Elías.-Como dije, informaré de forma anónima al alcaide acerca de esto. También tendré una charla con cada una de ustedes ¿vale? y luego iré a verlas a todas reunidas en la otra sala y les diré entonces lo que haré ¿de acuerdo?

Luna y Luan asintieron.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Elías.-Luan, si quieres puedes ir a recostarte en el sofá de la otra habitación que aún no han ocupado, y Luna, bueno, puedes acompañarla.

-Si, eso haré.

Las 2 volvieron con las demás y luego Elías procedió.

-Lynn, Lucy.-Llamó a las 2 siguientes.-Les toca, vengan conmigo. no teman.

Las mencionadas no dijeron nada, solo desviaron la mirada.

-Chicas, solo quiero ayudarlas, por favor, confíen en mi.-Dijo Elías.-Las esperaré en la otra sala ¿de acuerdo? no las culparé por lo que...bueno, entiendo que tengan miedo, pero como dije, mi objetivo es ayudarlas.

y regresó a la otra sala, mientras las 2 hermanas del medio se armaban de voluntad para ir, Elías aprovechó y comenzó a escribir en papeles los testimonios de Lori, Leni, Luna y Luan mientras. Luego de hacerlo, escribió lo que recomendaba hacer para ayudarlas.

_Hasta ahora las narraciones de las 4 mayores han sido plenas, y en sus ojos se nota que no es algo grato que quieran recordar, Dios mío, ¿quien pensaría que las internadas de este lugar llegaran a un odio tan caótico contra alguien? o en este caso 9 niñas, y más encima hay varios guardias de seguridad implicados en esto._

_Bueno, ahora mi deber es charlar con todas las chicas, ahora voy con las que quedan, la quinta de las mayores y las 4 menores, al ser más jóvenes... solo espero que no sean tan difíciles, mi único propósito es ayudarlas. Después notificaré estos testimonios de forma anónima al alcaide, no quiero imaginarme de lo que esos guardias son capaces de hacer, alguien tiene que pararles el freno antes de que se llegue a poner peor. Cosa que rezo para que no suceda._

_Elías Harman, 7 de Mayo._

Entonces Elías oyó la puerta abriese, viendo a Lynn y a Lucy entrar. Ambas tomaron asiento y Elías se presentó.

-Buenos días, Lynn y Lucy Loud ¿verdad?

-Si.-Respondió Lynn, sin ánimos.-Yo soy Lynn...

-Ah, y tu serás Lucy, la primera de las menores.

Ella solo asintió.

-Bueno, como sabrán soy su doctor y quien se hará cargo de ayudarlas, mi nombre es Elías Harman, es un placer conocerlas, Niñas.-Se presentó.

-(Suspiro) Usted será el que nos ayude, suerte con eso.-Dijo Lynn, no molesta, más bien, sin ánimos, Lucy volteo a verla con cierta mirada.

-Mmmhh, ¿pasa algo, niñas?

Lucy, como de costumbre, no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros, mientras que Lynn se sentía incómoda, desviando la mirada.

-Chicas.-Dijo Elías.-ya les dije, solo quiero ayudarlas.

-Ayudar...-Dijo Lynn.-¿Como pretende hacerlo?

-Me he enterado de que están sufriendo acoso, físico, psicológico y casi sexual en unas raras ocasiones.-Respondió.-Yo ya hable con sus hermanas mayores, notificaré esto de forma anónima al alcaide, nadie sabrá que fui yo, además, pedí que las llevaran a una parte donde no puedan hacerles daño.

Ambas miraron a Elías.

-Ya se lo dije a sus hermanas mayores.-Respondió.-solo quiero ayudarlas, no por eso soy su doctor en esta estancia suya.

Lynn y Lucy aún no sabían que pensar, pero una decidió responder.

-¿Que es lo que quiere de nosotras?-Preguntó con molestia Lynn.-Estamos viviendo un infierno en este reformatorio, nos golpean todos los días, nos amenazan, intentan matarnos, y mire como nos han dejado, Mire!-Exclamó mostrando los cortes y cicatrices en todo su cuerpo, cabeza, brazos, piernas y rostro.-Y esas son solo las que se pueden ver.

Sin embargo, la expresión de la ex deportista cambió de furia, a tristesa, cubriéndose las manos.

-Esto es mi culpa...-Se lamentó.-Si tan solo hubiéramos respetado su espacio, nada de esto habría pasado, Tal vez Las gemelas y Lisa hayan hecho cosas malas, pero son niñas, aún necesitan aprender, no puede ser que...que estén aquí, sufriendo este infierno como nosotras.

Entonces Lynn sintió como Lucy la rodeaba con sus brazos por su cintura, ella no dijo nada, solamente se limitó a abrazarla, mientras que la gótica dejaba caer tenues lágrimas que hacían escurrir su maquillaje.

-Lucy...-Dijo Lynn al notarla.-Pe...perdón...por favor, perdóname, yo las metí en esto...es mi culpa.

Lucy solo la abrazó más fuerte, intentando consolar a su hermana mayor, era su forma de decir "No fue tu culpa", la gótica también empezó a sollozar.

-Niñas.-Suspiró Elías.-se que están sufriendo, pero como ya les dije, estoy para ayudarlas, ya les dije que hablaré con el alcaide respecto a esto, no pueden seguir así.

Lynn bajó la cabeza, sin dejar de ser consolada por su hermanita.

-No sabe por lo que estamos pasando.

-Pues cuéntenme.-Dijo el doctor.-Díganme, ¿que les pasó? Miren, sus hermanas ya me contaron sus historias, y yo debo ver como puedo tratarlas si me cuentan la suya. por favor, chicas, díganme, no es bueno que se guarden algún mal momento, tienen que decirlo a alguien para dejarlo salir y que no les siga afectando.

Ambas ya conocían el proceso que debía hacerse, debían charlar con su Doctor o especialista para ver con exactitud su problema, y así buscar una solución.

Elías tenía un punto, así que no tuvieron que objetar, era lo mejor que podían hacer, no tenían de otra. Por lo cual, Lynn comenzó a narrar, aunque con nervios por tener que recordar lo que le pasó hace unos días.

_The End (Yume Nikki OST)_

_(Flashback)_

Lynn estaba en un rincón abrazándose las piernas, no sentía merecer ver Lucy, la cual estaba cubierta por la sábana en donde dormía, la habían intentado violar hace poco.

La ex deportista se sentía indescriptiblemente culpable, solo quería llorar a más no poder, en el reformatorio, era ella la que más golpes recibía, pues los ojos de los que no eran acosadores y en general eran algunos padres en el caso de algunos guardias que no hacían doble estándar, madres o incluso hermanas de familia, los que tenían como principal blanco a Lynn, pero a ella poco le importaba los golpes que recibía, ella temía más por sus hermanas, sentía que las arrastró a ello, así que no le importaba dejarse golpear con el fin de evitar que se lo hicieran a las demás, había momentos en que ella ya no aguantaba las burlas, las amenazas y los insultos, pero ella sabía que querían provocarla para tener una excusa para golpearla, así que con el tiempo, tanto ella como sus hermanas, desarrollaron una personalidad tolerante pero resignada, ¿que más podían hacer? era lo que se preguntaba Lynn, solo deseaba que sus hermanas pudieran irse de allí, y que ella se quedara y recibiera todo el castigo que a su juicio se merecía.

_(Mientras tanto)_

-Me sorprende que un chico como tu me pague para divertirme con esas Louds, por esa Lynn bien ardiente y de buen trasero lo haría gratis.

-Ya sabes, ya te di los 50k dólares, infíltrate con tus hombres adentro y has lo que quieran con esas chicas, pero ojalá, las dejen muertas o psicológicamente destruidas ¿oíste?

-Si, como tu digas, _soplivyy_ (Mocoso)-Dijo en ruso.

-Como sea, esperaré tu llamada.

Y colgó el teléfono.

_(Volviendo con Lynn)_

Aún recordaba la vez que trajeron botargas de animales con la respectiva talla de cada hermana, la suya era la de una Rata, los guardias las trajeron a escondidas y luego hacían que los demás reos las obligaran a usarlas para luego apalearlas, para entonces, ya eran encontradas con las botargas totalmente deterioradas, sucias y con rastros de sangrados de cada una de las 9 hermanas Loud. había casos en que incluso les robaban la ropa para que tuvieran que usar las botargas sin más opción, era humillante, supieron lo que pudo haberle pasado a su hermano si los extremos hubieran llegado a lo que ellas estaban enfrentado.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, viendo a varios reas encolerizadas, yendo hacia ella y tomándola de los cabellos. no sin antes que uno de propinara un golpe en su mejilla con cicatrices de golpes.

-Puta.-Dijo el perpetrador del puñetazo.

-Ahora si te va a llegar, maldita zorra de mierda supersticiosa de décima categoría.-Insultó otro.

Arrastraron a Lynn fuera de su celda, pero entonces la deportista pudo ver que la cama de su hermana estaba vacía, seguramente huyó.

-¡Oigan, agarré a la zorrita de negro!-Gritó otra que arrastraba a Lucy.

Más bien no, para el horror de Lynn.

-¡Suéltenla!-Gritó aterrada por su hermanita.-¡Déjenla ir, ella no hizo nada!

-¡Silencio!-Dijo uno de los agresores golpeándole en el estómago.-Tu eres la que culpó a su hermano por una tontería, ahora vas a ver las consecuencias de tus acciones, y no serán hacia ti directamente.

-Cough!-Toció Lynn al recibir el golpe que le quitó el aire.-No...! ...de ... déjenla, ella no tuvo nada que ver.

-No nos importa (Le pisotea el estómago.) además ella si tuvo que ver en sus tonterías tuyas y de tus 2 hermanas mayores.

-Al fin puedo saborear a esta que esta bien buena como las 3 mayores suyas.-Dijo el que agarraba a Lucy lamiendo su mejilla, para luego tirarla al suelo mientras otros más se sumaban para mantenerla sometida y proceder a desvestirle, por fin iban a disfrutar del cuerpo de Lucy, del mismo modo que querían hacerlo con Lori, Leni y Luna. El captor comenzó a besuquearle la boca a la pobre.

Lucy estaba llorando, intentando zafarse a duras penas de sus captores, además de sentir puro asco de aquel beso, además los otros también estaban empezando a besarle el resto del cuerpo también, específicamente el cuello y el pecho luego de subir su blusa.

-¡LUCY, NO!-Gritó horrorizada Lynn.

No podía permitirlo, pateó a uno de los que la sometían, luego golpeó a otro y luego noqueó al último de un cabezazo y corrió a ayudar Lucy.

-¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANA!-Exclamó Lynn, arrojándose contra aquellos pervertidos y reas enfurecidas, no iba a permitir que su hermanita experimentara algo tan horrible a su corta edad, no podía permitirlo.

-¡A ella!-Ordenó uno de los captores, las 2 mujeres se quedaron con el para hacer de las suyas con Lucy, mientras que las otras 2 le plantaron cara a Lynn.

La primera le dio una patada justo en la cara, tirándola al suelo, la otra aprovechó y se arrojó contra ella agarrándole los brazos por las muñecas, pero la deportista le propinó una patada con las 2 piernas en el estómago, quitándoselo de encima, entonces se tiró encima, y le noqueó de un golpe en la cara.

-¿Ahora te haces la ruda, supersticiosa de mierda?-Preguntó su oponente.-Bien, juguemos, puta.

Lynn solo tenía una cosa en mente: Su hermana, a la cual tenía que salvar, debía acabar con el rápidamente.

Le dio una tecleada y la estrelló contra la pared, no lo noqueó, pero sin pensarlo 2 veces, corrió contra los captores de Lucy.

-¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANA!

Lynn dio una patada voladora contra el principal y lo llevó un par de metros atrás, empujó a una de las mujeres, liberando a Lucy, pero la otra la agarró y los otros 2 hombres se estaban recomponiendo, y estaban furiosos.

-Ly ... Lynn ... -Musitó Lucy.

-¡Corre, Lucy!-Pidió su hermana.-¡Sal de aquí, busca a alguien!

Lucy, aún con lágrimas por lo que casi le hacen aquellas personas, aún estaba algo shockeada. abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, Lynn entendió que no quería irse.

-¡Solo hazlo! ¡YA!

Lucy entendió, y al ver a más reclusos llegando, pues el alboroto los atrajo, no tendría oportunidad contra ellos, pero no quería abandonar a su hermana, Lynn por otra parte, no podía permitir que la lastimaran, prefería ser lastimada ella que sus hermanas, sentía que lo merecía, y no podía arrastrar a su hermana ... no esta vez.

-¡Vete, Busca ayuda!

Lucy solo pudo correr, y buscó desesperadamente a un guardia o a alguien que la ayudara, finalmente encontró a 2 de ellos y pidió ayuda.

Para cuando llegaron, los reos ya habían roto varios huesos a Lynn, además de que casi intentaban castrarla, o extirparle los ovarios, los guardias llamaron a refuerzos, y lo que notó Lucy fue que los Guardias, los honestos, no podían explicarse como es que las demás reclusas tenían acceso a armas y otros objetos contundentes, ellos también especularon.

Al final, Lynn fue llevada a emergencias y curaron sus heridas.

_(Fin del Flashback)_

-Aún no se han recuperado totalmente, todavía me duelen.-Finalizó Lynn, entristecida.-Si no fuera por Lucy, no quiero imaginarme lo que podrían haber hecho, ni menos si Lucy hubiera sufrido lo mismo, agradezco que no haya tenido que pasar por eso, no como yo.

Y volvió a bajar la cabeza y derramar lágrimas, mientras que Lucy aún sollozaba sin romper su abrazo con su hermana mayor, era su forma de decirle "Gracias por salvarme, Lynn" además de no dejar de consolarla a pesar de que ella también lo necesitaba.

-Lo siento...-Dijo Lynn.-Lo siento tanto ... Lucy ... Hermanas ... Lincoln ... te extrañamos.

Elías suspiró.

-Chicas, voy a notificarles acerca de estos incidentes al alcaide, recuerden, será de forma anónima.-Dijo.-Ahora, Lynn, debes dejar de culparte, no es bueno que te sigas culpando, hay gente que nunca podrá avanzar por ser incapaz de avanzar, y una de esas razones es por culparse constantemente, eso no es bueno, Lynn, debes comprender, ninguna de tus hermanas te culpa, ellas se sienten tan culpable como tu.

-Mmhh?-Lynn oyó lo que Elías le dijo. Lucy dejó a Lynn para que prestara atención.

-Y Lucy.-Se dirigió a la gótica.-Se que estas asustada, muchos intentaron ... bueno, no lo diré, pero no puedes quedarte callada, menos hacer un voto de silencio. Tienes que decir algo.

Lucy se encogió de hombros y se abrazó las piernas.

-Se que estás asustada, pero no te quedes callada, tus hermanas están para protegerte, y además, como ya dije, haré que el alcaide se entere de esto.

-Lucy, Elías tiene razón.-Dijo Lynn.-No te quedes callada, nos están acosando a todas, no solo a ti, pero tu tampoco puedes quedarte sin decir nada, Lucy, te prometo que no dejaré que te hagan daño, no puedo permitirlo.

La gótica solo dejó escapar un gemido de tristesa y se limpió con su manga.

Suspiró pesadamente, y Lynn solo la abrazó.

-Pero ...-Musitó.-No quiero que las lastimen, ya no quiero tener que soportar esto.

-(Suspiro) Lo sé, Luce, lo se.-Dijo Lynn.-Doctor, ya ... ¿podemos volver con las demás? por favor.

Elías asintió y ambas se pusieron de pie, Lucy abrazó a su hermana, sin que ambas detuvieran sus emisiones leves de lágrimas, y ambas fueron con el resto.

Luego de un pequeño rato, Elías llamó a las gemelas, quienes simplemente acataron la orden, y entraron a la otra habitación.

Ambas se quedaron abrazando sus piernas en sus asientos, sin mirar atentamente al doctor

-Hola, jovencitas.-Se presentó intentando sonar amistoso o alguien confiable.-Soy su doctor y voy a ayudarlas a ustedes y sus hermanas.

-Hola.-Dijeron sin ánimos.

-Bueno, veo que son gemelas, descartando sus vestimentas, serían idénticas.

-Si.-Dijo Lana en un tono deprimido.-Somos gemelas.

-Pero nos gustan cosas distintas.-Dijo Lola del mismo ánimo caído.-o al menos nos gustaba hacer cosas...

-Niñas ... ¿se sienten bien?

Las gemelas solo rodaron los ojos, luego Lola se cubrió el rostro entre sus piernas, mientras que Lana solo los cerró.

-No.-Dijo la mecánica.

-Entiendo.-Respondió.-Niñas, se por lo que están pasando, según los testimonios de sus...

-No sabe por lo que estamos pasando.-Respondió Lana.-No lo sabe.

-Entonces pueden contarme.-Respondió.-Miren, se que no es fácil tener que relatar una mala experiencia, pero es mejor soltarlo, si no se lo dicen a alguien, se van a hacer mucho daño porque eso puede seguir afectándoles. Mi punto es, deben decir lo que les pasa, aunque sea difícil, no es bueno para unas niñas de una edad como la suya.

-Ya lo sabe.-Dijo Lola.-Estuvimos ... más bien nos abandonaron afuera, en el frío, y saben lo mucho que le tememos a las alturas.

-Pero eso ya lo sabía, nos grabó.

Elías suspiró y posó su mano bajo su mentón.

-Chicas, solo quiero ayudarlas.-Respondió con un tono amable y calmado.-Leí su expediente, y aunque lo que hicieron estuvo mal ... no es excusa para que otras personas les hagan lo mismo o algo peor, ¿que diferencia harían en eso, serían diferentes a ustedes? ¿acaso creen que eso es disciplina? ¿hacen justicia, o simplemente buscan venganza los fans? ¿acaso ustedes realmente no querían cambiar su relación con su hermano?

-¡Por supuesto que si!-Dijeron al unísono.

-Lincoln siempre hizo tanto por nosotras.-Exclamó Lola.-y nosotras solo le escupimos, pero luego todo volvió a la normalidad, o al menos lo intentamos.

-Realmente queríamos compensarle a Lincoln todo.-Agregó Lana.-Lori le dijo que ya no lo obligaría a ir a sus citas con su ex novio, prometió llevarlo a donde sea, Leni siempre iba a verlo antes de dormir y le acobijaba, Luna iba a veces también y le cantaba, Luan le daba un pastel para su cumpleaños que era en 4 meses antes de...traernos aquí.

-Lynn le preparaba el desayuno, le decía siempre por favor y gracias, hasta le limpiaba la boca cuando comía.-Agregó Lola.-Lucy siempre tocaba la puerta en vez de asustarlo, Lisa le hizo un bronceador solar y también una crema amarilla para que comiera como un dulce, y nosotras le pedíamos dormir con el después de eso.

Conforme iban relatando, su dolor se hacía cada vez más evidente, intentaron reconstruir y hasta incluso mejorar su relación con su hermano, todas querían hacerlo, Lincoln solo quería olvidar aquellos incidentes, pero no menos que sus hermanas, ellas realmente se sentían horribles, pero al final, Clyde las denunció, y acabaron en un lugar donde las golpizas, insultos, marginación, maltrato, y hasta las tocaciónes eran pan de cada día, ni siquiera las menores estaban a salvo, fue en tan solo días que comenzaron a tener pesadillas y paranoias, conductas a la defensiva por el miedo y la desesperación, por poco varias de ellas estuvieron a punto de ser violadas, pensar en eso, a todas les afectaba mucho.

-¡SOLO QUERÍAMOS ARREGLAR LAS COSAS!-Gritaron con fuerza las gemelas rompiendo en llanto.-¡LINCOLN HIZO TANTO POR TODAS NOSOTRAS Y COMETIMOS LOS PEORES ERRORES DE NUESTRAS VIDAS!

-SOLO QUERÍA PEDIRLE PERDÓN A MI HERMANO.-Lloró Lola.-¡YO REALMENTE QUERÍA ARREGLAR MI RELACIÓN Y DISCULPARME POR SER TAN...POR SER TAN MALA CON EL! ¡PERO TODO SE FUE POR EL DRENAJE!

-AHORA MAMÁ Y PAPÁ ESTÁN EN LA CÁRCEL, LINCOLN Y LILY ESTÁN CON NUESTROS TÍOS EN ANDA A SABER DONDE, Y NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN ESTAMOS EN LA CÁRCEL, NOS GOLPEAN, NOS INSULTAN, Y HASTA INTENTAN TOCARNOS! ¡NO SABE LO HORRIBLE QUE ES PARA NOSOTRAS TODO ESTO!

-¡QUIERO IR A CASA!

-¡QUIERO A MAMÁ!

-¡QUIERO A PAPÁ!

-QUIERO A MI HERMANITA!

-¡QUIERO A MI HERMANO!-Esto último lo gritaron ambas antes de fortalecer su llanto, soltando todo su dolor.

Del oro lado de la habitación, las chicas solo podían lamentarse, sus amigos las abandonaron, ellas los decepcionaron, sus padres se fueron, su hermana menor se había ido, y su único hermano con ella, yéndose con sus tíos a un lugar que ellas no conocían, ellas estaban encerradas cual vil criminales, solo por no saber ser una familia ideal como mínimo, todos los días hasta quedarse dormidas, sufrían de insultos, las golpeaban hasta el cansancio, intentaban violarlas de forma frustrada hasta el momento, las humillaban, las mayores tenían que dejarse golpear con el fin de que los agresores distrajeran su atención y no golpearan a las menores, Lori, Leni y Luna no podían permitir que lastimaran a sus hermanas, Lynn tampoco se quedaba atrás, sentía que era lo que merecía, pero no quería lastimaran a las demás, ellas solo le siguieron el juego, deseaba que ellas salieran y que toda la culpa cayera encima de ella y no en las demás.

Las golpizas eran incluso cuando dormían, las despertaban y las llevaban a un lugar cual sea para golpearlas, humillarlas, meterlas en las botargas que unos guardias trajeron específicamente para ellas, para luego seguir con los golpes.

Las 3 mayores, Lucy y Lynn eran el principal blanco de los pervertidos, las chicas vivían aterradas, las golpeaban en la noche por la negligencia de los guardias (algunos, no todos) durante los meses que estuvieron en ese reformatorio.

Las maltrato fue tal que psicológicamente, el miedo y el estrés causaron que las chicas comenzaran a ponerse paranoicas, tenían pesadillas todas las noches o cada vez que se dormían sin importar el lugar, cuando estaban despiertas, veían versiones demoníacas de sus agresores acosándolas, y haciéndoles dolor en su mente.

Las chicas, comenzaron a lamentarse, era lo único que podían hacer, llorar, esconderse para que no las golpearan, pero ahí el problema eran sus alucinaciones, no sabían si era real o no.

Leni se dejó abrazar por su hermana Lori, no paraba de llorar cubriendo su rostro en el pecho de Lori, Luna y Luan estaban también abrazadas, solo que Luan estaba sobre el regazo de su hermana en posición fetal, y Luna escondía su rostro sobre la cabeza de Luan, Lynn solo pudo llorar sin consuelo, diciendo constantemente "esto es mi culpa" "Yo debería estar aquí, no mis hermanas" Lucy solo se abrazaba mientras lloraba, sin separarse de Lynn, sus espaldas hacían contacto físico mutuo, y Lisa, tampoco podía aguantar, aquella genio que dijo ser inmune a las emociones humanas, ahora era presa del miedo, la desesperación, la angustia y el dolor, lloró, demostrando que su declaración solo era una mentira.

Del otro lado de la puerta, las 2 rubias idénticas y con personalidades opuestas, lloraban a todo pulmón, suplicando que las sacaran de ese horrible lugar, suplicando regresar a casa, ver a su hermano, para que las abrazara, y les dijera que todo iba a estar bien. que cada vez que ellas pelearan, el llegara para reconciliarles, darles una solución, y darles un beso de buenas noches para que no sufrieran de pesadillas.

Elías solo decidió que volvieran con sus hermanas, pues aún le quedaba una hermana que debía atender, pero cuando fue a dejar a las gemelas, vio la escena de las chicas, en los 4 rincones, acurrucadas, llorando, escondiéndose por el miedo, las más pequeñas temblaban, el piso era fresco, pero más que por el frío, temblaban por la cantidad de dolor liberado, cubrían sus rostros desfigurados por las cicatrices de golpes con cuchillos, quemaduras por los mismos y otras armas cortopunsantes, moretones, y marcas de agarre en sus muñecas, sus ropas desgarradas y maltratadas.

Lo que muchos fans deseaban hacer, y en aquel reformatorio se podía ver así a las chicas, el castigo por el que tanto soñaron se reflejó ahora en ellas, acosadas, golpeadas, marcadas, sufriendo de pesadillas y paranoias, su estado mental deteriorado.

Pero ahora que finalmente se vio, ¿por que no sabía bien? ¿por que sentía una mala sensación si finalmente las chicas estaban pagando por sus "crímenes"?

Elías por su parte, solo llamó a Lisa, dejó a las gemelas con sus hermanas que no dudaron en abrazarlas luego de oír todo lo que dijeron ahí, mientras Elías se arrodillaba frente a Lisa, extendiendo su mano.

El miedo en la genio, que por muy inteligente que fuera, al final ... solo tenía 4 años de edad, que se había obligado así misma a crecer, y ahora en ese lugar, nuevamente era obligada a lo mismo, cuando un niño lo único que merece es tener amor, cariño, calor humano, ella se sentía como un monstruo, deseaba buscar una bolsa y ponérsela en el rostro, para que nadie la viera como "la niña genio supersticiosa"

Elías esperó que Lisa aceptara ir, pero ella solo se cubría el rostro de vergüenza, odio así misma, tristesa porque su hermano ya no estaba con ella, el único que aguantó su forma de ser, quien nunca dudó en ayudarla en sus experimentos sin siquiera pensarlo 2 veces antes de hacerlo.

Y ahora, solo lo extrañaba.

Todas deseaban que el infierno se congelara, que alguien fuera a rescatarlas, para poder ir en búsqueda de su hermano, mover vientos y mares como el lo hacía, para poder encontrarlo, pedirle nuevamente perdón, abrazarlo, prometerle ser mejores en adelante, pero ese sueño tardaría años en poder ejecutarse, y más aún, cumplirse.

Lisa, extendió Lentamente su mano al ver la del doctor extendida, el esperó pacientemente a que ella hiciera contacto de manos con el si se puede llamarse así, Elías se quedó tranquilo, viendo que al menos la pequeña genio intentaba hacer un arduo esfuerzo por confiar en el, no la culpaba, debido al constante maltrato, claramente temía a otras personas mayores que no fueran sus hermanas, vivía con miedo junto a ellas, es más, ella también tenía su historia de maltrato en aquel reformatorio, pero nunca se la contó a las demás, se sentía vulnerada, asustada, triste, todas estaban emocionalmente acabadas, físicamente rotas, y espiritualmente, desoladas.

Finalmente, la pequeña mano de Lisa, reposó sobre la de Elías, quien la invitó a seguirla a la otra sala, ella volteó a ver a sus hermanas, tristes, asustadas, acabadas emocionalmente.

Quedando cabizbaja.

-Tranquila.-Dijo Elías, llamando su atención.-Hablaremos y luego podrás estar de nuevo con tus hermanas, lo prometo.

En ese tono amable, Lisa bajó sus dudas, hacía tiempo que nadie les hablaba de esa forma tan gentil.

Finalmente, Lisa fue con el doctor, cerrando la puerta, para que contarle su experiencia. igual que el resto.

Llegó a la otra habitación, Elías le invitó a sentarse, Lisa acató y se sentó frente al doctor.

-Buenos Días Lisa Loud.-Se presentó Elías.-Como ya sabrás...

-Eres nuestro doctor.-Respondió en un tono decaído.-Elías Harman, de 24 años de edad, y respecto a su pregunta ¿que tienen de buenos?

-Bueno, como debes saber, me encargaré de atenderlas, y como habrás visto, me he ocupado de hablar con tus hermanas mayores, y al igual que ellas, es mi deber ayudarte.

-Por si no ha visto nuestro panorama, ¿como desea intentar ayudarnos?

-Si vi su "panorama" pero en estos momentos estoy comenzando a trabajar para poder ayudarlas, pero necesito saber exactamente lo que les sucede a cada una para poder ayudarlas en algo.-Replicó.

-Mis 3 hermanas mayores se rompen la espalda todos los días tratando de protegernos.-Dijo aguantando su llanto, si, sin importar que tan genio fuera, a sus 4 años en un reformatorio, los terribles tratos le habían pasado la cuenta, se sentía traumatizada.-Estamos siendo acosadas, mis 3 hermanas mayores siguientes y yo tenemos pesadillas todas las noches, Lynn solo se lamenta por algo de que fuimos todas culpables en algo, Leni, Luan y las gemelas solo lloran todos los días cuando no nos están golpeando, Lucy no habla, y yo sin mi ciencia no puedo hacer nada al respecto!

Entonces Lisa se cubrió la cara con sus manos, agarrándoselo con la fuerza que su cuerpo de 4 años se lo permitía, pero sin llegar a autolesionarse.

-Me siento tan inútil ...

La genio solo bajó la cabeza mientras ligeras lágrimas emergían, no podía hacer nada ahora para defender a sus hermanas mayores, no tenía sus inventos, sus 4 años no le proveían de una fuerza como para hacer algo. Solo podía ver como sus hermanas eran golpeadas a más no poder mientras estas trataban de esconder a las menores para que no corrieran la misma suerte.

-Tienen razón.-Musitó.-Soy un fracaso científico ...

-Lisa.

-Ojalá nunca hubiera hecho ese protocolo o esa tonta teoría.-Dijo golpeando la mesa.-Ahora estoy sola, no tengo amigos, mi hermano, mi único amigo real y mi hermanita menor se han ido, todos los días intentan golpearme, amenazarme y hasta asesinarme.

Entonces comenzó a llorar, lamentándose por errores que a su edad, no tendría para que lidiar.

-¿Por que tuve que nacer así?-Lloró agarrándose el cabello.-¿¡Por que tuve que ser así!? ¡Yo Pedí ser inteligente! ¡No pedí tener que quedarme sin amigos!

Podría decirse que por fin, hacía acto de presencia la verdadera Lisa. La Lisa que es y que quizás siempre debió ser, una niña de 4 años maltratada, asustada, sola, triste, impotente. Siendo su Doctor su testigo.

-Lisa, tranquila.-Dijo el.

-No me diga que me tranquilice, por favor.-Respondió.-¿No ve los errores que cometí? Mire lo que pasó por mi culpa! Si tan solo no hubiera propuesto y formulado esas tonterías nada de esto habría pasado!

Y regresó al llanto, tanto peso, tanta carga para una niña de 4 años, era demasiado, no importaba que fuera una prodigio, esto la superaba.

-Lisa.-Pidió el Doctor.-¿Que fue lo que te sucedió?

La pequeña genio se limpió el rostro con las mangas y suspiró, levantó la cabeza y miró al doctor, iba a contarle su historia.

(Flashback)

Despertando de otra pesadilla, Lisa se había levantado, estaba empapada de sudor, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, pues en ella, estaba siendo golpeada por las demás reclusas.

Jadeaba a más no poder, lo único que pudo hacer, es hacerse un ovillo en su cama, cubriendo su rostro, implorando a dios por muy retórico que suene para una niña de ciencia como Lisa, pero ella rezaba para poder salir de ese lugar con sus hermanas, y regresar a casa.

Sin embargo, le tomó por sorpresa oír la puerta abrirse, pero de ella entraron prisioneras que, como de costumbre, iban a hacer más infierno a su vida.

-¿Que hay de nuevo, Puta?

Entonces la tomaron de los brazos mientras ella se defendía a duras penas.

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¿Que van a hacerme?

-Nada nuevo, pequeña perra.-Dijo otra.-Ya lo verás en las bañeras.

-¡AYUDA! ¡AYU...! ¡MMHHH! ¡MMMHHH! ¡MMMHHHHH!

No pudo terminar de gritar cuando le taparon la boca varias manos y la tomaron con fuerzas.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!-Dijo otra chica.-Que tu sentencia es inminente, tu única opción es resignarte.

Al llegar a las bañeras, la arrojaron contra el suelo, al estar mojado, se resbaló y se golpeó la nariz.

-HA HA HA HA.-Rieron los reclusos ante aquella caída.

Entonces la tomaron por los brazos y la pusieron contra el suelo y sujetaron sus brazos.

-¿Que están haciendo? ¡Suéltenme!-Dijo Lisa asustada.

-(La golpea en la mejilla con un puño, agrietando sus lentes) ¡Cállate!

El grito de furia de ese tipo enmudeció a Lisa, la pobre estaba aterrorizada, intentaba zafarse como una liebre atrapada en una trampa para cazadores, sin oportunidad de escapar.

Entonces un guardia apareció portando un mazo, la castaña vio como el lo levantó hasta arriba, para luego golpearlo contra el suelo.

Y el sonido de algo romperse se oyó seguido de un grito desgarrador.

(Fin del Flashback)

-Luego de eso me golpearon y quede inconsciente, cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería, y mi mano estaba toda enllecada.-Dijo al recordar como le rompieron la mano izquierda con un mazo.-Por poco pierdo mi mano ... y ... todavía me duele un poco.-Terminó derramando lágrimas y bajando la cabeza.

Le habían roto el hueso la mano, Elías estaba impactado con sus testimonios, por mal que fuera sus acciones, no tenían otros para que repetirlas, en serio, ni que estuviéramos en la edad media o en las cacerías de brujas.

Anotó todos los testimonios de las chicas y los acomodó, pudo notar que Lisa aún tenía vendada su mano, tuvo suerte de que no perderla.

-Puedes volver con tus hermanas, Lisa.-Dijo al notar su tristesa.-Ve, yo después les daré más instrucciones luego, ¿esta bien?

-Si...-Dijo asintiendo.-Gracias Doctor.

Lisa se levantó de su asiento y fue con las demás chicas, se quedó al lado de Leni, que estaba abrazando a las gemelas, Lori también se acercó, para abrazarlas también, luego Luna y Luan, finalmente, Lucy y Lynn, permanecieron abrazadas por un buen momento, todas.

No rompieron el abrazo hasta que la puerta se oyó mover su perilla, fue cuando llegó Elías sosteniendo unos papeles.

-Niñas, tengo todos sus testimonios, se los mostraré personalmente al alcaide.-Dijo el doctor.-Tranquilas, con esto seguro que las llevarán a una parte segura.

-¿Y ahora que?-Preguntó Leni.

-Volverán a sus celdas y esperen mientras voy a notificarle esto al alcaide.-Respondió.-Con suerte, las trasladarán lo más pronto posible.

Luego, los guardias fueron llamados para recogerlas y las dejaron a cada una en sus respectivas celdas.

-¿Crees que sea posible confiar en el, Lori?-Preguntó Leni.

-No lo sé.-Respondió.-Pero es nuestra única oportunidad, solo espero que no sea una trampa.

-Pues a mi no me pareció que mintiera.

-Pero acabas de preguntar si realmente podríamos confiar en el.

-Bueno, es doctor, y ... se mostraba extrañamente amable, ¿no crees, Lori?-Preguntó Leni.-Hace mucho que no nos trataban así.

-Bueno, te doy la razón en ese punto.-Respondió.-Solo espero que no sea una trampa. Tengo miedo de que algo más les pase a ustedes, yo ... (suspiro) yo ya no puedo quedarme allí parada como si nada.

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó Leni.

-He fallado, les fallé a todos.-Respondió con pena.-Se supone que yo era la hermana mayor, debería haber sido la voz de la razón cuando se suponía que debía, no he hecho nada por ustedes, jamás he sido la hermana que ustedes necesitaron y yo ... les fallé.-Se lamentó cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.-¡Fallé, soy un fracaso, porque soy una tonta!

Lori no podía evitar sentirse como la peor persona en el mundo, pensaba, al igual que Lynn, que debería solo ella estar allí, no sus hermanas, después de tantos errores, solo acabaría arrepintiéndose por el resto de su vida, llegando a odiarse a si misma con todas sus fuerzas, deseando volver todo atrás, deshacer todo lo malo y hacer las cosas bien. Leni, por su parte pudo entender perfectamente a su hermana, se sintió igual por haber sido tan tonta, no haber hecho nada, pues al final, era tan culpable como sus hermanas, su crimen fue simplemente no hacer nada, decía que amaba a Lincoln y que daría todo por el.

Pero no hizo nada, y eso le provocaba tristesa y odio así misma.

Leni abrazó a su sollozante hermana mayor, y también se permitió derramar lágrimas.

-Lori, tranquila, lo sé, sé como te sientes.-Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.-Yo también me siento así. Yo también fui una tonta, una estúpida.

-Leni, tu no ...

-No, Lori.-Respondió abrazándola con más fuerza.-Yo también fallé, yo también tengo la culpa de todo esto, si no hubiera sido tan tonta y distraída, nada de esto habría pasado, se supone que yo también soy hermana mayor, pero mi estupidez me hizo hacer omisión. Yo también.

-No!.-Respondió con un tono prominente, pero sollozante.-¡No te culpes de esto, tu no haz hecho nada malo! Yo fui la que te arrastré a esto, yo debería estar aquí, No tu, ¿como pudo pasar esto? ¿porque tuvo que pasar esto? Solo queríamos disculparnos con Lincoln, hicimos cosas por el, intentamos enmendar nuestro error, y entonces esto, ¿Por que Clyde tuvo que hacernos esto? ¿Por que tuvo que incluirte a ti también?

Leni tampoco pudo responder, ella también buscaba una respuesta a aquello, deseando saber por que, por que tuvo que pasarles esto, luego de que incluso Lincoln las hubiera perdonado, y que estas buscaran todas las formas de compensarselo.

Lori y Leni lo llevaban a comprar cómics o lo acobijaban antes de dormir. Le servían el desayuno o dejaban sus cosas para saber como estaba su hermano.

Luna le dedicaba canciones para ver que les parecía, además de también, cantar a veces sola, pero con un tono suave y armonioso.

Luan le permitía poder ausentarse como asistente cuando tenía que asistir a un cumpleaños, además de que no hacía chistes, bueno no muchos, pero generalmente no los hacía con el. Prefería preguntarle si estaba bien o si quería algo.

Lynn aprovechaba de lavar la ropa ella misma de todos, incluso cuando no lo supieran, además de que había abandonado varios de sus equipos, teniendo tiempo para salir a trotar de vez en cuando, además de que no volvió a hacer sus juegos dentro de la casa.

Lucy siempre tocaba la puerta a la habitación de su hermano en vez de aparecerse de la nada, además, le confesó a Lincoln que le dijo a sus padres la verdad del inodoro tapado cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ellos a solas.

Las gemelas dejaron de pelear, aunque se distanciaron, no porque se odiaran, sinó que no querían pelearse más, pues a sus ojos, eran muy estúpido, además de que menos querían tener problemas con Lincoln en medio, pero generalmente le preguntaban si podían dormir con el.

Lisa dejó de experimentar, abandonó varios experimentos suyos, el resultado fue que estuviera casi todo el día sin hacer nada, sumiéndose en la monotonía de seguir una misma rutina, almorzar, ir a la escuela, hacer sus tareas y dormir, nada más. Pero era porque se sentía culpable, no quería volver a lastimar a alguien más por ese sentimiento.

Lincoln le preocupó bastante este comportamiento en sus hermanas, les había pedido que no dejaran de ser ellas, no era necesario, pero casi siempre la respuesta era una negación con la cabeza o justificaciones de querían compensarle todo lo malo que hicieron, de que querían cambiar, ser personas distintas, mejores. El albino concluyó que a pesar de que fueron perdonadas por el, aún debían perdonarse así mismas, solo esperaba que pudieran hacerlo pronto, no le agradaba que hicieran todo por el como si fuera una especie de rey, era incómodo. Cabe destacar que sus padres también se sentían igual, pero comprendieron las razones de su único hijo cuando este les habló del tema, y logro convencerlos de que hicieran algo para que las chicas no fueran tan sumisas, pues como se dijo, le era incómodo.

-A veces ... creo que a veces ocurren cosas, Lori.-Respondió.-Algunas muy feas, pero ... pero Linky siempre decía que no podíamos rendirnos ... tal vez ... (suspiro) no lo sé ...-Terminó con pena.-Tal vez ya era hora de que asumiéramos las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Era muy injusto para el.

¡SLAM!

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe sorprendió a las chicas, entrando entonces reclusas y unos pocos guardias que las tomaron del cabello, y uno, con un palo de metal, noqueó a Leni.

-¡LENI!-Gritó Lori cuando también recibió un golpe en la cabeza, que también la dejó inconsciente.

Lo último que pudo ver, fue que, al mirar al pasillo, las demás también eran arrastradas por otros reclusos.

Al recuperar la conciencia, las chicas despertaron en una sala fría de las bañeras, habían golpeado a Lori contra la pared, a Luna la estaban golpeando con palos mientras ella estaba contra el suelo intentando en vano protegerse. Y a Leni la arrastraba uno con sus 2 hermanas tomándola del cabello.

-¡No, Basta! ¡Suéltenme!

-¡Cállate, puta! No sabes lo mucho que esperábamos para hacer esto.

Fue la respuesta de uno de los captores y comenzaron a golpear a las chicas sin piedad, además de que unos tenían a las gemelas agarrándolas por el cabello estando atadas de manos.

-Basta, déjenos en paz!

-Por favor, deténganse! No les hagan más daño!-Exclamó Lori.

-¡QUE SE CALLEN!-Golpeó a Lori tan fuerte que el sonido resonó en el lugar.

Eran los gritos que se oían de las hermanas suplicando mientras un grupo golpeaba sin piedad a Leni y Lori, un par de hombres y mujeres las sostenía por los brazos y otro par las golpeaba en el estómago a Leni, y a Lori en la cara, en esta última el que la golpeaba estaba encolerizado, propinándole golpes rápidos y frenéticos, gritaba de furia mientras lo hacía, lo que provocaba miedo tanto para la mayor como para el resto de las hermanas, la estaba golpeando hasta que sangró en la boca y el resto de la cara.

Leni también sufría golpes, pero en el estómago, la pobre estaba llorando piedad, también había escupido sangre debido a que hace rato que recibía los golpes, las demás, estaban siendo retenidas contra el suelo por el resto de los reclusos, sobra decir que también querían golpearlas a ellas, pero verlas suplicar por sus 2 hermanas mayores les resultó más satisfactorio.

-Así es como deberían castigarles, Putas.-Dijo uno de los agresores mientras golpeaba a Lori en el rostro sin piedad.-las cosas que hicieron son imperdonables (Golpea en la mejilla a Lori), y no son pocos los que quieren verlas muertas(le vuelve a golpear en la otra mejilla, haciéndola sangrar), pero eso sería muy poco para ustedes (La golpea en el pecho y ella vuelve a escupir a la vez que suelta lágrimas debido a la fuerza del impacto)

La rubia no pudo responder, pues otro sujeto estaba encina suyo y la estaba ahorcando. No podía respirar a duras penas.

Entonces otro par llevó también a Luna, comenzando a apalearla también mientras las 3 mayores intentaban defenderse en vano.

-(Pisotea a Luna en el estómago) excusa de hermana, ¡excusa de rockera!

-Ah ...!-Gimió Luna por la patada. Le dio justo en donde estaban sus costillas.

-¡Déjenla!-Gritó Leni cuando uno de los agresores la agarró del pelo y le tapó la boca, comenzando a suplicar aún con la boca tapada.

-¡No, por favor! ¡No la lastimen!-Suplicó Lori cuando recibió un fuerte puñetazo que le sacó un diente.

-¡Que se callen, Putas!-Gritó el que le había propinado el golpe.

-Basta ... Basta!-Dijo Luna intentando levantarse, pero le fue impedido por 3 que la regresaron contra el suelo.

Lynn trataba hacer algo al respecto, pero estaba contra el suelo junto al resto de las chicas, ella comenzó a sollozar mientras también suplicaba que las dejaran en paz a sus hermanas mayores, ella incluso pedía que la golpearan a ella en su lugar.

Varios más comenzaron a llegar, uno de ellos comenzó a romper el concreto con un mazo que los guardias les habían entregado, los que también querían golpearlas, pero les resultó más placentero ver como los demás descargaban su ira sobre ellas.

El que tenía el maso llamó a unos para que tomaran las rocas del concreto roto para comenzar a apedrear a las Loud.

-AH! AH! ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!-Gritó Luna para proceder a gritar.

-¡Oigan, al fin puedo disfrutar de la gótica, ¿quien está conmigo?!-Gritó un sujeto quien agarró a Lucy de las piernas como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-¡No, Por favor!-Gritó Lucy horrorizada.-¡Suéltenme!

-¡Silencio!-Respondió dándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

-¡DÉJENLA EN PAZ! ¡ES SOLO UNA NIÑA, DEGENERADOS!-Gritó Lori.

-¡Pues ahora será una mujer! Ha ha ha ha.

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡No quiero! ¡Por favor, Déjenme ir! ¡NO!-Gritó entre lágrimas reflejando su expresión y a pesar de su flequillo negro, se podían ver sus ojos llorosos y asustados entre las cicatrices y moretones suyos.

-Así que ya hablas.-Dijo una de las demás chicas internadas.-Esto va a ser épico, ojalá tuviera un teléfono para grabarlo.-se burló mientras junto a otras más, miraban la escena.

Las demás también estaban horrorizadas, la mayoría intentó zafarse para intentar salvar a su hermana, pero eran demasiados, hacer algo les resultó inútil.

-¡No, por favor!-Exclamó Luan.-¡No le hagan daño, por favor, no la lastimen!

-¿¡Como ustedes fueron igual de piadosas con su hermano!? ¡Montón de idiotas perras!-Dijo el que sostenía a Luan para darle un 3 golpes con la izquierda.

-No ... n...no, eso no es verdad.-Dijo Lori, aún golpeada y también con cicatrices de cortes y quemaduras en toda su cara y rostro, derramando lágrimas.-Nosotras de verdad lamentamos todo lo que hicimos ... no pasa ni un solo día en que yo no lo lamente.

-¡Es verdad!-Secundaron las gemelas.

-Yo realmente lamento lo que hice!-Dijo Lana entre lágrimas.-¡¿Como pueden pensar que no lo siento!?

-Yo también.-Dijo Lola, en el mismo estado.-¡se que fui mala, porque era tonta, una estúpida, pero ya no pasa ni un solo día en que no me arrepienta!

Las confesiones de las gemelas hicieron que las demás también pensaran lo mismo, estaba claro que lo sentían, lo lamentaban, se lamentaban todos los días por sus errores que les resultaron caros, lloraban todos los días en sus celdas por lo que estaban pasando, su culpa y arrepentimiento eran imposibles de medirse.

-¡Malcriadas!-Gritó otra que le propinó una patada en el rostro a Lana.

-¡Lana!-Gritó su gemela levantándose, pero recibió otra patada en el pecho, sacándole el aire y derribándole.-¡Uhhg!

-Dicen sus mundanas excusas para sacar provecho de nosotros, malditas putas, eso no les va a servir.

-Solo intentan persuadirnos para volver a salirse con la suya.-Respondió otro.-Ustedes jamás amaron a su familia, mentirosas.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-Gritó Luna.-Nosotras ya no somos así! ¡Nosotras realmente lamentamos todo lo que hemos hehco!

-¡MENTIRA!-Gritó y golpeó a Luna en la mejilla con un martillo.

-AH!-Se quejó la ex-rockera al caer al suelo, boca abajo.

Entonces varios comenzaron a desenfundar cuchillos y armas cortantes, algunas incluso se mostraban rojas porque estaban sobrecalentadas.

-Ahora van a saber el verdadero significado de la palabra "Dolor"

-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!-Gritó Lori cuando una hoja de un cuchillo calentado comenzaba a cortar su mejilla con moretones.

y más aún, cuando varios otros dolores de cortes insoportables se sentían en todo su cuerpo mientras los demás le dibujaban cortes en todo su cuerpo, gritando de dolor.

Entonces la pateó en el estómago y entonces varios más comenzaron a hacer lo mismo con sus armas blancas, sujetaron a las chicas mayores unos, las golpearon un poco más, y luego varios comenzaron a dibujar cortes en sus cuerpos mientras estas gritaban de dolor usando cuchillos ya sea oxidados o calentados.

Leni, Luna y Luan gritaban del dolor mientras sentían cada corte que cortaba y o quemaba su piel, además de que algunos aprovechaban de darles más patadas y puñetazos.

-AAHHH!-Gritó Luan al sentir algo afilado apuñalarla en su cintura y le atravesaba la piel.

Y luego, fue golpeada en la mejilla, haciendo que escupiera sangre.

-Duele, ¿no, puta?-Dijo una de los agresores.-Apuesto que es igual que lo que tu hermano sintió, espera, déjame ayudarte con eso.

-¡AAAAHHH!-Gritaban Leni y Luna, retorciéndose del dolor mientras sentían el metal caliente cortar sus pieles en todo el cuerpo y en la cara.

Lori estaba siendo golpeada a más no poder

Entonces uno de los guardias recibió una llamada de teléfono, su jefe les estaba hablando.

_-¿Las chicas están siendo golpeadas?_

_-Si, Señor._

_-Muy bien, es buen momento, tráiganme a la deportista ahora mismo._

_-¿Pero para que la quiere?_

_-No es de tu incumbencia, pero puedo decirte que me divertiré un rato con esa mocosa, Etot otrod'ye ochen' vkusnyy, me gustó desde el momento que la vi._

-De acuerdo, Sergey.-Dijo y colgó.-(Hace señas a los que sujetaban a Lynn para que se la llevaran)

Cabe destacar que estos 2 tenían más o menos la edad de Leni y Luna.

-¿¡Que hacen?! ¡Suéltenme!-Dijo intimidada mientras era arrastrada.-¿Que me van a hacer?

-Oh, nosotros nada, el jefe quisiera tener un rato "a solas" contigo.

-Si, parece que a pesar de que medio mundo quiere verte muerta a ti más que a ninguna de tus hermanas, al jefe le ha gustado tu cuerpo, zorra.-Dijo la compañera.

-No. ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!-Se defendió Lynn cuando un tercero. Que era un guardia de seguridad. Le pisoteó el estómago. Quitándose aire y unas gotas de sangre.

-¡DEJEN EN PAZ A NUESTRAS HERMANAS!-Gritaron las gemelas, hartas del abuso contra ellas y del que sus hermanas sufrían cuando las defendían, corriendo contra esas personas para atacarlas.

Grave error.

Un par de niñas de 6 años no eran rival contra hombres y mujeres, 17 en total (17 que agredían a las 3 mayores, y otros 7 que retenían al resto), de entre 15 y 23 años (siendo estos últimos guardias), y acabaron ambas debajo del trasero más grande de ahí.

Resumido. Uno de ellos literalmente encima de las niñas, para inmovilizándolas contra el suelo.

-¿A cual de ustedes 2 me cargaré primero?-Dijo tomándolas de sus cabellos.

Varios otros también dejaron a las mayores para ir por las gemelas, algunos de ellos (incluidas 2 mujeres) se desabrocharon los pantalones mientras caminaban, mirando atentamente a las gemelas con miradas lujuriosas.

Las gemelas se asustaron y comenzaron a intentar zafarse desesperadamente.

-¡Aléjense! ¡No se acerquen!-Dijeron.-¡Ayuda! ¡AYUDA!

Las gemelas gritaban ayuda mientras eran sometidas por aquellas persona quienes procedieron a desvestirles.

-¡No! ¡Déjenlas, malditos cerdos!-Gritó Lori intentando defenderse.-¡Son solo unas niñas, malditos!

-¡Pues ahora las haremos mujeres! ¡JA JA JA JA!-Rió uno de los agresores.

-¡Ja ja ja! Así es, Cleetus.-Dijo uno de sus compañeros, quien al igual que las demás chicas presentes, decidió simplemente mirar.-Además, es el mejor castigo que merecen por lo que le hicieron a su hermano, y además tienen buenos cuerpos ustedes, 2 pájaros de un tiro.

-Bien dicho, Chain.-Respondió Cleetus.-Ahora vamos a darle lo que se merecen estas putas. (Cruje sus dedos)

-¡No, por favor!-Gritó Luna.-No lo hagan!

Entonces Cleetus agarró de imprevisto a las gemelas por las piernas y las arrojó contra el suelo.

-¡Basta!

-¡DEJEN EN PAZ A MIS HERMANITAS!-Gritó Luna, harta de tantas humillaciones y agresiones, no iba a permitir que lastimaran a sus hermanas menores por muy debilitada que estuviera por todos los cortes frescos en todo su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, otro sujeto le propinó un puñetazo en la espalda, justo en donde se había fracturado la otra vez la columna vertebral, haciéndola aullar de dolor. Para luego recibir un puñetazo en su cara.

-Tu eres mía, putita.-Dijo otro que se arrojó encima de Luna, y comenzó a besuquearle luego de desvestirle, Luna intentó patear y forcejear mientras sentía el asco de la boca de aquel sujeto sobre la suya.

Entonces comenzar a darles cortes a las gemelas con los cuchillos rojos por el fuego. Haciéndolas gritar de dolor.

-AAAAHHHH! ¡AAAHHHH!-Gritaban con todas sus fuerzas mientras las calientes puntas afiladas, cortaban y quemaban su piel para luego penetrar en su carne.

-¡NOO! ¡LOLA, LANA! ¡DÉJENLAS!

Lori entonces pateo a uno de sus opresores e intentó atacar a los 2 que sometían a las gemelas aún estando muy herida y sangrante, no podía soportar que esto siguiera así, no podía seguir quedándose sin hacer nada.

Pero tampoco pudo hacer algo, pues no era rival para todos ellos, menos estando así de herida, nuevamente su cara fue a parar al suelo, para luego seguir haciéndole cortes en su cuerpo, para luego desvestirla, y seguir cortándola a ella y a sus hermanas, literalmente, con cuchillos y palos.

Mientras tanto, Lynn era llevada por aquel par a otro lado del establecimiento, la deportista seguía intentando defenderse en vano.

-¡No, Suéltenme! ¡SUÉLTENME!

Finalmente fue arrojada al suelo una vez que llegaron a una parte bastante discreta del reformatorio. Por los golpes, Lynn le costaba ponerse de pie, ni siquiera podía mirar al frente, pero oyó los pasos de unos zapatos acercare.

-Pueden irse.-Dijo una voz con acento raro para los oídos de Lynn.-Yo mismo me haré cargo de esta _Suka_ (Zorra).

Lynn se quedó atemorizada al ver a aquel tipo, era bastante grande, además de que mostraba una cara nada amigable, se veía bastante intimidante.

Entonces Lynn sintió como el la agarraba con una fuerza increíble, ni en sus entrenamientos o combates había tenido que lidiar con tanta fuerza, sus dedos se incrustaban en su cuello, llegando a dolerle mientras le costaba tomar aire.

Entonces Sergey acercó la cara de Lynn a la suya, mostrándola una mirada de lujuria mientras que, con la otra mano, acariciaba su cabello.

-Debo reconocer que, hasta yo estaría furioso por lo que tu hiciste.-Respondió el ruso mirando a un lado para luego voltear a verla a los ojos.-Pero aún así, tu belleza es intoxicante, podría venderte como ramera a algún criminal o mafioso de mi talla.

Lynn se asustó, eso le hizo perder el poco valor que le quedaba, entonces vio como el ruso la volvía a mirar fijamente.

-No ... no pienso hacer eso, sería demasiado fácil.-Respondió.-No, tu no serás una zorra más, linda, tu vas a ser mía.

Y entonces la besó con su enorme boca, Lynn además de sentirse asqueada, ya estaba de por si, asustada, demasiado como para pensar como es que alguien como el llegó a ese lugar, pero debió suponer que o había personal que trabajaba con el, o que alguien lo había contratado para ir a ese reformatorio.

Lynn, por fortuna, pudo reaccionar, y darle una patada en la entrepierna, haciendo que la liberara.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate de mi, demente!-Gritó para luego correr hacia los pasillos.

-¡Que no escape!-Llamó a sus hombres para que fueran tras ella.

La ex deportista corrió tan rápido como pudo, intentó perderlos en los pasillos, bajó las escaleras al primer piso, había logrado perder a 2 de ellos, pero aún el último seguía tras ella, entró por la sala del comedor del reformatorio.

Se escondió debajo de una mesa arrinconada, asegurándose de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, pues en ese lugar, los 3 hombres de Sergey se habían reunido luego de perderla de vista.

-¿La encontraron?

-No, se me escapó.

-Mejor dividámonos para acorralarla.

-Bien, pero que sea rápido, antes de que el jefe nos patee el trasero sin fallamos.

-Bien, yo iré por aquí, Reznov por la parte norte, y Juri, por la parte este.

Los 3 se dividieron, y dejaron prontamente el lugar, Lynn, con temor, lentamente fue asomándose, su respiración estaba agitada, sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente como si fuera a salírsele del corazón. Nunca había sido amenazada de aquella forma, y a pesar de las amenazas de abuso de los demás reclusos del lugar, peor eran las de ese tipo, aquella mirada de lujuria, aquella sonrisa, verlo relamerse sus labios al verla, le hacían temblar.

Lynn vio que el lugar estaba vacío, y se permitió respirar, había pasado un buen susto, no bastaba con hacerle cortes en todo su cuerpo y dejarla con aquellas cicatrices, ahora además, había un loco obsesionado con ella, se le revolvía el estómago con solo pensarlo.

Tomó aire mientras gotas de sudor corrían por su demacrada frente, provocadas por los cortes de cuchillos calentados y cuchillos normales, se dejó caer contra una mesa, apoyándose y tomando aire perdido.

Una vez recuperado el aliento, Lynn recordó a sus hermanas, haciéndola ponerse de pie casi al instante.

-¡No! ¡Chicas!-Dijo asustada.-¡No puedo dejarlas! ¡Debo hacer algo! ¡Tengo que ...!

-No tan rápido, preciosa.

Fue la respuesta que recibió cuando una mano le tapó la boca, a la vez que sintió como otra mano la despojaba de sus shorts deportivos, para luego inmovilizarla mientras intentaba desesperadamente zafarse del agarre.

Pudo propinarle una patada en el estómago, así que se dispuso a salir de allí, pero entonces sintió un pinchazo en su cintura, para luego sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a dejar de responderle, y su fuerza comenzó a flaquear.

-No... que ... ¿que me está pasando? ¿qu...?

-Es una pequeña dosis de un relajante junto a un fuerte afrodisíaco, amor.-Respondió mientras se dirigía tranquilamente hacia ella.

-Qu...

-Así no harás nada mientras saboreo cada parte de ti.

Entonces, el ruso tomó a Lynn la comenzó a llevar hacia un lugar cerrado, indefensa y acorralada, Lynn intentó luchar, pero le fue inútil.

-¡No! ¡NO, AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme!-Gritaba por ayuda mientras lágrimas emergían de sus mejillas estando petrificada del miedo.

-Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, pero nos hemos asegurado de que nadie supiera de nosotros. No te servirá de nada.

-NO! ¡Ayud ...!

-Cállate.-Dijo tapándole la boca con su mano.-Mejor vayamos a un lugar donde estemos tranquilos mientras la dosis hace su efecto en ti.

Mientras tanto, Elías estaba dejando sus papeles en su vehículo a las afueras del reformatorio, sin embargo, pudo ver como algunos guardias que vigilaban la entrada, entraron al edificio mientras que por el pasillo se podía ver una luz roja pestañear.

-¿Que es eso?-Se preguntó mientras veía a varios guardias movilizarse, tal vez era algo malo.

Preocupado, también entró yendo a la oficina del alcaide, preguntaría si algo pasó, pero a pesar de eso, tenía un mal presentimiento.


	4. Rita

**_SLAM!_ **

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo sonó en esa parte solitaria de la prisión femenina de Detroit, Michigan, ¿la razón?

Simple.

Una mujer rubia, pasados 40 años al parecer, estaba siendo golpeada por el resto de las reclusas del lugar, en este caso eran un grupo grande, la mayoría eran madres, que al enterarse de los crímenes de aquella mujer, enfurecieron enormemente, algunas la golpeaban cuando podían, a veces la ahorcaban con sus manos, metían su cabeza en el inodoro y la pateaban. Esos azotes solo paraban cuando los guardias intervenían, era su trabajo, aunque ganas les sobraban para no querer hacerlo.

La llevaron de vuelta a su celda, totalmente llena de moretones, y llorando más encima.

Se oye como una de las prisioneras golpea las rejas de su celda con furia frente a Rita, mirando a la madre rubia con una mirada mortal.

-¡Eres un asco, Loud!-Gritó furiosa.-¡Haremos que desees no haber nacido, abusadora de Niños de mierda! ¡PERRA! (Golpea nuevamente la reja).

Las amenazas de aquella mujer eran solamente la punta del iceberg para Rita Loud, era constantemente golpeada a más no poder, de vez en cuando era estrangulada por las más violentas, osea, tomada por el cuello hasta que se le acababa el aire para luego dejarla respirar y seguir golpeándola.

Una vez que todas volvieron a sus celdas, Rita pudo desahogar su pena y llorar, lamentarse de sus errores, de no poder haber sido una buena madre para su familia, en especial para su hijo.

* * *

_-... Voy a escribir sobre un valiente cazador de tesoros de cabello Blanco._

_-¿El señor Finstein?_

_-No, tu, Tontito.-Dijo Para luego abrazar a su hijo._

* * *

Ese recuerdo la desmoronó, ¿por que no pudo actuar como una madre? ¿Como pudo ser tan ignorante con si hijo, su Lincoln, su bebé? Esas preguntas rezonaban constantemente en la cabeza de la mujer, que solo podía resignarse a llorar. Había perdido a sus hijos, Lincoln y Lily ahora vivían con sus tíos, pero si llega a cumplir su condena, probablemente tendría una orden que le tendría prohibido acercarce a el y a su hija.

Y sus hijas estaban en un reformatorio, no quería imaginarse las cosas que podrían estar pasandoles, golpes, marginación y maltrato, ellas la arrastraon a ella y a su marido. Pero no ppdía evitar sentirse culpable por no actuar como una verdadera madre y ponerles límites, y ahora tendrían que asumir las consecuencias..

Una madre que realmente amara a sus hijos les daría mucho amor, pero también tenía que ser firme con sus hijos, aunque le duela hacerlo, pero era para que sus hijos aprendieran, hacerlo porque los ama, toda madre y padre debía estar conciente de ello.

-No supe ser la madre que necesitaban.-Dijo entre lágrimas.-debí haber sido firme con ustedes para que no tuvieran que pasar por esto, niñas.-Agregó ella.-Lincoln ... mi niño ... mi bebé ... por favor, perdóname, perdóname por favor. Si hubiera estado de tu lado, quizás nada de esto habría pasado.

-No haces más que lamentarte, Loud, y ya se vuelve muy repetitivo de tu parte que lo hagas todos los días.-Dijo una mujer castaña, de tez un poco más oscura que la de Rita, pero no al punto de ser morena, de 28 años de edad y con las muñecas tatuadas con enredaderas de plantas. En la celda de al lado de la de Rita.

-¿Que más crees que puedo hacer, Allison?-Respondió.-Acabo de cometer el peor error de toda mi maldita vida y estoy atada de manos como para hacer algo.

-Pues en vez de llorar, mejor ponte de pie y cumple tu condena.-Respondió.-Cuando salga de aquí, yo ya he planificado lo que quiero hacer, lamentarse no traerá de vuelta a quienes amo. Y en tu caso, yo que tu buscaría iniciar mi vida cuando salga y tal vez buscar a mis hijos.

Allison Benson era una mujer viuda, pues su marido fue asesinado por otra mujer que estaba obsesionada con ella, acabó matando al hijo de Allison y ella, en respuesta, la acuchilló varias veces y luego le cortó el cuello. Eso fue hace 5 años para Allison.

La castaña estaba dispuesta a enderezar su vida cuando saliera dentro de otros 5 años más, ppr su amado y su hijo que en paz descancen.

-Esto no es nada fácil para mi.

-Nada lo es, Loud.-Dijo con indiferencia.-La vida no es justa pero tampoco es injusta, si fuera justa, ¿que setido tendría si al tener todo, ya no hay propósito por el que vivir? Y si fuera injusta nada de lo que haríamos serviría de algo. Absolútamente nada.

-Pues para mi ha sido muy injusta la vida, y también para mi hijo.-Dijo Rita.

-Son las propias personas las que hacemos nuestras propias vidas injustas por nuestra propia estupidez, Rita.-Respondio Allison.-Por elegir mal, nos hacemos la vida injusta a nosotros mismos, al final, lo único que es verdaderamente de uno son las deciciones, así funciona el libre albedrío.

La rubia seco sus lágrimas y se sentó en su camilla, mirándo al suelo. De cierto modo, las palabras de su "compañera" le hacían reflexionar y, de cierto modo, darle un poco de fuerza para aguantar, pero tendría que cumplir 10 años de condena por sus acciones.

Rita suspiró y juntó sus manos.

-Si algún día llego a salir ... espero poder hacer las cosas bien.

-(Bufido) Si tu lo dices.-Comentó Allison.-Bueno, mañana tendremos mucho que hacer todas, solo no grites a mitad de la noche por tus pesadillas ¿Quieres?

Dicho esto, Allison se fue a dormir. Dejando a Rita para que pensara un rato. Se acostó mirando al techo, aún con las manos juntas, reflexionando.

Mucha gente que suele ir a prisión, tiende más a pensar como sobrevivir o escapar en el caso de los más desesperados, y muy poco piensan que hacer después en su mayoría, cuando, ya eres libre, tus cadenas se rompieron, ya no estás prisionero/a

¿Y luego que?

Uno sale de prisión y ya es libre, pero casi todos caen en esa incógnita.

Pero Rita tenía muy en claro lo que haría una vez que saliera dentro de 10 años, o antes, pues yacía la posibilidad de que pudiera salir antes por buen comportamiento, eso le daba algo de esperanza a la matriarca Loud.

-Lincoln, hijo, mi pequeño copo de nieve.-Dijo.-Te prometo ... snif ... te prometo ... que una vez que salga de aquí, te buscaré a ti y a tus hermanas, volveremos a ser una familia, haré lo que sea para poder recuperarlos ... te prometo, que cuando sea libre ... actuaré como debí haber actuado antes, no volveré a cometer el mismo error, mi niño, lo prometo, Lincoln ...

(Boston, Nueva Inglaterra)

-Lincoln, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Layton al ver al albino sostener una foto. esa foto, era de su familia, y Lincoln la miraba con tristesa.

Lincoln solo suspiró con tristesa, dejó la foto en un estante de su habitación y abrazó a su hermana bebé. El Pelioscuro entendió lo que su sobrino pasaba: Extrañaba a su familia, aunque varias cosas que hicieron sus familiares era un crimen, denunciarlos no era la solución, hubiera deseado ir junto al abuelo pop-pop, las tías ruth y Shirley, y tener una seria conversación con Lynn loud padre y Rita loud, aunque ya ellos ya habían intentado varias veces buscar una forma de compensarle todo al chico de pelo blanco, sus hermanas no se quedaban atrás, Lincoln les había contado las cosas que hicieron por el con el fin de demostrar lo arrepentidas que estaban y tratando de compensarle todo lo que el dio por su familia.

Sin embargo, gracias a su "mejor amigo", su familia se partió en 3 pedazos, uno, era el y Lily, teniendo que vivir con sus tíos, la otra, eran sus padres, en prisión. Y la última, sus hermanas, atrapadas en un reformatorio en Royal Woods, atrapadas en medio del odio de todo el mundo por lo que hicieron, si, lo que hicieron estuvo mal, ¿pero que malo tenía querer enmendarlo de algún modo? ¿tan malo era querer demostrar que lo sentían y que nunca más harían algo así?

Sea cual fuera la respuesta, gracias a Clyde, no verían a Lincoln durante mucho tiempo, sus padres por 10 años, y sus hermanas estaban en un reformatorio, posiblemente sufriendo maltrato del personal o de los demás reclusos, pues ahí las noticias volaban.

-Tío.-Dijo Lincoln.-Mis hermanas, ellas ... ellas no pueden seguir ahí, ellas ... no están a salvo. Quiero sacarlas de allí.

-Lincoln.-Dijo el hombre poniendo su mano en su hombro.-Estamos en Boston, no es el estado de Michigan.

-Pues llévenme allí, busquemos un abogado o algo, no quiero que le pase algo a mi familia. Las extraño.

-Linc...

No pudo terminar cuando Lincoln bajó la cabeza y se sentó en su cama, se sentía culpable por algo que no hizo el en absoluto.

Layton, Leroy y Madeline hacían lo posible para animarlo, aunque no con mucho éxito, su primo Andrógino también hacía lo posible con el fin de animarlo, y a pesar de que se habían vuelto buenos amigos, Lincoln aún se sentía un poco deprimido y con temor al pensar en sus hermanas, no quería que vivieran un infierno.

-(Suspiro) Te prometo que veremos que podemos hacer.-Dijo poniendo su dedo bajo su mentón para que lo mirara.-Pero no te sientas culpable, no pienses en eso, ya habrá una solución.

-No se si pueda encontrar una.

-Siempre la hay, no por nada eras conocido como "El hombre del plan" ¿verdad?

Lincoln sonrió un poco al oír eso. Subiendo un poco su ánimo.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Salida_ **

* * *

(Sala de seguridad)

-Mierda! se escapó!

-¿Quien se escapó?

-El asesino de las tijeras?

-¿Asesino de las tijeras? ¿que es lo que ocurre aquí?-Preguntó el director del reformatorio.-¿Como es eso de que hay un...?

No pudo terminar la frase cuando un grito se oyó desde afuera de la habitación, los guardias fueron a ver.

Lo que encontraron, fue una habitación bañada en sangre, cadáveres de un par de guardias y algunos reclusos descuartizados, todo hecho por el causante que tenían en frente.

Era rubio, vestido con uniforme escolar, armado con unas grandes tijeras y de rostro deforme, lo habían puesto en una sala de máxima seguridad, pero por la ignorancia de los guardias ante el peligro que representaba que el chico anduviera suelto, solo para ver a las hermanas Loud sufrir, serían los responsables de una masacre.

Había soltado a **Bobby Barrows.**

-¡Carajo!-Gritó uno de los guardias.-Se ha escapado y ha recogido sus tijeras.

-¡Atención! ¡Tenemos a un reo escapado de su celda! ¡Prioridad 1! ¡Bobby Barrows se ha escapado! ¡REPITO! ¡Bobby Barrows ha esca...!

No pudo terminar de alertar a la seguridad cuando un par de tijeras se aparecieron desde las sombras.

Y le decapitaron.

Los otros 2 guardias quedaron en shock al ver aquella ejecución de parte del chico Barrows, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el "asesino de las tijeras" arrojó sus tijeras gigantes contra el segundo guardia, causándole una muerte instantánea.

También había dañado el control de la puerta, cerrándola.

El guardia solo pudo gritar por ayuda, para luego ser asesinado por Bobby Barrows.

* * *

_(De vuelta a las bañeras)_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

El grito desgarrador de las hermanas mayores resonó en el lugar mientras seguían dibujando cortes en sus cuerpos con cuchillos, tanto normales, como calentados por el fuego, el dolor de las quemaduras en sus rostros, brazos.

-¡BASTA!-Gritaba Lori mientras la embestían.-¡BASTA! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡BASTA! ¡ME DUELE!

No la escuchó, solo procedió.

-¡ME DUELE!-Gritó entre lágrimas la rubia mientras el dolor en su parte íntima se hacía insoportable, menos después de que antes de eso, le enterraran un cuchillo calentado por el fuego, en ese mismo lugar.

-Me divertí mucho contigo.-Dijo otro que tomó del pelo a una debilitada Luna, la cual había perdido mucha sangre, además de notables lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lu ... Luna... ¡No...! -Gimió Lori mientras ríos de lágrimas se formaban en sus mejillas.-Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lisa, Leni ... ¡NO! ¡Malditos, desgraciados!

-¡Cállate puta!-Dijo el mismo que la atacó dándole un golpe.-¡Esto es menos de lo que se merecen!

-Solo eran niñas.-Dijo sangrante y con lágrimas.-Lo que le hicieron es irreparable!

-¡Y lo que USTEDES Hicieron a su hermano es Imperdonable!

Entonces le clavó un cuchillo caliente.

-¡Ah ...! ¡AH...!

-¡L... Lori ...! ¡NO!

-Luan, chi... chicas ... perdónenme.-Dijo pálida.-Por favor, perdónenme ... snif ... per...don, les fallé ... les fallé a todos...

Entonces, la rubia cayó inconsciente.

-Lori ...!-Gimió Luan, pero entonces otro le tomó de su cola de caballo por atrás.

-¿Quieres más?-Dijo el mismo que la atacó a ella y volvió a tirársele encima.

Y Luan gritó, nuevamente estaba besándola mientras intentaba aprovecharse de ella, no pudo evitar volver a llorar y suplicar ayuda.

Sin embargo, el tipo que intentó atacarla recibió un golpe con una pala, y entonces, entraron más guardias de seguridad y policías con el.

-Luan.

-Se ...Señor Harman.-Dijo con sus pocas fuerzas.

-Solicito paramédicos.-Dijo uno de los policías que atendía al resto de las hermanas inconscientes, este atendía a Lori.-Rápido, Esta ha perdido mucha sangre.

-¡Rápido, llévense a estos animales! ¡y que alguien se haga cargo de ellas!

-Llamando a una ambulancia.-Avisó uno de los policías.

Los demás guardias ayudaron a los oficiales, mientras las hermanas Loud eran puestas en camillas luego de que los policías y paramédicos que lograron llegar a tiempo, las atendieran para evitar que siguieran perdiendo mucha sangre.

Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta de algo.

-Fueron agredidas sexualmente.-Declaró uno de los paramédicos.-Además de agresiones físicas, también hay detalle que reflejan también agresión sexual, y es muy posible que también muestren agresiones psicológicas.

Elías solo se pasó un paño por su frente, limpiando su sudor.

- _Maldición_.-Pensó.- _Las chicas Louds, lo que me temía, ya abusaron de ellas, no, Lisa, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, las gemelas, Lucy, Lynn ...-_ Entonces salió de sus pensamientos.-¡Espera! ¿Donde está Lynn?

-Se ... se la llevaron.

La respuesta vino de Luan, el castaño corrió y la revisó, había perdido mucha sangre, apenas estaba consiente.

-Tranquila, Luan.-Dijo el doctor.-Todo va a estar bien.

-Lynn, ellos ... la tienen ... no... esta ... en ...

-Aguanta, solo aguanta.-Dijo mientras los paramédicos la atendían y subían a una camilla.-Descuida, las van a ayudar.

-Lynn ... Lynn ...

Elías vio que los policías estaban hablando con el personal del reformatorio y los paramédicos atendiendo al resto de las chicas, entonces aprovechó y entró en los pasillos.

(En una bodega)

Sergey dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción mientras se subía los pantalones, había acabado con Lynn, o bien, acabado de satisfacer sus deseos carnales con ella, completamente airoso y extasiado, además de satisfecho.

-De verdad eres sabrosa, zorra.-Dijo a Lynn. La cual yacía con su camisa deportiva destrozada, con rasguños además de las cicatrices y moretones que ya tenía por los demás reclusos, tenía marcas de agarre en sus muñecas, y un dolor insoportable en la entrepierna y el trasero, su demacrado rostro estaba pálido, con una mirada de horror puro, junto a lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos, Lynn estaba traumatizada.-No sabes lo mucho que te he disfrutado.

No respondió. Solo continuó con un ligero sollozo, estaba muy débil, no solo estaba pálida por tal traumatica experiencia, sino también por haber perdido mucha sangre por la agresión y la paliza que tuvo antes por los reclusos.

-Sabes, voy a extrañar mucho tu cuerpo.-Dijo el ruso.-Es una lástima, por como veo, morirás por lo debilitada que te han dejado, que mal, me gustaste mucho.

-Tu ... eres ... _snif_ ... eres un ... maldito enfermo.-Dijo Lynn entre lágrimas mientras la pérdida de sangre la debilitaba cada vez más.

-Jefe.-Dijo uno de sus hombres.-Llegó la policía, será mejor irnos de aquí.

-De acuerdo, salgan por atrás y nos veremos allí con el resto.

-Entendido.

-Primero, ayúdame con esto.-Pidió mientras tomaba una de las botargas que estaban en ese lugar.-Limpiaremos las huellas para no dejar rastro.

-Muy bien, jefe.

Ambos limpiaron el rastro de su huellas tras ponerse guantes y usar paños negros suyos, luego de eso, metieron a la deportista en la botarga que los reclusos la habían metido anteriormente junto a las demás para continuar con las palizas que les daban hasta entonces, luego de dejarla dentro y en el suelo, ambos rusos se fueron hacia la zona trasera del edificio, una vez salieron, un cuarto los esperaba en una camioneta negra.

-Juri, Koszvin, ¿donde están? diriganse a la parte trasera del edificio, Raikov nos espera, además llegó la policía.

-Recibido, jefe.-Respondió Juri.-Vamos en camino.-Vamonos, Reznov.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo, su amigo no respondió.

-¿Reznov?-Volvió a preguntar.-¡AH, QUE CARAJO!

Allí estaba su compañero, partido en 2 en la cintura y decapitado por lo que parecían ser 2 cortes perfectos, su sangre estaba desparramada por el suelo.

-Jefe, Reznov ha muerto.-Comunicó.

-¿¡QUE!?

-No lo sé, me di vuelta y lo encontré hecho pedazos, no...

No pudo terminar la frase cuando desde las sombras atrás suyo, un par de tijeras gigantes aparecieron y Sergey acabó oyendo un grito desde el otro lado.

-Carajo, perdimos a Juri y a Reznov, larguémonos de aquí, Raikov.-Ordenó.-Espero que el pago que me de ese mocoso haya valido la pena, me costó mucho poder entrar a este lugar.

El chófer asintió y el auto abandonó el lugar.

* * *

(Pasillos)

Elías pasaba por el pasillo intentando buscar a Lynn, siguiendo el camino que le señaló Luan.

-Lynn.-La llamó.-Lynn ¿Donde estás?

No hubo respuesta, el doctor pensó que no podría estar allí, así que decidió avanzar. Lynn debía estar en algún lado.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la sala del comedor, estaba hecho un desastre, como si hubiera habido una pelea, avanzó un par de pasos, pasando por las mesas y sillas tiradas, luego, vio en el suelo, marcas de pasos con un poco de lodo, una pista.

Optó por seguir el rastro, que terminaban en una sala de los conserjes, estaba la puerta semi abierta, al abrirla, estaba oscuro, buscó el interruptor, al sentirlo, lo activó.

La luz reflejó en el suelo frente al doctor, una sucia botarga de rata que mostraba un pequeño charco de sangre, pero no grave.

-Oh, dios mío.

El doctor no dudó y en la parte del cuello visible, tomó presión, al sentirla, suspiró aliviado de que todavía no fuera tarde, así que procedió a quitarle la botarga, pensando de que podría tratarse de quien estaba buscando. Su respuesta al fina, fue un si.

Pero también un no.

Era Lynn, tras quitarle la cabeza de la botarga, procedió a quitarle el resto, estaba cubierta de cicatrices, igual que el resto de sus hermanas, su cara estaba demacrada de cortes y cicatrices como el resto, estaba pálida por la pérdida de sangre.

Menos mal que había traído vendas como precaución, vendó las partes heridas para evitar su pérdida de sangre, una vez detuvo el derrame, pudo verla a detalle, mostraba además marcas en las muñecas, y sangre en su entrepierna, efectivamente, había sido violada, Elías quedó impactado, "Dios mío, esto es inhumano" pensó el doctor, y al verla con más reojo, pudo darse cuenta de su cabello.

Ya no era castaño, era blanco, inexplicablemente, se había vuelto blanco, como la nieve.

Esto no lo entendía, ¿como se tornó así su cabello? se cual fuera la respuesta, entendió que no podía perder más tiempo, así que tomó a Lynn en sus brazos, y la llevó con las demás.

Tuvo que ir por otro pasillo para reunirse con los oficiales, pues ese que tomó, apuntaba directamente a la entrada del reformatorio, finalmente, llegó a encontrarse con un oficial, pero en frente de una macabra escena.

Las celdas de varios reclusos estaban abiertas, con sus cuerpos destripados.

-Por dios, ¿que ha pasado, oficial?

-No lo sé, pero ya he notificado al comisario de que tenemos una escena del crimen.-Respondió.-Parece que tenemos a un asesino en serie que ...

No pudo terminar la frase cuando, nuevamente, las 2 tijeras gigantes salieron nuevamente de las sombras, y lo decapitaron, fue entonces que Elías se topó cara a cara con el responsable.

Un chico de tal vez la edad de Lynn, que yacía en los brazos de Elías, vestido con uniforme escolar, rubio, piel gris y con un rostro aterrador, sosteniendo aquellas tijeras gigantes.

Barrows estuvo a punto de decapitar también a Elías, pero este, pudo reaccionar inmediatamente y esquivar el golpe del asesino rubio, y empezó a correr mientras el sonido de las tijeras abriéndose y cerrándose se oían atrás de el, pues Bobby Barrows comenzó a perseguirlo a el y a la Castaña vuelta peliblanca inconsciente en sus brazos.

Elías corría tan rápido como sus piernas y el peso de la chica de 13 años que sostenía se lo permitían, pero el asesino de las tijeras estaba pisándole los talones.

Llegó a una puerta al final del pasillo, la pateó y logró cerrarla a tiempo y sellarla con un palo.

-Maldición.-Dijo tras recuperarse del shock y tomar algo de aire, pero entonces, ¡CRASH! Bobby Barrows rompió uno de los vidrios de la puerta y luego enterró sus tijeras en esta.-¡Con un demonio!

Siguió corriendo con Lynn en sus brazos, aún pálida por la pérdida de sangre, además de que su cabello, como ya se había mencionado, se había vuelto blanco inexplicablemente.

Logró ver la salida, corrió a por los demás oficiales, saliendo a la entrada de una patada.

-¡ALTO, NO SE MUEVA!-Dijo un policía mientras el y otros 3 lo apuntaban al doctor con Lynn en sus brazos.

-Esperen.-Pidió.-Vengo a llevar a la chica con las demás, soy doctor y estuve con ellas.

-Es es cierto, bajen las armas.-Dijo un quinto oficial, que era uno de los que estuvo con el cuando atendieron a las chicas y detuvieron a los agresores.-¿Que está haciendo, Dr Harman?

-Esta chica es hermana de las que atendimos, la separaron de sus hermanas durante la agresión, así que fui a buscarla y.

-¡Al suelo!

El gritó y los policías apuntando nuevamente, lo hicieron reaccionar, otra vez, obedeció y rodó a un lado con Lynn, protegiendo su cabeza.

Pudiendo presenciar que Bobby barrows estaba atrás suyo, para luego ser abatido por los oficiales. por poco, y lo hubiera decapitado.

Entonces el y Lynn fueron atendidos por los demás, la deportista fue llevada por los paramédicos con el resto de sus hermanas, Elías pudo ir a verlas luego de que confirmaran que no sufrió ningún daño el doctor, al llegar, quedó desconcertado.

-¿Que les ha pasado a las chicas?-Preguntó al verlas en diversas camillas reunidas con unas cuantas ambulancias atrás suyo, todas, al igual que Lynn, _ahora tenían el cabello blanco_.

Pero igualmente demacradas, pálidas por la pérdida de sangre producto del abuso sexual y la golpiza, también por los cortes, e inconscientes.

-No sabemos.-Dijo un paramédico.-Cuando volvimos a verlas, estaban así, su cabello se volvió blanco.

_**Continuará...** _

_**Nota: Bobby Barrows es el villano principal del juego de horror y "Click and Point" de Capcom "Clock Tower" derechos reservados.** _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rotas** _

* * *

-No es posible dejarlas aquí, mírelas.-Reclamó.-Están traumatizadas, se supone que lugares como estos son para que la gente aprenda a comportarse, no para que estén peor de lo que ya están.

-Ciertamente hemos visto negligencia de parte de varios miembros del personal, señor Harman.-Dijo el Director.-Esto es muy vergonzoso para nuestro establecimiento, así que hemos solicitado una orden para trasladar a las señoritas Loud a un centro Psiquiátrico fuera del estado para que estén mejor, además solicité que estuvieran juntas en una habitación.

-Menos mal, cualquiera de aquí con algo de sentido común ya lo habría denunciado.

-De verdad, estamos muy apenados, Elías, no pensamos que algunos de nuestros empleados hayan permitido y además incitado agresiones y abuso contra las hermanas Loud.

-Yo pedí también un traslado a donde ellas serán internadas.-Replicó Elías.-Soy con quien han estado más en relación las chicas, ellas confían en mi más que nadie, se lo debo a ellas.

-Será lo mejor.

Entonces el doctor dejó al Director y caminó afuera, donde estaban las ambulancias atendiendo a las chicas Loud, las mayores recién estaban recuperando la conciencia. La policía había acordonado el lugar junto a la seguridad del establecimiento que no había atentado nunca en contra de las chicas, llevándose a los pacientes responsables a un lugar donde no volverían a cometer más atrocidades, y los empleados que estuvieron implicados, serían prontamente re ubicados.

Una imagen dolorosa, las pobres estaban marcadas, tanto física como mentalmente, moretones, rasguños, uno que otro golpe, algunas con dientes rotos y con las marcas de agarres en sus muñecas, estos últimos, característicos en una persona atacada, además de que todas sentían un fuerte dolor en sus partes íntimas y trasero; varias de ellas tiritaban, no por el frío, sino por lo acontecido, las 3 mayores estaban apunto de llorar, mientras que Luan y Lynn sollozaban, las menores estaban inconscientes, apenas podían moverse, soportar el peso de hast personas encima, sumado a los golpes y además que varios intentaron romperles los huesos mientras abusaban de ellas, las dejaron incapaces de moverse, y habían perdido mucha sangre por los cortes que algunas habían recibido.

Todas estaban en camillas, atadas y tapadas con mantas para ocultar sus heridas vendadas de sus cuerpos profanados, y en los rostros de las mayores solo había dibujado horror, miedo, tristesa, y más que nada, Pena.

Mostraban también aún moretones, cicatrices y marcas de quemaduras con objetos contundentes que claramente habían sido calentados antes de fueran utilizados. Pero cabe destacar que a todas se les había decolorado el cabello, desde que quedaron internadas, por alguna razón, sus cabellos Rubio, Castaño y Negro, con el paso de los días en el reformatorio, comenzaron a tornarse blancos paulatinamente.

Y al despertar, todas tenían el cabello blanco, blanco como su hermano, Lincoln.

-¡No, No, Por favor no! ¡NO!-Comenzó a gritar Luna, cuando Elias prontamente fue a ella y la consoló.

-Luna, por favor, mantén la calma.-Pidió el.-Ya pasó, nadie más va a lastimarlas.

-Se...Señor Harman.-Decía Leni entre lágrimas, con los ojos rojos e hincados.-Por favor, y...yo ya no quiero más ... snif ... quiero ir a casa, no quiero estar aquí.-Entonces fue dejada al lado de su hermana Lori, quien estaba igual, esta, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, abrazó a su hermanita, consolándola.

-Quiero ir a casa ...-Dijo Lori, temblando mientras abrazaba a su hermana, ella también estaba traumatizada por la paliza que recibió.

-Yo también...

-¡NO, POR FAVOR!-Gritaba Luan bajo absoluto terror, aún aterrada mientras los doctores intentaban atenderla.-¡NO ME HAGAN DAÑO! ¡NO ME TOQUEN! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

-Luna, Luan, tranquilas.-Tranquilizó Elias al acercarse a ella.-Todo esta bien, ya pasó.

-¿Qu...? ¿que...? ¿donde estoy? ¡Chicas! ¿Que pasó? ¡¿Donde están?! ¡¿Donde están mis hermanas?!

-Están allí.-Señaló al frente suyo uno de los paramédicos.-Las llevarán al hospital para atenderlas.

-Y ... y Lynn?-preguntó para luego ver a la mencionada a su lado en su camilla.-Lynn!-Exclamó para luego abrazarla.

-Luna, Luan ... -Dijo limpiándose la nariz, estando recostada, llorando por el abuso sexual que recibió.-Esto es mi culpa ... snif ... por favor, perdónenme.

-No!, no digas eso.-Pidió su hermana, quien también estaba con la voz quebrada.-no fue culpa de nadie ... esos malditos nos hicieron esto.

Las 3 fueron llevadas dentro de la ambulancia, una vez dentro, ambas fueron atendidas, aunque pudieron ver además hacia afuera como sus demás hermanas también eran puestas en otras ambulancias en parejas igual que ellas.

-¿que pasará con nosotras? ¿que harán con nuestras hermanas?

-Las llevaremos a un lugar donde reciban atención médica, luego de eso, serán internadas en un centro de Rehabilitación psiquiátrico de Kalispell, en Montana.

Luna aún estaba afectada, lo mismo Luan, por lo cual la antigua comediante dejó caer su cabeza en el regazo de su hermana, esta por su parte, solo bajó la mirada, además de que aún estaba tiritando por esa experiencia.

-Iré a ver a las demás.

-Espere, por favor, no se vaya.

-Tranquilas, volveré.

Elías fue a la ambulancia donde estaban las 2 mayores, en ellas, estaban Lori y Leni, la primera no paraba de llorar desconsoladamente, mientras que la otra, todavía estaba recostada, aparentemente aún inconsciente. Aunque primero decidió hablar con alguno de los detectives.

-¿Que pasará con ellas?

-Debido a que sus padres están en prisión, su tía y su abuelo no pueden hacerse cargo de ellas, y el otro matrimonio Loud está en Nueva Inglaterra, serán enviadas a un hospital psiquiátrico en Kalispell, Montana, recibirán apoyo psiquiátrico con el fin de evitar algún trauma a su edad. Señor Harman, usted concluyó con su trabajo.

-Tienen que estar bromeando.-Respondió.-solo mírenlas, ya están traumatizadas, y yo soy el único con el que suelen tener confianza, ahora mismo soy el único que podría evitar posibles traumas posteriores, por no decir peores.

-Señor Harman, debe entender que estar dentro del reformatorio en medio de negligencias que pasaron por sus narices pueden hacerlo a usted también responsable.

-Pues tengo suerte de no presentar antecedentes y que no existan pruebas que me relacionen con el abuso sexual de las hermanas Loud; Además.-Dijo sacando un papel.-Yo vivo en Kalispell, con mis 2 hermanos menores, después veré si puedo ver si puedo volver a atenderlas, si alguien de aquí las conoce tan bien en este momento, ese soy yo.

-Esta bien.-Dijo un detective.-Si usted lo decide así. no nos opondremos.

Las chicas fueron puestas en sus respectivas ambulancias, Elías por su parte decidió acompañar a Lisa, pues era la única que no tenía pareja, y a sus 4 años con una experiencia así de traumática, necesitaba a alguien que la consolara al despertar.

Y a unos kilómetros rumbo al hospital, Lisa despertó.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO MÁS! ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡LINCOLN! ¡HERMANAS!-Gritó Lisa con la respiración agitada y tiritando. Los paramédicos la sujetaron para que no se hiciera daño. Y no fue muy difícil.

-Señorita Loud, por favor, calmes...

-¡DÉJENME, BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡NO MÁS! ¡NO! ¡NO ME TOQUEN!

-Lisa!-Exclamó Elías.-por favor, tranquila, ya paso. Ya pasó.

La pequeña agitó un poco su cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces, entonces entendió que estaba en una ambulancia.

-Señor Harman...

-Descuida, Lisa.-Prometió el castaño.-Pronto llegarán al hospital y recibirán ayuda, resistan un poco.

-Mis ... ¿Donde están mis hermanas?-Preguntó aguantando las ganas de seguir llorando.-Quiero verlas. Quiero ver a mis hermanas.

-Esta bien.-Replicó.-No te preocupes, irán al hospital, recibirán ayuda y podrás ver a tus hermanas, lo prometo.

Mientras en la otra ambulancia, Lori estaba siendo atendida por los paramédicos, había perdido mucha sangre, estaba pálida producto de ello. Leni por su parte empezaba a recuperar la conciencia y comenzó a desesperarse, pues también estaba sufriendo paranoias. Veía a los que la atacaron frente a ella pero cubiertos en un halo negro, con ojos blancos en sus oscuras pieles, acercándose a ella.

_-¿Que hay de nuevo, puta?_

_-Hoy te mueres, perra._

_-Me divertiré con tu cuerpo sin vida._

-¡No, Aléjense! ¡Déjenme! ¡Basta!

-Señorita, cálmense por favor.

-¡PARA! ¡BASTA! ¡NO MÁS! ¡NO! ¡NO!

-Leni.

Lori. Aún débil por la falta de sangre en su sistema, fue al lado de su hermanita, al oír su voz, las sombras se fueron, y pudo ver a su hermana para ver a su alrededor.

Estaban en una ambulancia.

La rubia ahora de pelo blanco solo lloró y abrazó a Lori, quien tampoco podía contener las lágrimas, sus ropas estaban desgastadas, los shorts de Lori, la parte inferior de la blusa de Leni, así como la ropa interior de ambas estaban hechas trizas, estaba llenas de moretones aún sobre las cicatrices de todo el cuerpo, además de un dolor insoportable en sus intimidades y en el trasero.

-Por que...-dijo Lori, destrozada.-De todas mis hermanas, ¿Por que Leni? ¿Por que las gemelas? ¿Por que?

Y su llanto se armonizó con el de Leni. Pero notó el cabello emblanquecido de su hermana.

-Lori ... ¿Cuando ... cuando te teñiste el cabello del color de Linky?-Preguntó.

-No me lo teñí, cuando desperté, tenía el cabello blanco.-Respondió.-Tu también lo tienes.

Leni se miró en un espejo y efectivamente, ambas tenían el cabello blanco. Igual que se hermano.

Igual que Lincoln.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, y comenzó a pensar en el.

-Ojalá Linky estuviera aquí.-Comentó.-El sabría que hacer.

-Tienes razón, Leni.-Respondió Lori, también triste.-Sin el, Literalmente ... estamos perdidas...

En otra ambulancia. Estaban Lynn y Lucy. La primera estaba llorando a más no poder, ese ruso le había destrozado el trasero y roto las piernas, pero más que por eso, lloraba por su hermana menor.

Lucy aún seguía inconsciente, había perdido bastante sangre, Lynn se había ofrecido para compartir su sangre, pues eran compatibles, sin embargo ella también había perdido mucha, así que si intentaba dársela a Lucy, podría ser fatal para ambas, pues aún no recibían aseo. Necesitaban limpiar sus cuerpos y alimentarse bien antes de siquiera poder cambiar sangre.

- _Esto es tu culpa, Lynn.-_ Fue lo que su mente decía, una y otra vez _.-Eres la única culpable, y Lincoln también debe estar sufriendo por que los separaran de ustedes, conociéndolo, debe sentirse muy triste, todo gracias a ti, Lynn Jr. Ojalá hubieras muerto violada._

La deportista empezó a llorar a más no poder mientras los paramédicos intentaban calmarla, a su vez como estaban reanimando a Lucy.

-¡NO! ¡NO!

-¡Lucy!

-¡NOOOOOO!

No pudo soportar ver a su hermanita llorar con aquel grito desgarrador, no dudó en ir a abrazarla sin que su emisión de lágrimas se detuviera. Al notarla, Lucy no dudó en corresponder. Sin dejar de llorar, pues aquellos animales habían logrado su cometido con ella.

-Lynn, gracias a Dios.

-Lucy, hablaste.-Dijo conmovida, pues desde que su infierno había comenzado, ella había hecho una especie de voto de silencio, era muy raro oírla hablar entonces.-Lucy ... lo siento ... snif... esto es culpa mía ... lo siento... lo siento tanto ... snif...

La gótica de ahora pelo blanco negó con la cabeza, y abrazó a su hermana más fuerte.

_-Que rica estuviste._

_-Pídele ayuda a tus "amigos" para que te ayuden, puta._

- _Muérete_.

- _Abusadora de mierda._

- _Maldita._

Lucy gimió al ver esas alucinaciones suyas y cubrió su rostro en el pecho de Lynn, intentando ignorar sus insultos y amenazas que estaban en su mente.

_-Es tu culpa, Lynn._

- _Tu causaste todo esto._

_-Perra._

_-Maricona._

- _Suicídate._

_-Te vas a morir._

_-Hija de puta._

Lynn también estaba teniendo sus propias alucinaciones, penetraban fondo emocionalmente en ella, así que ella también abrazó más fuerte a su hermanita, y ambas se permitieron llorar.

(Kalispell, Montana)

Había pasado medio día en ambulancia, hasta que finalmente llegaron al hospital, varias fueron llevadas a urgencias rápidamente, algunas como Lori, Luan, Lucy o las gemelas estaban teniendo alucinaciones nuevamente, así que tuvieron que calmarlas. Ahora recibirían apoyo, pues habían ya sufrido mucho daño. Hasta Elías daría su apoyo por ayudarlas.

Elías se encontraba con las gemelas, quienes estaban abrazadas sin separarse en ningún momento, sus rostros estaban pálidos entre las cicatrices de cortes en todo sus cuerpos y caras, sus ojos estaban reflejando solamente horror, con la mirada perdida, temblaban y dejaban caer lágrimas sin hacer nada más.

Junto a ellas, estaban Luna y Luan, la segunda estaba cargando a Lisa a pesar de estar en una camilla junto a su hermana mayor, Lisa solo se aferraba a su hermana, temblando, y mojando la destrozadas blusa de Luan con sus lágrimas mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos.

Estas 2 también derramaban lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por eso, además de que estaban pálidas, aún esos recuerdos no se iban, y les hacían sentir muy mal.

Leni estaba abrazando a Lori mientras esta lloraba a más no poder, repitiendo una y otra vez que lo sentía, que lo lamentaba por no haber podido hacer algo, más la modista peliblanca consolaba a su hermana también de pelo blanco que no paraba de pedirle perdón.

Finalmente, Lucy y Lynn, ambas también se aferraron a Lori igual de sollozantes, más Lynn que nadie más.

Pasaría un tiempo para que las chicas pudieran salir del hospital psiquiátrico, pues el daño fue muy severo, las había traumatizado, Elías no dudaría en ayudarlas para que volvieran a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, no volverían a ser las mismas, habían logrado salir del reformatorio, pero a un alto precio, pero a su vez, las chicas finalmente cambiarían.

y lo intentarían hacer, para bien.

Pero a pesar de eso, el reformatorio ya las había roto, las había matado en vida.

Estaban Rotas.

* * *

_**Continuará...** _


	7. Lynn Padre

**_Lynn padre_ **

* * *

- _Cobarde._

_-Excusa de padre._

_-Marica._

_-Mierda de persona_

_-Tarado._

_-Pendejo._

_-Maldito._

_-Abusador._

_-Incompetente._

_-Rata._

_-Maricón._

_-Te romperé los huesos que aún no se te rompieron, pendejo._

_-Pégate un tiro algún día, estúpido._

_-Me enfermas, marica._

_-Maricón._

_-Le dijiste maricón 2 veces._

_-Porque es peor que un marica._

_-Ah, si, tienes razón en eso, es un pedazo de basura mal oliente._

_-Haremos que desees no haber nacido._

_-Te arrepentirás de estar aquí._

_-Hijo de puta._

_-Pendejo._

_-Puto._

_-Estúpido imbécil de mierda._

Esos solo eran unos pocos de los muchos insultos que Lynn padre estaba recibiendo, todos los días los demás le golpeaban hasta el cansancio, quedaba con el rostro desfigurado por los fuertes puñetazos que recibía, cuando lo pateaba, o incluso cuando lo arrojaban contra una mesa, la basura o contra el muro de concreto, en una de esas incluso llegó a agrietarlo por la fuerza del impacto. Además de perder varios dientes en el proceso.

Afortunadamente para el, los guardias consiguieron separarlo del resto de los reclusos que intentaban romperle lo que aún no le hubieran roto.

Tras salir de la enfermería, Lynn padre había terminado con un par de vendas en la nariz y un brazo para ser luego dejado en su celda, la cual era pequeña y estaba alejada de los demás, para su protección, pues cuando llegó, no pasó mucho para que terminara con varios huesos doblados y fracturados, varias veces se oyó sus gritos de dolor en el eco cuando le daban una paliza.

Una vez que fue dejado, y que los guardias se fueran, pudo permitirse llorar, se odiaba así mismo, ya no le importaba lo que le pasara, más le preocupaban sus hijos, primero Lincoln, sabía que el también debería sentirse triste por esto, que lo separaran de su familia, más cuando ellos intentaron compensarle de diferentes formas, le preguntaba incluso si quería acompañarlo al trabajo incluso en el día de "Lleva a tu hija al trabajo" hasta convenció a su jefe que solo las hijas era una estupidez, gracias a eso, ese día se hizo mixto, y varios también pudieron traer a sus hijos varones al trabajo gracias a su determinación como padre, recordar eso le dolió mucho. También le dolía el saber que no tendría la oportunidad de ver a Lily crecer, decir sus primeras palabras, ni de crecer con su familia, pero al menos tendría a su hermano a su lado para protegerla y amarla, aún así, pensar en eso le causaba mucho dolor.

Y luego sus hijas, no quería pensar que la estuvieran pasando peor que el, aunque en realidad eso si era cierto, eran las que peor lo estaban pasando, en aquel reformatorio, no quería pensar lo que les podrían hacer allí, ni tampoco a su esposa.

-Si tan solo hubiera sido firme, nada de esto habría sucedido.-Se lamentó sollozando.-Solo espero que mis cuñados te cuiden bien, Lincoln, y también a mi pequeño ángel, Lily. Niñas, Dios, por favor, no permitas que les sigan dañando la gente, dales fuerza, dales fuerza a mis hijas, dales fuerzas a mi hijo, te lo suplico.-Agregó entre lágrimas.-Familia, lo arruiné todo, por favor, perdónenme.

Estaba envuelto en un aura de pena y de dolor, pensar en lo que les podría pasar a sus hijas le destrozaba el alma, y también la pérdida de su único hijo junto a su hija menor, no los podría ver crecer, no vería a Lily decir sus primeras palabras, y no podría decirle a su hijo lo mucho que lo amaba como padre, pues fracasó, falló como patriarca, y tendría que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Disculpe, guardia.-Llamó el castaño al guardia cercano.-Cuanto me dieron de condena, por favor, disculpe mi mala memoria, pero bueno, ya debe saber ... bueno, usted entiende.

-Su condena es de 15 años por incompetencia, y otros 5 más por complicidad.-Dijo el guardia en un tono inexpresivo.-Con algo de suerte se le podría reducir la condena por buen comportamiento.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias, señor.-Agradeció Lynn y este regresó a su celda.-(Suspiro) solo espero que ...si consigo salir de aquí ... pueda hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Lincoln, niñas, hijos...

El suspiró.

-Si llegas a salir, ojalá que así sea.-Dijo el guardia.-Pero por lo que has hecho, honestamente creo que no la podrías tener fácil por la "reputación" que te has ganado.

-Si, lo sé.

-No, además de eso, la noticia se expandió a todo el pais, mira.

El guardia pasó por la ventana un periódico que mostraba su caso, siendo un diario nacional, eso le dejó claro que su situación no pintaba bien, y probablemente seguiría así hasta después de que fuera libre.

-Esto no va a ser fácil.-se lamentó.-mucho menos para mis hijas. (Suspiró y se llevó la mano al rostro)

Pero miró a la luna desde la ventana de su celda hacia la del exterior.

-Pero si logro salir, les prometo que no volveré a esconderme, nunca más, Lincoln, hijo, niñas, se los prometo, se los prometo con mi vida si es necesario, pero seré alguien diferente. Por ustedes.

* * *

(Boston)

-Sé que puede ser difícil, nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, nuevas amistades, nuevos retos.

-Gracias Leroy, eso me ayuda mucho, (Suspiro)

-Lincoln.-Dijo Leroy.-No te preocupes, te apoyaré a ti y a Lily en todo lo que pueda ¿ok?

-Ok, gracias Leroy.

Sonrió.

-Vamos entonces, sonríe, mañana papá nos preparará un buen almuerzo, y recuerda, primer día de escuela.

-Esta bien.-Respondió.

-Dame 5, primo.

y ambos chocaron los 5, Lincoln se sintió animado, todo gracias a su primo andrógino y sus tíos, además, por Lily, no dudaría en hacer lo que esté a su alcance para lograr su objetivo claro desde que llegó.

Lo haría por su familia.

Se acostaron y Lincoln se quedó pensando, una expresión de molestia y decepción se formó en su rostro al tener que recordar al responsable. Nunca pensó que lo haría de todas formas a pesar de que el le insistió que no lo hiciera, se sentía en cierto modo, traicionado.

-No puedo creer que hicieras esto, Clyde, ni aunque lo hubieras hecho por mi, no puedo creerlo.-Susurró a sus adentros.

Se asomó un lado de su habitación que tenía la puerta abierta, y vio a la habitación de Lily, cuya puerta también estaba abierta, y se podía ver a la bebé durmiendo.

-Te prometo que volveremos a ser una familia, Lily.-Dijo Lincoln.-Aunque me tome más de un año.

Y se fue a dormir, mañana sería su primer día de escuela en Boston.


	8. Centro Psiquiátrico

**_Centro Psiquiátrico_ **

* * *

_(2 meses después)_

Una de las enfermeras del centro psiquiátrico caminaba con un carrito con alimentos siendo acompañada del Doctor Elías, en dirección a un pasillo, en el habían unas puertas, con los nombres de las chicas Loud, había pasado un mes desde que fueron trasladadas del reformatorio, al centro psiquiátrico en Kalispell, Montana, Elías fue quien las acompañó debido a que era con quien mejor se llevaban las chicas siendo el una pieza vital para su recuperación, sumado a que el vivía en esa ciudad junto a sus hermanos menores, Audley Harman de 29 años, que vive con el, y Merly Harman, de 19 años, estudiante universitaria.

-¿Aún sin mejoras?

-Más o menos.-Respondió.-Sus Paranoias o pesadillas han disminuido gradualmente, pero aún siguen casi sin habla la mayoría por no mencionar que son bastante antisociales,Las menores aún pueden asustarse por movimientos bruscos o estruendos, siguen tartamudeando en oraciones complejas pero no en respuestas orales simples. Y además se muestran siempre decaídas en general, siguen ojerosas, las mayores se habían dejado algo del maquillaje en sus mejillas, como si parecieran góticas o emos, más bien, todas se han vuelto así.

-¿Como lo califican?

-Sus síntomas revelan que han desarrollado _Ánthropoiphobia.-_ Dijo la enfermera.-Miedo a la gente, aunque cabe destacar que no muestran temor al interactuar entre si.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Elías pasando su mano por su barbilla.-Mmhh, esto es grave...

Elías se acercó a la primera habitación que pertenecía a Luna y Luan, al entrar, se mostró una habitación enorme, con 3 ventanas hacia afuera en la pared del otro extremo de la puerta, y en ambos lados laterales habían 2 camas, con las 2 cubiertas por las sábanas de sus respectivas camas, no parecían haber movimiento alguno, pero de cerca podía notarse difícilmente que tiritaban, y se podían notar sus marcas en todo su cuerpo.

-Por favor...-La voz vino de la cama donde estaba Luan.-Déjenos.

-Luna, Luan, tienen visitas.-Respondió la enfermera.

-Como sea.-Respondió Luna en un tono frío y apagado.-Si vinieron a darnos de comer, ya saben donde dejar los platos, solo déjenos.

-Luna, Luan.-Llamó el doctor.-Soy yo, el Sr Harman.

Ambas se sorprendieron y se asomaron, realmente les alegraba ver al doctor ahí, al oír su voz, ambas no dudaron en asomarse, y sonrieron, débil, pero verdaderamente lo hicieron al verlo ahí.

-Se...Señor Harman.-Murmuró Luan.-¿Que hace aquí?

-Esto les agradará.-Dijo mostrando un papel.-Seré su doctor otra vez, y además vivo aquí, en Kalispell.

Las 2 hermanas sonrieron levemente al oír eso.

-Gracias, señor Harman.-Dijo Luna.-¿atenderá a las demás, verdad?

-Por supuesto, jovencita.-Dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.-No se preocupen, todo va a estar bien.-Agregó para darles calma.-Iré a ver a las demás, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.-Dijo Luan.-las chicas se van a alegrar mucho. Gracias señor Harman.

Elías asintió y dejó que las 2 hermanas comieran su almuerzo.

Fue a otra habitación, en esta estaban Lisa y las gemelas, al menos puso a la menor junto a alguna de sus hermanas mayores, pues necesitaba compañía.

Abrió la puerta y vio a las 3 menores en una silla, la habitación era igual que la de Luna y Luan, aunque tenía 3 camas y su mesa era más pequeña.

-Lola, Lana, Lisa.-Dijo Elías.

Las 3 detuvieron su almuerzo e inmediatamente voltearon a ver al doctor, detallando sus miradas de sorpresa al ver al doctor que estuvo a su lado, frente a ellas en un lugar que las pequeñas junto a sus demás hermanas mayores desconocían. Baradas en tierras desconocidas, aún les quedaba alguien que estaba dispuesto a darles una mano a pesar de todo, no esperaban que apareciera allí tan lejos de Royal Woods, recorrer kilómetros para estar con ellas para apoyarlas, por muy irónico que sea el hecho de que Elías, específicamente viviera en Kalispell.

-Se ...señor Harman.-Dijo Lana, sin poder creer que estuviera aquí.

-¿Que ... que está haciendo aquí?-Agregó Lola, igual de sorprendida.

-Bueno, resulta que vivo aquí, en Kalispell.-Respondió.-Fui afortunado de que las llevaran aquí, ¿no creen?

Las 3 no dijeron nada, desviaron la mirada a un lado o a su almuerzo en el caso de Lisa, quizás no fue momento ni para un chiste suave como ese.

-La verdad, es bueno verlo aquí, Señor Harman.-Dijo Lisa.-Hasta a mi me ha alegrado verle, no esperábamos verlo aquí la verdad.

Lisa y las gemelas no tenían ánimos para hacer algo siquiera, se podía sentir en el ambiente lo tristes que estaban, estaban cansadas, sus ojos estaban llenos de ojeras por falta de sueño, aún se notaban en gran manera las cicatrices y cortes que presentaban en sus rostros y todos sus cuerpos, tanto las partes visibles como las que no, y apenas habían tocado su almuerzo.

-Y ... ¿como están?

-Bien.-Dijeron en un tono apagado mientras miraban a su almuerzo, las gemelas movían sus tenedores alrededor de la comida.

-Uh ... hay algún problema, tal vez si quieren ...

-No, está bien.-Respondió Lisa, en el mismo tono apagado que sus hermanas mayores.-Está todo bien.

-¿Seguras?

-Si.-Dijeron las gemelas.

-Puede irse.-Dijo Lana en un tono apagado.

-No se molesten en atendernos más.-Pidió Lola de la misma forma.

Quizás sería mejor que esperara a que las niñas terminaran su almuerzo, ya tendría tiempo para verlas más tarde, dejó la habitación con la enfermera, y fueron a la siguiente habitación, donde estaban Lynn y Lucy.

Al entrar, vieron a ambas chicas en la cama de Lynn, acostadas, con los ojos cerrados (no se veían en el caso de Lucy por su flequillo ahora blanco) y ojerosos, además de que ambas tenían lágrimas ligeras, en el caso de la gótica, su maquillaje estaba derramado por ellas, ensuciando su cara y la remera de Lynn dado a que tenía su rostro acurrucado contra su pecho.

Al oír la puerta abrirse, Lynn abrió un poco los ojos, la antigua castaña ahora albina (igual que el resto de sus hermanas) dejando ver que estaban rojos e hinchados, Elías supuso que Lucy podría tenerlos igual.

-Déjenos solas, por favor.-Dijo en un tono apagado y cansado.

-Es hora del almuerzo, señorita Loud.-Dijo la enfermera trayendo un par de platos y poniéndolos en su mesa.

-No tenemos hambre.-Respondió.

Elías decidió acercarse para que lo vieran mejor. Lynn oyó los pasos del doctor acercarse, pensó que podría tener acompañantes la enfermera, estuvo a punto de decir nuevamente que las dejaran solas, cuando pudo ver mejor a quien se les estaba acercando.

-Lynn, Lucy.-Respondió al estar frente a ellas.

Lynn pudo reconocer al doctor al parpadear un poco, dejándose expresar una mirada de sorpresa, Lucy también volteó al quitar su rostro del pecho de su hermana luego de tanto llorar, llegando a tener la misma expresión al ver a Elías frente a ellas.

-Señor Harman.-Dijo sentándose en la cama junto a Lucy.

-Hola chicas.-las saludó.-vine con la enfermera a darles su almuerzo, necesitan comer, les hará bien.

-No tenemos hambre.

-Niñas.

-Déjenos solas.-Pidió Lynn en ese tono apagado que sus hermanas también tenían, pero en el caso de ella, parecía que estuviera aguantando el llanto.

Lucy parecía igual.

Quizás, sería lo mejor que podría hacer el doctor en aquellos momentos.

-Esta bien, si necesitan algo, avísenle a la enfermera y si es necesario, regresaré.-Dijo Elías.-Pero no dejen que su almuerzo se enfríe. Por favor, niñas.

El doctor hizo señal a la enfermera que dejara el almuerzo en la mesa, antes de cerrar la puerta, pudo ver como ambas se acurrucaban juntas en la cama.

una vez que la puerta se cerró, ellas se permitieron llorar. Algo que no pudieron evitar, pues era lo único que podían hacer, pero no querían que se preocuparan por ellas, no en ese momento, necesitaban desahogar su pena, Lucy estaba destrozada, habían abusado de ella, nunca pensó perder su inocencia y su virginidad de tal brutal manera que incluyó golpes y cortes que le dejaron heridas tan físicas como psicológicas, Lynn era similar, pero esta se lamentaba además por la culpa que sentía, se sentía responsable por lo que sus hermanas estaban pasando, y lo peor, era que un mafioso se aprovechó de ella, pero peor fueron las torturas y golpizas que ella y sus hermanas recibieron en aquel reformatorio, y ahora habían sido destruidas, para Lynn, era como estar muerta en vida, ella y sus hermanas.

-Lucy ...-Dijo.-Perdóname ... esto fue mi culpa ... yo causé...

No pudo terminar por el dolor que sentía que apenas le permitía formular palabras y porque Lucy negó con la cabeza e hizo que la mirara para luego sentir como la gótica ponía sus manos sobre sus mejillas, para luego aferrarse del cuello de la deportista en otro abrazo.

Entonces, oyó una voz quebrada, dolida, igual a la de una niña de 8 años, una niña asustada, lastimada, dolida, triste, a su oído, Lucy le susurró así, dejando por un momento su lado gótico, para poder expresarle su dolor compartido.

-No fue tu culpa.-Susurró.-Snif ... deja de culparte, por favor.

Entonces Lynn se sentó con ella en su regazo, hizo que la viera de frente, aún con su flequillo ahora blanco, podía ver sus ojos llorosos, hinchados, ojerosos con un par de bolsas, y cansados, ojos que ella también poseía al ser vista por Lucy a los ojos. La deportista acarició su cabello una vez negro, ahora Blanco, como una madre consolando a su hija, y ella se dejó querer, fundió su rostro en el pecho de Lynn nuevamente, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas, Lynn tampoco pudo dejar de llorar.

-Esto no fue tu culpa.-volvió a susurrarle, pero pudo oírla bien.-Fue culpa de todas.

Lynn siguió llorando junto a su hermana, pidiéndole una y otra vez perdón, rogando para que esto acabara, confesando no saber que hacer, que poder hacer al respecto, pero Lucy solo respondió haciendo que ambas se recostaran en la cama.

Siguieron sollozando un rato más, aún después de que Elías y la enfermera hubieran dejado su celda.

-Pediré que las pongan en una sala juntas.-Comentó Elías a la enfermera.-Se necesitan mutuamente, sabe el impacto psicológico que tiene como consecuencia del constante maltrato y posterior abuso que sufrieron estas chicas, especialmente las menores.

-Quizás podamos ponerlas en un mismo lugar.-Respondió.-Además de que no han mostrado actos de violencia entre si, al contrario. Sin embargo, requerirá un poco de tiempo para que las traslademos a un mismo lugar, además puede que les resulte complicado acostumbrarse a otro lugar.

-Comprendo.-Dijo el.

Entonces fueron al último cuarto, el de las 2 mayores, con los 2 últimos platos de almuerzo que tenían, ambos fueron al cuarto de Lori y Leni, Elías tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta para que la enfermera llegara con el carrito con los últimos platos.

Ambas hermanas se encontraban en sus respectivas camas, cubiertas por las sábanas, aparentemente estaban durmiendo ambas, tenían el cabello pastoso, ojeras como el resto de sus hermanas, sin mencionar el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices de los cortes, incluyendo la cara.

-Lori, Leni.-Dijo Elías al entrar mientras la enfermera dejaba el almuerzo en la mesa para ambas.

Ninguna respondió, solo estaban en sus camas, en silencio, cubiertas por las sábanas.

-¿Niñas?

Elías se acercó a Lori y la movió un poco, entonces, en un tenue movimiento, ella giró un rostro hacia arriba muy lentamente, poco a poco, con algo de esfuerzo por lo que se pudo notar, sus ojos se abrieron.

Miró entonces al doctor.

-Lori.

La rubia mayor quedó con sus ojerosos y lagrimosos ojos abiertos, pero con cansancio al verlo ante ella.

-Se... señor Harman...

-Hola, Lori.-Dijo Elías.-¿Te interrumpo?

-N...No, claro que no.-Tartamudeó levantándose en la cama.-Señor Harman ... ¿que... que está haciendo aquí?

-Je je je, ¿no recuerdan lo que dije? yo vivo aquí en Kalispell.-Respondió.-Además, siendo el único en quien confían, bueno, no mucho, algo, pero el único, pues siempre se mostraban temerosas ante el personal, siendo yo la única excepción ¿recuerdas?

-Ah ... si.-Recordó.-Es verdad.

-Bueno, volveré pronto, veré a tu hermana ¿ok?

-Ok

Elías se dio media vuelta y fue a la cama de Leni, pero notó algo, la rubia estaba con los ojos medio cerrados, además, estaba convulsionando, y estaba con el sudor corriendo por todo su rostro.

-Leni?

-No ... no... atrás ... no...

* * *

Era un pasillo apenas con Luz, en las paredes laterales habían puertas de celdas cerradas, estaban en negro en las ventanillas, no se veía nada adentro si intentaba asomarse.

No había ningún ruido, no parecía haber nadie más que ella, cosa que la hizo sentirse incómoda. Temía que fuera algo tramado por los demás reclusos para volver a golpearla, o peor, abusar nuevamente de ella.

Estaba temblando, el pasillo parecía interminable, con una oscuridad que apenas hacía visible el lugar, y un silencio sepulcral.

Fue hasta que un sonido rompió el silencio, sobresaltándola al oírlo: frente suyo, una de las puertas se abrió, dejando salir a alguien vestido con una botarga de oso, la cual estaba destrozada, sucia, manchada con sangre y eso le daba un aspecto bastante tenebroso.

- _Hola, Leni_.-Dijo aquella persona.- _Te vez terrible, dime que se siente tener relaciones sexuales, ¿es placentero?_

Eso último le hizo revolver el estómago, se llevó la mano a la boca para aguantar las náuseas al tener que recordar eso como si fuera ayer que no más le sucedió a ellas.

-¿Quien ... quien eres?-Preguntó con temor.

- _No importa, pero te diré una cosa, ahora llegó la calma para ti y tus queridas hermanas, disfrútala mientras puedas, porque cuando el infierno te reclame, yo seré la que te arrastre a el, y no tendrías escapatoria._

Leni dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero sentía como si no hubiera retrocedido.

- _No importa las veces que te cuestiones, Linda, vendré por ti, mis hermanas irán por las tuyas, pero estamos de bueno humor hoy, así que te daré un año y medio, se que han sufrido mucho, tu alma está hecha pedazos, lo ignoras ahora, pero muy pronto, eso les cobrará factura a ustedes, descuida, intuyo que el doctorsito ese quiere evitar eso, pero sería muy complejo explicarlo, más para alguien tan boba como tu._

-¿A que te refieres?

- _Tu y tus hermanas tienen 2 opciones: Uno, Entrégate a la desesperación total y perder su cordura.-Respondió aquella "Botarga".-O Dos: Lucha inútilmente contra esos sentimientos más el odio que se han ganado del resto de la sociedad y asuman las consecuencias de los actos de su hermano._

-No ... Tu... tu no me controlas.-Dijo Leni.-Y Esos actos fueron nuestros, No los de Linky.

- _¿Eso crees?_

Entonces esa botarga atravesó su pecho.

- _Tu tiempo y el de tus hermanas corre desde ahora._ -Respondió mientras sus "ojos" comenzaron a brillar en rojo y le salían dientes afilados, adquiriendo una voz demoníaca. _-Aunque no se convencerme, les daré un plazo un poco más largo._

Entonces rugió y comenzó a atacar a Leni, desgarrando su piel con sus dientes y garras, arrancando su carne y huesos, despellejando su cuello, y rasgando su rostro mientras ella gritaba. Intentando inútilmente de defenderse, pero sentía como otras manos la sujetaban, dejando a aquel ser libre para destriparla sin oponer resistencia.

* * *

-¡AAAAHHH!-Gritó la rubia entre lágrimas.

-¡Leni! ¡Leni!-Decía Elías sujetándola debido a que comenzaba a hacer movimientos bruscos en la cama.-¡Despierta!

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

-¡Leni!

-¡NO!

-¡LENI!

Ese último grito junto a una fuerte sacudida la hizo detenerse, poniendo fin a aquella pesadilla, abriendo sus ojos enrojecidos y ojerosos, igual que los del resto de sus hermanas.

La rubia se sorprendió al ver al doctor.

-S-Señor Harman. ¿Que está haciendo aquí?-Preguntó sorprendida de verlo.

-Les dije que vivo en Kalispell, están en el centro psiquiátrico de la ciudad.

-Ah, ok.-Dijo Leni.-Perdone, es que tuve una pesadilla.

-Ya veo.-Dijo mientras que la chica se sentaba en su cama.

-Señor Harman.

Lori fue quien lo llamó.

-No es la primera vez que Leni le pasó eso.-Respondió.-Ni la única.

-¿Como?

-Lo que dice la paciente es cierto.-Dijo la enfermera sacando un expediente.-Ambas sufren pesadillas, sus hermanas también, eso fue media semana después de que fueran internadas aquí, casi siempre es la misma pesadilla.

-¿La misma?-Preguntó, la enfermera asintió, haciendo que el volviera a ver a las 2.-¿Que ... tipo de pesadilla?

Leni y Lori se encogieron de hombros, la primera se abrazó las piernas y desvió la mirada.

-Es siempre lo mismo.-Dijo Lori.-Cuando le conté a Leni, resultó que había soñado lo mismo.

Elías oyó atentamente.

-Sueño que es en un pasillo como los del reformatorio, pero parece infinito.-Narró la rubia.-Esta oscuro y ... y...

-¿Que sucede entonces?

-Entonces ... e-e-entonces ...

Lori tartamudeaba mientras comenzaba también a sudar de los nervios, esa pesadilla era muy tétrica para ella.

-Lori, ¿que pasa?

-Yo ... y-yo ...

-Esta bien.-Dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.-No te gastes así, si te incomoda, podrán decírmelo en privado cuando podamos comenzar con las sesione de consulta, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.-Respondió Lori, más calmada.

-Vale, chicas.-Dijo para finalizar.-Los dejaremos con sus almuerzos, espero que estén bien.

-Ok.-Dijeron ambas, en el mismo tono apagado que el resto.

Elías asintió y el con la enfermera se fueron, dejando a las chicas con su almuerzo, empezaron a comer, pero sobra decir que no estaban de ánimo como para comer, más entendían que era necesario, necesitaban nutrirse.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por que, Lori?

-No pude decirles.-Dijo apenada.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Leni poniendo su mano en la de Lori.-Yo en tu lugar tampoco hubiera podido decírselo, por mucho que quisiera.

-Esto es una pesadilla.-Dijo rendida.-Una de la que no podemos despertar, nos mandaron a un reformatorio, mamá y papá están en la cárcel, Lincoln y Lily están al otro lado del país, nos violaron, abusaron de nuestras hermanas pequeñas.-Dijo entre jadeos.-No pudimos hacer nada, nos mandaron a un centro psiquiátrico, y tenemos que tomar pastillas para poder dormir bien y ...

No pudo terminar la frase, cayendo rendida y empezando a sollozar.

-Esta bien, Lori.-Dijo Leni, también entre lágrimas.-para mi tampoco es fácil, créeme que ... he pensado incluso en lo peor.

Lori entonces la miró. No podía creer que su hermana realmente hubiera pensado en eso a pesar de haberse mostrado fuerte ante las demás, pero por dentro, estaba igual de destrozada, ahora lo sabía.

-Arruinaron mi primer beso.-Se lamentó.-Se supone que sería con el chico del que me enamoraría, pero acabé siendo besada por un montón de animales ... mis hermanitas sufrieron lo peor, no puedo imaginarme lo horrible que pude ser a su edad, yo tampoco pude hacer nada, les fallé, les fallé a todos.

Se limpió las lágrimas y ambas se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Se que es difícil.-Continuó.-Pero piensa que nuestras hermanas están sufriendo lo mismo, y siendo aún menores, Lori, nos necesitan.

-Si.-Dijo limpiándose también.-Todas nos necesitamos, no podremos salir de esto solas.

Ambas siguieron abrazadas un momento más, siguiendo dándose un poco más de cariño, porque realmente lo necesitaban, el impacto psicológico de tal calibre, era devastador en chicas como ellas. Tendrían que mantenerse unidas para poder salir adelante, enfrentarse al mundo, y poder volver a ser felices, pensando que eso sería lo que su hermanito hubiera deseado, que no se rindieran, que lucharan, que se enorgullecieran de lo que eran capaces, no lo decepcionarían.

- _Con que_ _eligieron la segunda opción, Hermanas Loud, no importa, de cualquier forma las habrían obligado a tomar esa decisión los doctores... aunque la primera tampoco me habría molestado, aunque las cosas hubieran estado interesante así, igual será divertido ver como fracasarán en reintegrarse a la sociedad ahora que todo el mundo sabe lo que le hicieron a su hermano, je je je, va a ser una épica caída para ustedes_

Aquellas botargas volvería pronto a verse las caras con las chicas, muy pronto.


	9. Dificultades

**_Dificultades_ **

* * *

-No, gracias.

-Vamos, Lori, tienes que comer.

-No tengo hambre...-Dijo deprimida y decaída.

-Lori...

-Yo tampoco.-Dijo su hermana menor en el mismo tono, cabizbaja.

-por favor, chicas.-Pidió Elías.-Necesitan energía, al menos hagan el esfuerzo, se los ruego. Piensen en sus hermanas.

-...-Ninguna dijo nada.

-Lori, Leni, sé que no es nada fácil, créanme.-Dijo intentando ser compresivo y amable.-Pero si sirve de algo, mañana serán llevadas todas a una misma habitación, así podrán no sentirse tan solas. Pero necesitan alimentarse, al menos ... al menos háganlo por sus hermanas.

Lori miró un poco al doctor y luego vio a su comida tristemente, finalmente, tomó su tenedor y dio un bocado.

Leni solo rodó los ojos e hizo lo mismo, sin ánimos.

Al menos ambas ya estaban comiendo, pero sin ganas, sacaban pequeños pedazos de comida en sus platos y se los llevaban a sus bocas, se podían notar sus ojeras, pues dormían muy poco, estaban cansadas y tristes, las heridas del reformatorio aún persistían.

-¿Necesitan algo más?

-No.-Respondieron ambas.

-¿Van a estar bien?

-Si.-Dijo Lori, Leni asintió.

- _La mentira del día, Lori._ -Esa voz que se parecía tanto a la suya le habló en su cabeza... otra vez.- _Pinocho estaría orgulloso._

-Cállate.-Pensó apretando sus puños.-Ninguna de nosotras está bien, y lo sabes.

- _Dios, eres muy afortunada, sentir un pene en tu vagina, Verga, que envidia, lo peor es que estoy en tu cabeza y no en tu vagina, como desearía estar allí._

-Cierra la boca.-Dijo en voz baja.-Cállate.

_-Que mierda de suerte para mi de estar en tu cabeza.-_ Siguió _.- Así tendría mi boca en tu vagina, así podría chupármelo todo esa vez cuando te ..._

-¡YA CÁLLATE!-Gritó tapándose los oídos.

-Lori.-Dijo Leni, exaltada por el grito de su hermana.-¿Que estas hablando?

Entonces vio su hermana, preocupada.

-Le dijiste a alguien que se callara.

-Ah.-Se percató de su hermana.-Ah ... lo ... lo siento, no fue nada.-Mintió.

- _¿Ya la viste, Leni?_ -Dijo la voz dentro de la cabeza de Leni, no era la misma que la de Lori, pero con las mismas intenciones.- _Está volviéndose loca, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tu también enloquezcas._

-No es cierto.-Dijo con repudio en voz baja.-Está sufriendo, como todas nosotras y tu no ayudas.

- _Chúpame las bolas, retrasada mental._ -Dijo apareciendo por un instante detrás de Lori y hacerle con el dedo del medio a Leni, la cual se confundió por no saber que decía con aquel gesto, para luego volver a su cabeza.

- _¿Ya ves? ni si quiera entiendes la higa._

-Cállate.-Susurró a su adentro.-Cállate, ¡cállate!

_-Que valiente, putita, ahora haces eso, pero no lo hiciste con esos animales cuando te..._

-¡CÁLLATE, NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO!

-¡Obligame, Retrasada mental! ¡TE METIERON UN MIEMBRO EN TU PUTO HOYO NEGRO SUPERMASIVO, TE DIBUJARON LINDOS TRAZOS DE TIZA EN EL CUERPO! ¡Oh, Oh! Espera, no era una tiza ¡Eran cuchillos calentados con fuego! ¡Ahora tus futuros novios te dejarán en cuanto te vean llena de esas cicatrices! ¡Mejor vete a un prostíbulo! JA JA JA JA JA JA, Me sacas la lágrima! ¡PUTA!

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!-Gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, agarrándose del cabello.-¡TU NO SABES LO HORRIBLE QUE FUE ESO! ¡SER VIOLADA NO ES UN PRIVILEGIO! ¡ES UNA ATROCIDAD!

Pero entonces, la botarga apareció sintió que la tomó por el cuello.

_-No es nada comparado con lo que yo te haré..._

Y entonces comenzó a cargársela.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOO!

-Leni!

-¡NO!-Lloraba mientras forcejeaba.-¡QUÍTATE! ¡NO!

-LENI!

Volvió a desaparecer, esa experiencia solo fue una alucinación, tenía frente suyo a Lori y a Elías.

-Leni, tranquila.-Dijo Elías.-Nadie les hará daño aquí.

-Yo ... perdón.-Dijo apenada.-No fue mi intención.

-Leni, estuvieron tomando los calmantes que les recetaron los doctores, ¿verdad?-Preguntó, pero la rubia solo lo miró con confusión, así que volteo a ver a Lori.-Lori.

La rubia mayor solo rodó los ojos, avergonzada.

-Perdón.-Se disculpó, entristecida.-Es que con lo que nos ha estado pasando, apenas nos dimos cuenta que teníamos los calmantes, por favor, perdóneme.

-(Suspiro) esta bien, no te preocupes.-Respondió.-Pero deberán tomarlos ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Ellas asintieron, Cuando los tomaron luego de que Elías se los diera, las chicas siguieron comiendo, poco, pero al menos lo hacían, el doctor dejó que terminaran su almuerzo mientras atendía también a las demás. Pero no dejó de lado su preocupación, si las mayores ya estaban así luego de unas semanas en el centro psiquiátrico, no quería imaginarse a las menores en el mismo estado, podría ser peor.

Fue a la habitación de Luna y Luan, ambas estaban en una mesa con la luz del día entrando por la ventana en esa sala pintada de blanco.

Cada una estaba sentada al otro extremo de la mesa frente a la otra, pero ambas compartían el hecho de que ambas tenían caras de desánimo, no tenían brillo en sus ojos, era como si les hubieran arrebatado la vida.

-Luna, Luan.-Dijo Elías.-¿Todo en orden?

Ninguna respondió, solamente ignoraron la pregunta, permaneciendo sentadas, sin hacer nada.

-Chicas ... es hora del almuerzo.-Dijo El doctor.-se los vamos a dejar en su mesa ¿ok?

-Como sea.-Susurró Luna, en un tono apagado.

Luan solo jugueteó con sus dedos.

El castaño hizo indicación a la enfermera para que pusiera sus platos frente a ellas, al principio no hicieron nada ninguna, pero luego de un rato, ambas finalmente tocaron sus platos, sin ganas.

-Chicas ...

Elías se acercó un par de pasos, viendo si realmente estuvieran bien las dos, claramente no lo estaba, ninguna lo estaba desde que llegaron hace 2 meses.

El doctor vio que ellas permanecían mirando a la mesa mientras comían su almuerzo, y no miraban a otro lado, con esa mirada perdida y ojos sin el brillo que una vez las caracterizó.

-Esta todo bien, Sr Harman.-Dijo Luna.

-Luan?

-Estoy bien.-Respondió la ex comediante en el ya mencionado tono apagado y desanimado.

-¿Segura? si quieren, yo puedo...

-Estoy bien.-Respondió.-No se preocupe.

-Ok.-Dudó.-Ojalá ... bueno, espero que se recuperen.

-Esos reformatorios más parecen cámaras de tortura.-Comentó la enfermera.

Grave error, al oír eso las 2 hermanas, un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos, y lo peor, eso "invocó" a las otras 2, cada una en la respectiva hermana en su respectiva mente.

Luna levantó levemente la mirada para ver con detalle al Doctor, pero luego adquirió una expresión de terror, detrás de Elías, habían 3 sombras muy grandes, de 3 tipos que tenían palos y cuchillos, junto a ellos en el centro, una botarga de lagarto sucia, rota y cubierta de sangre, por dentro parecía vacía, como si nadie la estuviera usando.

- _Rockera de segunda._ -Dijo la botarga con la misma voz que la de Luna.- _Bueno, no hubiera aparecido de no ser por lo que la enfermera dijo, ¿te acordaste de como te golpeaban? tu cara dice que si._

-Ya déjame en paz.-Dijo entre dientes Luna en voz baja.-Déjame tranquila.

- _Duro con ella, muchachos.-_ Chasqueó los dedos.

Entonces hizo que Luna levantara la mirada y viera como esas sombras se le arrojaban encima, para luego comenzar a apalearla, la sujetaron y el tercero tomó una botarga similar a la que dio la orden, pero esta era inerte, e iban a meter a Luna dentro mientras seguían golpeándola.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme, NO !-Gritó por ayuda.-¡No me lo pongan de nuevo! ¡ya no me peguen más! ¡DÉJENME IR! ¡DÉJENME IR!

Luna estaba aterrada, Luan también al ver el estado de su hermana, la veía helada del miedo, su respiración estaba muy agitada mientras movía sus brazos a todos lados como si intentara defenderse de algo.

El Doctor Harman y la enfermera la sujetaron con el fin de calmarla, no era la primera vez que pasaba, menos mal que para estos casos, al personal siempre se le daba una jeringa que tranquilizaba a las chicas cuando entraban en ese estado para poder darle los calmantes y medicamentos.

-¡Luna, Tranquila! ¡Tranquila!-Dijo Elías con las manos en su mejilla mientras la enfermera la sujetaba por atrás.-Luna, cálmate, por favor.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Prometo no decirles a los guardias sobre las peleas!-Lloró.-¡No se lo diré a nadie, pero no me golpeen de nuevo, por favor!

Entonces dio un grito corto al sentir un pinchazo, sin embargo luego su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, entonces Elías buscó un poco de agua, la enfermera le puso la medicina y se la dieron a Luna.

- _Mierda_.-Dijo la botarga para mirar a Luna con furia luego de haber sido medicada.- _¡Ganas este round, estúpida! Pero recuerda mis palabras._ -Luna vio como la señalaba mientras su silueta se desvanecía.- _No será la última vez que nos veamos, en algún momento se te va olvidar tomar esa pastilla de mierda o se les olvidará dártelas, y cuando eso pase, volveré._

Y se desvaneció con las sombras.

-No ... no me lastimen ... n-no, no se lo...-Decía medio consciente, pues comenzó a ver todo borroso.-No me peguen más... no me peguen, por favor ... snif, por favor ... por favor no... no...

-No ... no ... no...-Dijo Luan, llamando la atención de los 2 matriculados.

Luan se llevó las manos a la cabeza, agarrándose del cabello, repitiendo eso siempre, pues ella también estaba teniendo su propia alucinación.

-¡No, Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme! ¡Déjenme!

Luan veía como la sujetaban, inmovilizándola para poder hacer algo, veía su boca sangrar, mientras un tercer sujeto se acercaba frente a ella.

_-Que recuerdos en el reformatorio, ¿no crees, Luan?_

Volteó a ver a un lado, y allí estaba una botarga de Mono que también estaba desgastada, sucia y con sangre, además de que hablaba con la misma voz de la comediante hacia la misma quien intentaba zafarse de sus captores.

-Suéltenme, ¿que van a hacer?-Preguntó asustada mientras su respiración se agitaba.

- _Pobre e inocente Luan_.-Dijo.- _¿No recuerdas lo que te dije hace unas semanas? Vendría por ti muy pronto, y lo que te va a pasar ahora es solo un poco de lo que te haré pasar cuando realmente venga por ti, ¡Cuando vayas al infierno!_

Y entonces le abrieron la boca a Luan, y la tercera sombra entonces la agarró de sus dientes, para poder volver a arrancárselos de raíz. Y Luan gritó de dolor.

-¡Luan! No puede ser ¿ella también, ¡Y ahora!?-Se cuestionó Elías mientras trataba a Luna al momento que la comediante también comenzaba a sufrir de pesadillas diurnas.

-¡AAAAHHH!-Gritó Luan al sentir como un par de dientes suyos eran arrancados por aquella sombra bajo las órdenes de la botarga en forma de mono.

- _Aunque mis compañeras y yo les hemos dado un mes para ti y tus hermanas, no significa que podamos divertirnos con sus mentes un poco_.-Comentó.

Las sombras siguieron golpeándola y la que tenía enfrente le volvió a arrancar otro diente (aunque no perdió ningún diente, pues era una alucinación),

Luan agitaba sus brazos, intentando zafarse de algo que no estaba ahí, mientras que la enfermera y el doctor Harman intentaban contenerla.

-Luan! Por favor, cálmate.

-¡Déjenme! ¡no me toquen! ¡suéltenme, por favor!-Gritaba entre lágrimas.

-¡Luan!

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO MÁS! ¡SUÉLTENME, POR FAVOR! ¡DÉJENME! ¡NO ...! ¡AAAAAAHHHH!

Ese último grito de la antigua comediante fue al sentir un pinchazo en su brazo, la enfermera le había inyectado un sedante, una vez que su efecto progresara, Elías procedería a darle su píldora para que sus alucinaciones desaparecieran.

- _Te vuelvo a repetir, Luan._ -Señaló la botarga con su dedo.- _Esto solo es poco de lo que les espera, recuerda mis palabras. Ya nos veremos tu, yo, y los chicos del reformatorio, tu castigo no ha terminado, dientona._

Luan seguía rogando, aunque cada vez de forma más débil conforme perdía la consciencia, las sombras se estaban desvaneciendo, y pudo ver a Elías y a la enfermera recostándola en su cama.

-Doctor...

-Tranquila, Luan.-Le dijo poniendo su mano en su frente.-Fue un día duro para ustedes, descansa.

-Lu... Luna ...

-Descuida, ella...

-Quiero acostarme con ella.

-Luan, es mejor que...

-No, por favor.-Le Rogó.-No quiero dormir sola, quiero a mi hermana.

Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas cubiertas de cicatrices de cortes, y repitió en un tono entre cortado.

-Por favor ...

Luan extendió su brazo hacia la cama de Luna, quien yacía dormida profundamente tras estar sedada también, Tuvieron que sostenerla para que no cayera de su cama.

-Quizás sea mejor dejarla con ella.

Elías miró a Luan algo inconsciente, la ex comediante estaba con sus ojos sobre la cama de Luna, estaba asustada, sus latidos se sentían tumbar, pues aquel recuerdo de como le arrancaron los dientes fue doloroso para ella, no solo en lo físico, como si los golpes, los cortes en el rostro y cuerpo, y el abuso sexual que todas sufrieron no fuera suficiente para ella, ni para ninguna de ellas. Ahora, en un lugar que no conocían, sin algún familiar cerca más que ellas mismas, ¿a quien podían acudir? ¿quien se preocuparía por ellas luego de que sus errores salieran a la vista de todo el mundo? ¿como podrían hacerle frente a la sociedad tras todo esto?

-Si.-Dijo dando un suspiro.-Quizás sea lo mejor, vamos, pongámosla junto a su hermana.


	10. Despertar

2 años en el centro psiquiátrico en Montana, las chicas recibieron diversos tipos de tratamientos con el fin de acabar con las paranoias y las pesadillas que afectaban a las hermanas Loud, desde ejercicios psicológicos hasta medicamentos caros. Además de que las pusieron a todas en una misma sala, con sus camas, una mesa, y 2 baños, gracias a esto, las chicas se sentían más seguras.

Aún con todo eso, su avance era muy lento.

Las chicas si bien, ya no sufrían tantas alucinaciones, e ignoraban la mayoría que aún les estaba afectando, las pesadillas no terminaban, siempre sufrían las mismas: estaban en Royal Woods con la gente de ese lugar tratando de agredirlas, mayormente veían luces de las antorchas por todos lados, quedando acorralada para luego sufrir agresiones en sus sueños.

La otras eran generalmente lo mismo, pero en el reformatorio, o una versión laberinto de el, escapando de los demás reclusos oyendo sus armas golpeando el suelo o las paredes, estaban con las ropas ensangrentadas, pidiendo ayuda, ninguna estaba junta, cada una tenía esas pesadillas de forma individual.

Esa noche no fue ninguna excepción, volverían a tener pesadillas. Y para cuando se cumplieron 2 años en el centro psiquiátrico, las chicas ya en parte no eran las mismas, la mayoría se había vuelto reservada, sensible a los estruendos y temerosas de los demás que no fuera alguna de ellas.

Cosa que preocupó un poco al personal, y Obviamente a Elías, quien no veía muy bien la situación de las hermanas Loud, así que convenció a los demás empleados del lugar para que pudieran ayudarlas, pues su estado, a pesar de haber avanzado un poco, aún era muy delicado su estado emocional y cordura.

Lucy estaba sufriendo una de ellas, estaba sometida por ilusiones de los reclusos del reformatorio en aquel sueño, la agarraron de los brazos y piernas, inmovilizándola.

-No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltenme!

-Oh, vamos Lucy, sabes que tu aspecto de oscuridad y misterio te hace más atractiva, es una lástima que no hables, pero como dice el refrán "calladita te vez más bonita" aunque en tu caso, más ardiente.

-¡No!

-Si tienes esa estética cuando te llegue la pubertad en 2 años más, OH, Jo Jo!, si que te verás ardiente.

-¡Jamás!

-Hasta las lesbianas te pedirán citas, y si es necesario, buen cuerpo vas a tener, Luce.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!-Decía la pobre mientras se agarraba de la cabeza en la vida real, mientras que en su pesadilla, los "reos" la manoseaban, besaban, olfateaban y lamían en todo su cuerpo.-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡No más! ¡No más, por favor! ¡YA NO MÁS! ¡YA NO MÁS!

-Lucy!

La joven sentía como la tomaban de las muñecas, trató de defenderse, pero al abrir los ojos reconoció a Luna.

-Esta bien, Luce.-Le dijo.-Solo fue otra pesadilla.

Ella bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzada por el pequeño alboroto que hizo por culpa de sus pesadillas, pero no era la única que las tenía.

-Es siempre lo mismo.-Dijo Lucy con la voz quebrada, aunque ya había hablado algunas veces antes desde que llegaron al centro psiquiátrico, pero las veces que lo hacía eran tan inusuales que aún así, se sorprendían un poco al oírla hablar.-La misma pesadilla de siempre ... por culpa de ella no he podido dormir bien ... otra vez ...

Lucy bajó la cabeza, y los ánimos de las chicas que estaban despiertas también, siempre era lo mismo: despertaban de forma independiente por hermana en el reformatorio, un pasillo oscuro, aparecían sombras de los reclusos, las golpeaban, insultaban y manoseaban, no importaba si quisieran huir, el pasillo parecía infinito, sin escapatoria.

-Yo era a la que más buscaban, la botarga, no apareció esta vez pero.-Dijo la gótica con lamento.-Me tocaban, la... lamían, me golpeaban, me insultaban, me ... me...

-Lucy, tranquila.-Dijo Leni, abrazándola.-no lo digas, no te hará bien recordar ... recordar ese lugar.

Leni sintió como se le revolvía el estómago al recordar lo que les hicieron, además de dejarles el cuerpo y rostro lleno de cicatrices visibles de cortes y quemaduras, pero intentó mantener la compostura, y continuó mientras Luna también se le unía al abrazo, acariciando su oscuro cabello.

-Ya pasó.-Continuó.-Ya estamos en un lugar seguro, aquí no volverán a lastimarnos más.

-Pero...

-Lucy.-Dijo esta vez Lori, quien tomó su mano y la acarició de manera maternal.-No es fácil para ninguna de nosotras, no eres la única que está sufriendo, recuerda eso.

Lucy se dejó abrazar por las 3 mayores, Lisa, Luan y las gemelas también se le unieron, estás últimas sollozantes, pues ellas también habían tenido esas pesadillas noches antes, parecidas a la que Lucy acababa de tener.

y en ese momento tampoco la única que estaba teniendo pesadillas en aquel momento.

-¡Maldita bastarda, Suicídate!

-Malparida.

-Que te viole el ruso de nuevo!

Eran los insultos que le arrojaban en aquella pesadilla mientras la golpeaban y pateaban. Entonces uno de ellos la tomó de la mano, justo por sus dedos y...

CRACK!

-AHH!-Gritó Lynn al sentir sus hueso de los dedos romperse por la doblada, que después fue callado por un puñetazo en la mandíbula, para retomar a los golpes, patadas y demás insultos.

Entonces la tomaron por las extremidades, inmovilizándola. y así, la botarga en forma de Rata, disfraz en el cual Lynn fue metida cuando trajeron distintas botargas de animales para humillar a las chicas mientras seguían apaleándolas.

-Toda acción tiene consecuencias, Lynn.-Dijo la botarga usando la misma voz que la de la deportista.-y yo soy una de las que ese encargará de arrastrarte al infierno junto a todas tus demás hermanitas tontas tuyas, y cuando hablo de tontas, hablo en especial de tu hermana retrasada mental, no, más bien, fallada mental.

Acercó su "rostro" al de Lynn.

-Haré añicos cada pedazo de cordura que te quede, del mismo modo que mis hermanas lo harán con las tuyas, te recordaré siempre lo que te pasó.

-¡Déjame en paz!-Dijo Lynn, cuando sintió lamidos, besuquéos y manoseos alrededor de su cuerpo, y también como levantaban su camisa.-¡No! ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme!

-¿Sientes eso, Lynn?-Preguntó.-Es el miedo, y tu que siempre decías "no le temo a nada" te mentiste a ti misma. Miedo aquella vez que te desvistió el ruso ese, te besó, te lamió, te tocó, te...

-¡BASTA!-Dijo Lynn con los ojos cerrados humedecidos intentando desesperadamente de liberarse, pero era en vano.-¡Yo jamás quise esto, cometí errores, tenía 13 años entonces! ¡Solo intentamos compensarle a Lincoln nuestros errores! ¡Yo jamás quise que nos metieran ahí!

-Tu te metiste en esto tu sola y además de arrastraste a tus hermanas contigo, pero quien lo diría, Lynn junior, alguien se interesó por tu cuerpo, ¿verdad, Sergey?

-Así es, Blame.-Dijo apareciendo.-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, pequeña zorrita, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé.

-¡NO! ¡NO!-Gritó.-¡ALÉJATE DE MI! ¡ALÉJATE DE MI! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

-Como extrañaba tu cuerpo,krasivyy (Hermosa)-Dijo tomándola de las muñecas y tirándola contra el suelo teniéndola en cara.-Y déjame decirte que te vez muy linda de pelo blanco.

Entonces lanzó su gran boca con la de Lynn, quien en vano pataleaba.

-¡No! ¡no ¡NOOO!

-Lynn! ¡Lynn, para! despierta, Lynn.

Ya no estaba en el reformatorio, era sostenida por Luan y también mirada por Lisa en un lado, luego vio a otro costado a las demás mirándola con preocupación, su corazón latía con fuerza, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas a cántaros.

-No me haga daño! ¡No te acerques! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! ¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!

-¡Lynn!

La deportista, aún con el corazón latiendo mil veces por minuto y entre lágrimas vio a su hermana.

-Luan.-Dijo para luego arrojarse a sus brazos.

-Esta bien, Lynn.-Le consoló acariciándola por la espalda mientras la abrazaba.-ya pasó, solo fue una pesadilla.

-Esto es culpa mía.-Dijo Lynn entre sollozos.-Yo las metí en esto, por mi culpa, sus vidas se arruinaron. Lo arruiné todo.

-Lynn, no.-Dijo Leni, haciendo que la mirara.-No te culpes más, sé que duele, pero ya nada podemos hacer ahora para cambiar eso.

-Pero yo ...

-Lynn.-Luna acarició su cabeza.-Leni tiene razón, a mi también me duele todo esto, pero esto fue culpa de todas, Leni lo acaba de decir, ya no podemos cambiar nada.-Respondió sentándose a su lado.-Debemos avanzar ahora, juntas.

Lynn solo abrazó con fuerza a sus hermanas, las demás no se quedaron atrás, las heridas de sus acciones persistían aún pasados 2 años desde que estaban en el centro psiquiátrico,

Siempre eran acosadas por una versión oscura de las botargas que les obligaron a usar en el reformatorio, cada una atormentaba en sus sueños o paranoias a su respectiva hermana Loud, aunque cabe destacar que todas esas "botargas" usaban un nombre: Blame.

Cada Blame nació del dolor y de la desesperación de las hermanas Loud, ante tal traumática experiencia, era de esperarse que su cordura se viera dañada, en especial de las menores, por ende, las mayores también se sentían así, o bien, se sentían horribles al no poder haber hecho algo, lo intentaron, pero fue en vano ¿que oportunidad hubieran tenido contra aquellos miles que las lastimaron? probablemente las hubieran matado y dejado solas a las menores, no podían permitírselo.

Pero ahora, ya estaban en un lugar seguro, recibirían ayuda, solo tenían que estar dispuestas a recibirla.

-Pero ... ¿que será de nosotras ahora?-Preguntó Lynn, una pregunta que cualquiera se haría en la situación de las chicas.

Y la que también los que comentaron en esta historia deberían estar también preguntándose.

Pero todas también se preguntaban eso, y ninguna de ellas sabía la respuesta.

-No lo sé, Lynn.-Respondió Leni.-solo esperemos ... esperemos que no nos pase nada malo.

-Leni tiene razón.-Dijo Lori.-Ojalá todo salga bien, no debemos perder la esperanza, recuerden que este lugar está para ayudarnos.

-El señor Harman también.-Dijo Lana.

-El estuvo con nosotras hasta el final.-Agregó Lola.-y nos estuvo ayudando hasta ahora.

-incluso lo hace sin razón aparente.

Las chicas reflexionaron, prácticamente todo el mundo las odiaba por lo que hicieron, y no era para menos, a pesar de que intentaron redimirse con su hermano, cosa que el aceptaba cuando estaban junto a el, no evitó que se ganaran el odio de la sociedad hacia las hermanas Loud. Sin embargo, Elías Harman, el doctor que las atendió desde el reformatorio estuvo a su lado a pesar de todo, al parecer no le importaba sus acciones, justificando el hecho de que ya habían expuesto el hecho de intentar remediar sus errores con Lincoln fútilmente, cosa que el doctor veía claramente con lo que podría ser una razón para no tener que odiarlas con toda su alma, era cierto que lo que hicieron estuvo mal.

Pero no justificaba lo que les hicieron en el reformatorio, esas personas solo demostraban ser peores de lo que alguna vez lo fueron las chicas, a quienes torturaron, maltrataron e insultaron hasta el punto de convertirlas en víctimas de abuso sexual de parte de ellos, dejándoles cicatrices tanto físicas como psicológicas.

Pero ni con eso, Elías no las abandonó, estando solas, lejos de casa, lejos de sus padres, separadas de sus hermanos Licnoln y Lily, atrapadas en medio de una sociedad que por sus errores, ahora solamente las miraba con desprecio y odio. El Doctor se quedó a su lado hasta que finalmente salieron de ese lugar, y ahora en el centro psiquiátrico, aún seguía a su lado, dispuesto a ayudarlas, intentar apoyarlas para salir adelante, solo tenían que disponerse a aceptar completamente la ayuda que les estaba ofreciendo en ese momento.

Los primeros rayos del sol de un nuevo día comenzaron a dejarse ver, llegando hasta la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraban, pero cabe decir que no sería otro día en el centro psiquiátrico donde harían sus recreos, tratamientos y medicaciones.

Todas miraron por la ventana al sol alzarse en el cielo, preparándose para lo que vendría, temían, pero quizás sería la única forma de poder evitar que su cordura fuera destruida por culpa de los Blame, esa personalidad, esa voz que surgió cuando las chicas salieron del reformatorio, nacida de su dolor y desesperación, con el único propósito de acabarlas psicológicamente.

Pero tenían fe en que esto era lo mejor para ellas, aceptar la ayuda que los doctores podrían darles, hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacer algo por ellas, y Elías como el principal motor de soporte para las hermanas Loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, sean bienvenidos a mi primera historia dentro de esta plataforma: Rechazadas. Esta la había publicado al principio en wattpad, y luego en fanfiction.net. Sin embargo, en la primera, mi cuenta fue borrada junto al resto de mis obras las cuales por fortuna ya tenía guardadas.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les guste esta obra, la cual se centrará principalmente en las chicas Loud, ya que hace tiempo deseaba poder ver un fanfic que no fuera los típicos clichés centrados en Lincoln, ni en NSL ni el protocolo, y que conste, esta obra NO es un NSL, a pesar de que fue uno de los cargos por los que las chicas fueron a juicio, no es lo principal.
> 
> Sinceramente creo que ya era hora de escribir un fanfic diferente.
> 
> Bueno, como ya dije, ojalá les guste esta historia, dejen sus comentarios y opiniones al respecto.  
> Nos vemos después!


End file.
